Stakes of the Night
by Waveripple of Team Sunrise
Summary: *Don't Start reading!*
1. Terms

Things are the things you NEED to know about this story…if you read the first one, then you know most of this, but it does clear some things up.

Terms:

Vampire: A mythological bloodsucking evil spirit: in European folklore, a dead person believed to rise each night from the grave and suck blood from the living for sustenance

Encarta ® World English Dictionary © & (P) 1998-2004 Microsoft Corporation. All rights reserved.

Fledgling: When a human is turned to a vampire, they are the fledgeling to the one who turned them

Turning: Since vampires can't actually reproduce to increase their numbers, they turn humans into vampires. To turn a human, the vampire must drink some of the humans blood and the human will be compelled to drink the vampire's. There are two kinds of turnings:

A) Force turning: The human had no choice in the matter and has to suffer the pain of have their body remake itself.

B) Willing turning: The human wants to be turned and instead of suffering the human experiences a memory of the vampires—either a well mulled upon one or a life changing one.

Admirers: A vampire's adoring slave they can bend to his or hers will. For a vampire to make an admirer, he or she must see 3 important memories for the humans.

Claiming: A human is made safe from vampire, save for the one who claimed them. There are two ways a human may be claimed.

A) the vampire wishes to claim them—wither to protect them from other vampires or just to stop other vampires from getting in the way if they want to kill them.

B) A vampire is interrupted while trying to turn the human into an admirer.

Major Characters:

GIRLS:

Name: Misty Waterflower

Age: 15

Hair color: Orange

Name: May Maple

Age: 14 and 1/2

Hair: Brown

Name: Dawn Hikari

Age: 14

Hair: Blue

BOYS:

Name: Ash Ketchum

Age: *About* 160

Hair: Black

Name: Drew Hayden

Age: *About* 516

Hair: Green

Name: Paul Shinji

Age: *I actually did the math on this one* 425

Hair: Purple


	2. preface

**Waveripple: Hello everyone! I'm back! So you better hind the wife and children! … Kidding, kidding! Okay, I have 2 announcements! One is—and I totally didn't plan this—but my summer starts to day! Yes! I have much less reasonability now! YES! And also, for those of you who don't know…I'm an inspiration! I mean it, and not to the people in my head, but a real person! Surfergurl14 wrote a story based on mine. And Surfergurl14 has agreed to do the first disclaimer of the story! Take it away Surfergurl14! ^-^**

**Surfergurl14: Hello. Waveripple does not own Pokemon!**

**Waveripple: Thanks, Surfergurl14. ^-^. So, once you're done reading and reviewing my story, go and check out Surfergurl14's story, ****Psychological Distress****, and review it for her.**

It was a cloudy, night with that just past the end of summer but not quiet in to the full swing of Autumn cold nipping at the air. It was the kind of night one would avoid stepping out into, the kind of moonless night one would see in their nightmares. The only light in the west side of town came from the soft glow of the flicking street lights. It was a vampire's perfect hunting ground.

A man yawned, large fangs protruding his gums, and glanced about the street. Not a person in sight. But, sight wasn't the only sense this person had in his arsenal. He took a deep breath, the sweet sent of two humans walking nearby enter his nose. To make sure that it wasn't the end of summer almost autumn wind that sent him the wonderful aroma, he shut his eyes and listened. Then he heard it, two heartbeats coming close. He snickered and pulled the hood of his sweatshirt over his head, perfect.

"Are you sure this is the way?" one of the two humans asked as they turned the corner. The vampire smirked and stepped quickly into the shadows of an alleyway.

"Of course I'm sure!" the other human said. They turned the corner then, relieving that they were two teenage girls about fourteen, fifteen-ish. The girl who had spoken looked at her phone. "Oh, wait…I might be wrong." The girls were about to past the hidden bloodsucker when he stepped out.

"Are you two wonderful ladies lost? Maybe I can help you." He offered, his throat suddenly burning with bloodlust being so close to them. He hadn't fed in a while, and these girls' heartbeats were killing him.

"Um," a girl, a brunette started. _Come on, you can always trust a guy who you can't see his face to not harm you,_ The vampire thought, flames clawing their way up his esophagus to his tongue.

"Yeah! Can you tell us were the—" The vampire couldn't control himself. Using his superhuman abilities, he shoved the brunette in to the back of the alley with one hand. She hit the brick wall of the alley with a thud. Before the other girl could react, the vampire dug his fangs into her neck. She gasped, and tried to break free, the vampire grabbed her hands with one of his own. The girl's warm blood was sweet on his tongue. Her heartbeat accelerating was in his ears. Simply earring this sent a thrill though him.

Then an idea filled his mind. An idea that would give him a real buzz if it worked. Killing the girl he was feeding from now would be easily done, getting away with her death even easier, all he'd have to do was slit her throat and throw her into the Lilycove harbor—no one would ever know.

As for the other girl, he was going to give her a chance to run, not the she would get away. The nearest police station was at least two miles away, down winding turns and empty, dark alleys. The thought hurled ecstasy down his spine. He almost couldn't wait to hear the girl's last heartbeat and begin the thrill of the chase.

It was a great plan, that is, it _would_ have been a great plan. If, the vampire had picked an easier targets. The brunette then appeared out of nowhere, a wooden stake in hand. If it had not been for his lighting fast reflexes, the vampire would have been dead right then. He dodged quickly, releasing the girl he was feeding from.

"Lucky me, a vampire hunter," He scowled.

"Yeah, lucky you!" the brunette charged at him, stake gripped hand in her hand. She grunted and narrowly missed the vampire's side. "I had a hunch that's want you were the second I saw you." Another near miss to the vampire happen as she spoke.

"Well, I didn't know their was a vampire hunter in Lilycove," He glowered, cursing his luck at that moment.

"There is now," The brunette was getting on the vampire's nerves now. Quickly, he grabbed her wrist with the stake in it. A small line of blood beaded up on his arm where the stake had injured him. He pulled the hunter's wrist behind her and smirked.

"There won't be in a second," The vampire was tempted to take her blood, but the thought of hunter blood disgusted him. He placed a hand on her neck, getting ready to tear her whole throat out.

Then a shoe went flying and hit the vampire in the head. "Don't you worry, Leaf! I'll save you!" the other girl hopped on her socked foot trying to take her other shoe off. This minor distraction was just the thing the hunter needed. She elbow the vampire, hard, very, very hard. Weaken by the toxin the wooden stake held that was now flowing through his blood, the elbow to the gut sent the vampire stumbling back. The vampire swiftly snapped straight and was about to pounce when a strong wind brought the scent of another vampire to him nose. Ripping off the hood to get a better sniff of the scent, he inhale the air. He growled at the familiar scent. "Shit." The moon chose to leave it's blanket of clouds at the second. Moonbeams fell on the vampire's plum colored hair. He scowled and turned.

"You're two very lucky girls," He rumbled at them. The two watched as he disappeared into the night.

"I really hope I get to stake him," the brunette, Leaf, clutched her stake.


	3. Info to know

**If you have ever read ****Peeps**** by Scot Westerfield (sp…) you know what I'm doing on the odd chapters.**

'**In vampires, researchers say, dopamine is released when the creature is feeding on blood. The feeding creates a narcotic, additive effect and feelings of well being.**

**Other changes are said to occur in a vampires sense organs. For example, the pupils in vampires eyes are super dilated. This makes their eyes appear black but also gives them exceptional night vision. However, dilated pupils make it nearly impossible for a vampire to see during the day, which is why they are said to hide from sunlight. Another transformation in the eye, an inflammation that makes the whites of their eyes appear red or blood shot, it is said to give vampires their creepy appearance.**

**The excellent sense of smell attribute to vampires is thought to result from extra receptor cells in the nose and throat. The cells also grow in the ears and gives vampires exceptionally hearing. These changes, make the vampire hard to capture since they can allegedly see, hear, and smell a hostile person long before that person sees them.**

**Other changes frequently associated with vampires show up in the hair, skin, teeth, and finger nails. The most obvious change in the growth of the upper and lower canine teeth, which take on the appearance of fangs. Some vampires ostensibly have numerous sharp teeth, like sharks, and there are legends that certain vampires can retract their teeth to make them look normal when not in use.'**

**An excerpt from ****The Mysterious & Unknown Vampires ****written by Stuart A. Kallen, Published by Reference Point Press™. Chapter 2:The Living, the Dead, and the Undead, Page number 43.**


	4. Return to Lilycove

**I own nothing! **

**Also, happy birthday Mystic Melody girl! This chappie is 4 you. ^-^**

Misty's POV

It was September, and I was sweating in my sweater. If you think it was from the sweater, you're wrong. It was from the cramped bus ride from the airport to the my school, the Lilycove Academy, compressed into a leather bus seat, in the middle of my two best friends, May and Dawn.

"Wow, look at all the freshmen," May, who was by the window, swiveled her head from side to side after boosting herself up. "There's so many of them!" There was, last year the bus had only a handful of people riding.

"It not so bad," Dawn leaned and looked at a pair of freshmen boys—at their necks actually. "I think some of them look partially _tasty_."

"Dawn, your fangs are showing," I teased, elbowing her. Her hands flew to her mouth. "I'm kidding!" I laughed. She glared at me, and for a half a second I thought she was going to rip my head off.

Now, I bet I know what you're thinking. It was just a joke, it's not like Dawn's a vampire. Well, that's were you're wrong. Dawn _is_ a vampire, for real. You see, last year we found out we had been attending class with three vampire—Dawn was human at the time—named Ash, Drew, and Paul. To make a long story short, after being hit by a bus—we still don't know what happen to that thing!—May and I would either let Dawn die or let Paul turn her into a vampire. Clearly, you know what we choose.

One of the many things one should know about vampires is that young vampires are super temperamental with their emotions. So, Dawn is always having mood swings. It was worse last year, but now we can tease Dawn and she wouldn't burst into tears.

"Misty, let Dawn have her fun," May turned out the window, then gasped and quickly pulled Dawn and I over. "Look!" She waved out the window. The bus was at a stop sign. I peered over May and grinned. Stand there, chuckling, smirking, or scowling, were the vampires—Ash, Drew and Paul.

"Hey Paul!" Dawn had stuck her head out the window and was waving like an idiot to the vampire. Ash and Drew waved back. Paul glared at her.

"Dawn!" May and I chorused and pulled her from out the window as the bus started moving.

"I knew it!" She laughed.

"Knew what?" I grumbled then hissed so no one would hear, "That getting hit with a stop sign at thirty mile an hours wouldn't decapitated you?"

"No, that they were following us! I smelled them at the airport, but only faintly, so I wasn't sure if they were there or not." Dawn explained.

"Who's following you or not?" A girl with short bob cut blonde hair poked her head over the seat to look at us.

"Hey Allison, nice hair," May said to our friend.

"You like?" She fluffed it. "I got it done over the summer. Cute, no?"

"Cute, yes!" May agreed. May, Dawn, Allison, and I chatted about our summers until we came to one large building and five slightly smaller building around it.

"They finished the new dorms," I observed looking at the new buildings beside the girl and boy dorms.

"I wonder which dorm we get," Allison smiled.

"Maybe we all share one," A new voice said slyly. The four of us looked up to see a another friend, Gray. "Wouldn't that be great?"

"Share a dorm with you, no," Allison laughed.

"Gray, I didn't know you were there," May smiled.

"I did," Dawn chuckled to herself. Then a boys with white hair popped up beside Gray. Brendan.

"Gray, do you really want to share a dorm with girls? I mean," He smirked. "They have cooties!" He stuck his tongue out.

"You to are so childish!" Allison grumbled.

"You better believe it!" Gray laughed as we all got our stuff and bustled off the bus. "Well, see ya!" The tow boys walked off.

"Okay, this thing says all Freshmen and Sophomores go to the new dorms," Allison read the sign in front of the old dorm. "So, we have to carry all our stuff over there! Not fair!"

"I could hold it for you. I've been working out!" Dawn grinned and flex her muscles—which did not look any different from spaghetti noodles, pale and thin. "Look at these pecks."

"What pecks?" A voice asked. Dawn grinned, then set her stuff down and hugged Paul all in one move.

"Paul I haven't seen you in like, a month!" Dawn cheered. I blinked, something was not adding up.

"Don't you mean three months, Dawn, because that's how long we've been home," May pointed out.

"Um," Dawn looked at us over her shoulder. "…Sure, that's what I mean." May and I both had on a look that said 'You-will-explain-all-later' on.

"Oh, boyfriends at ten o' clock!" Allison laughed. "I'll leave you two—four … five … six?—alone with a bunch of freshmen around." Allison giggled and wandered off. I smiled. This time last year, Allison might have never spoken to Dawn ever again. You see, Allison was Paul's admirer—a admiring vampiric slave that Paul could bend to his will at any time—but after we found out Paul's secret and all the stuff had unfolded, we made Paul stop using her as an admirer, thus she now longer was one.

"Hey, Misty!" Ash said from behind me and made me jumped. "How was your summer?" I spun around, glaring.

"Don't sneak up on me!" I snapped. He frowned away like a scolded child. I sighed. "I had a great summer, and yours?" Ash perked up then.

"It was fun!" He said. "I did absolutely nothing most of the summer!" I smiled, picking up my bags.

"Well, you're going to do something now," I shaved the bags into his arms. "Here, help me take these to my dorm."


	5. Info to know 2

****

Did you know:

Hunting vampires is part of tradition that dates back at least 1,00 year to the time when cadavers were commonly said to rise from the dead to suck blood of human beings. (A cadavers is a corpse.) Cool! Everyone, get the torch and pitchfork, and lets us rustle us up some blood suckers!


	6. First Tease of the Year

**I DO NOW OWN POKEMON!**

May's POV

I watched as Misty shoved bags at Ash with a laughed. Then I wondered aloud just where _my_ arrogant vampire boyfriend was. "You called, airhead?" Drew wrapped his arms around me when he appeared out of nowhere. Unlike Misty, I had a hunch he would do that, so I did not jump…much.

"Don't call me an airhead!" I snapped. Drew smirked.

"But it's so much fun," He chuckled into my hair. "I don't think I could stop, even if I wanted to."

"I'd rather be an airhead than have green hair…and be carrying my bags!" I slipped out of his grasp and handed the suitcases to him.

"I'm doing this because I already took my stuff to my room," Drew told me.

I smiled. "Whatever. Come on." I paused passing Paul and Dawn—who were auguring about why Paul should take Dawn's bags. Dawn said it was gentlemanly. Paul said the only reason Ash and Drew were carrying stuff was because they held affection for Misty and me—and that he _was_ a gentlemen.

"Just take her stuff, Paul," Drew said, walking pasted. "Unless you everyone to see how weak you are compared to your fledging." Paul scowled and picked up the bags.

"Thank you, Paul!" Dawn kissed his cheek.

"I hate you." He responded walking swiftly towards the dorm.

"They have a great love-hate relationship," I observed as Dawn tried to slow Paul down. "Don't you think?"

"I _do_ think as a matter of fact. The question is do you," Drew smirked and flicked his hair. I flushed in frustration. _This_ was Drew and my love-hate relationship. He make a comment on my IQ or something, and I get mad and glare at him, make some sort of witty banter to get him back, or punch him in the shoulder. I chose the last option and punch his shoulder, though it does absolutely nothing to him—sometimes I think he doesn't even feel it and reacts jut to annoy me.

"I've lived for about 500 years, and this was one of the few summers I couldn't wait to end." Drew mused as the new dorm came into view. I smiled at him as he went on. "Yup, you're one of the few humans that is strange enough to take my fancy." I pursed my lips and stuck a foot out—which he promptly stepped over. I glowered.

I snatched my stuff back. "I can take it from here." I stormed into the building.

"See you, airhead," Drew called. I glowered to myself but continued walking into the brick building. Dawn appeared walking down the hallway. She snapped her head up before I spoke.

"Drew tease you again?" She inquired. My glare told her all she needed to know. "I'll kick him for it later if you like." I rolled my eyes.

"No thank you, maybe next time. Where is our dorm?" I asked.

"Like last year it is at the end of the hall, left side," Dawn pointed. "I'm gonna get the class lists, you want me to get yours?"

"That would be great," I nodded. "Bye."

"Bye! I called the bed next to the window!" Dawn sprinted down the hall. I pushed open the door to our dorm. It was almost the same as our last dorm—except for the colors.

"Ms. Fantina must have painted this," I looked around. The walls of the room were dark blue, the carpet was soft and a lush green color. The ceiling was painted black with small white star shapes dotting it.

"I think she had something to do with it," Misty said, popping out of the closet. "The drama teacher is a loony if you ask me."

"I like Ms. Fantina," I defended the teacher. She was one of my favorites. If it hadn't been for her drama class I would have never bit by Drew—we were "Stage" kissing at the time—and would have never gotten to know about his past. I glanced at the beds. Dawn's stuff was at the end of the bed closest to the window. I knew she would do that through. You see, vampires only need to sleep for minimal amounts of times, so Dawn was often stuck out the window at night. Misty's stuff was on the bed next to her, giving me the bed closest to the door.

I threw my stuff on the purple bedspread. "Well, I'm going to see if Dawn has found our class lists."

"Okay, you do that," Misty said. I strolled out of the room, turned, and walked right into someone.

"Oof!" We chorused as we fell. I blinked and looked at the girl I had run into. She had long brown hair and brown eyes with a blue tank top, kaki shorts, and a white hat on. Misty sighed at the sighed in front of her.

"Not even an hour back, and you run into someone," She muttered as the girl and I stood up.

"No, it was my fault. I couldn't really see very well," the girl started picked up the clothing that had fallen. I ducked down to help.

After we were done, I asked, "Where's your room?" She pointed to the door that lead to the room next to ours. We hurried in and sat her stuff down.

"Thank you," she said. "Oh, and I'm Leaf." She held out her hand. I took it.

"I'm May, and that's Misty. Our friend Dawn should be here sooner or later," I smiled.

"Leaf, a little help here?" A new voice said. Then a pile of books and clothing with legs and feet walked up. Leaf sighed and took half the stuff from the girl. Now I could see her face. She had short light blue hair, her bangs longer than the rest, but jutted out a bit so they looked the same length.

"Kris, you didn't need to bring all this stuff you know!" Leaf and Kris sent their stuff in in their room and Leaf introduced us. Just as I was telling Leaf and Kris were our room was, Dawn came running down.

"Here you go, our class list!" She handed the sheets of paper to Misty and me. Then she turned to Kris and Leaf. "Oh, hi! I'm Dawn!" She held out her hand. Leaf seemed a little ridged went she took it.

"Um, hello. I'm Leaf, nice to meet you," She said. "I guess we are next-door-neighbors."

"Awesome!" Dawn grinned then added. "Hey! You should sit with us!"

"When?" Kris asked.

"Now," Dawn grinned. "Everyone is in the dinning hall right now!"


	7. Info to know 3

Did you know…

The first written reference to wicked vampires comes from a Russia priest writing in 1047, but the idea of a corpse that feasts on human life force was already thousands of years old. I have no real witty comment for this one.

In New Guinea, there is a long standing conviction that a few drops of spilled blood will attract evil spirits who can gain power over humans by drinking it? That's craz— *Some one cuts self with butter knife* Um, gotta go…


	8. Spying on Friends

**HEY! Everyone I have two announcements! One, cause I get real lonely in the author world all by my self, I have an imagery friend of mine I just made up here to help me! And two, I want him to do the disclaimers for me! Everyone, say hi to my little black bat winged demon, Drake!**

**Drake:…Just move on with the second announcement….**

**Waveripple: Okay I will! I have started a C2! It's called The Supernatural and Pokemon. And I'm in need of staff and stories. Anything about the supernatural beings—vampires, were-animals, Angels, Demons, ghosts, ect. And, believe me when I hate to say this…but *Though teeth* Any. Shipping. Is. Allowed. Oh that made my stomach turned…I know I'm going to have advanceshipping nightmares now! Also, I also really don't really care about rating, just warning you. Well, PM me if you're inserted. Drake, do the disclaimer.**

**Drake: ****Waveripple does not own Pokemon**

Spying on Friends.

Dawn's POV

I don't think Leaf liked me. Kris talked so much that I wasn't sure if she liked me or not. But, I knew Leaf didn't. She went ridged when we first met. And there was some about the air around her that unnerved me, but I brushed it off. As we walked in to the dining hall, I caught sight of Paul, Drew, and Ash. I watched Allison touched Leaf an Kris's shoulders.

"See those guys? Well, their taken, so don't even think about it," Allison warned and looked at me over her shoulder. "Dawn might rip your head off if you try to take Paul, the plum haired one, from her."

Kris looked over, "He's glaring at us." I glanced at him. He _was_ glaring at them, absentmindedly rubbing his arms for some reason.

"No, that's his way of saying hello," I chirped. He sent a quicker than the human eye can see glare at me then muttered low enough that a human would have to be both close to him and listening hard to hear, "Dawn, be quite."

I answered him in the same volume. "Are you going to make me?" Ash and Drew chuckled and Paul looked away scowling. "That way I thought!" Just as we were going to sit down with Gray and Brendan, I noticed something. "Stop!" I cried, but it was to late for Allison and May.

"Yowch!" they jumped out of their seats, two tacks rolling to the floor.

"Not again!" Allison yowled in frustration. You see, those two boys did this type of stuff every year to Allison and have been since they all started going to the school back in four grade. They got her with the same trick last year.

"She falls of it again!" Brendan whooped and high-five Gray. I smirked, and accidentally kicked one of the tacks just right so that it would hit Braden with the flatten head of the tack once it pivoted off the wall. Of course, no one saw this. An interesting thing the vampire mind is. I could knew do that with minimal thought and get it prefect—one of the perks of vampirism.

"How the…?" Brendan picked up the tack as I sat down.

"It's Karma, my friend," I teased. "What goes around comes around."

"Actually, Karma is the Hindu and Buddhist philosophy according to which the quality of person's current and future lives is determined by their behavior in this and in previous ones," Kris said. We all blinked and looked at her. "What? I had a friend who was Buddhist."

That night, I was sitting on the roof of the new dorm, knees against my chest listening to the sound of all the people breathing beneath me. I glanced towards the boys' dorm, they were probably coming by soon. I could go over there, but I didn't want to right then. I leaned back and stared at the stars—well the few that were peeing out of the cloud blanket anyway.

"To cloudy to find any shapes," I said to fill the silence.

"Shh, they'll hear you," Paul said standing on the roof a few feet above me. I looked up and went into sitting position.

"Who will hear me?" I whispered with a smile. Paul strolled over the edge of the roof and gesture for me to follow. I stood and walked over. On the ground was Allison, her hair sticking out like a beacon, Gray, who blended in well, and Braden, who's hair was almost blinding in the pale light. "What are they doing?" I wondered, letting myself hear what they were saying.

"That as to easy," Gray was laughing.

"I'm glad we finally decided to sneak out," Brendan said. I smirked to myself. I sneak out all the time. No one ever thought to check the fourth story windows. "So, now what?"

"I have no idea," Allison said. "I was to busy figuring out what to say if we got caught."

"Allison, you need to have a sense of adventure!" Brendan punched her shoulder lightly. "I mean, you need to be more fun, and more spontaneous, and more…well, not scared of being found out."

"Yeah, what are you scared of?" Gray asked. "Do you think a vampire is going to drop from the sky and drink your blood. You big scary-cat."

"It's tempting." I mused at the idea. I won't do it, though. I made a vow not to bite friends.

"It really is," Paul muttered, more to himself than to me. I elbowed him.

"Don't think about it, scaring them will—" But Paul was already in the tree the three were standing under. He landed with out disrupting the branch—a feat I was still unable to do myself.

I knew I should jump down there with him and hold him back. But, I would probably scare them with _my_ noise. Then I got another idea.

I leapt to another tree yards away, and was getting ready to make my way over to the other tree when Paul shook the branches lightly. Allison scream and jumped. Gray covered her mouth.

"Sssshhhh!" He hushed.

"What was that?" Allison's voice went up an octave with fear. I was now sitting next to Paul, who was smirking, looking down. I should stop him, should. Of course, now that I had heard the fear in her voice, I really didn't want to anymore.

A curse of being a vampire was Predatory Instincts. The primeval want to panic people, to cause adrenalin to flow through their veins. Like adding herbs and spices to a dish. It made them taste better. The though of it filled me with ecstasy. I _knew_ I should be scolded myself for think those thoughts about my friends, but I wasn't. I glanced at Paul out of the corner of my eye while the boys on the ground where trying to calm Allison down. I was sure his eyes were mirroring my own, scarlet red irises. The eyes of a predator. Putting a hand on my face I shook my head. It made the branch wobble, sending both of us out of the Instincts we were sliding into.

The moon slithered out from the clouds. With my superhuman eyes, I saw the look of pure terror in Allison's face, the looks of 'maybe-she's-right' on Gray and Brendan's faces, and Paul push a stray strand of plum colored hair out of his face. "Monsters!" Allison screamed after seeing our silhouettes and darted back in to the dorm wide-eyed.

"Um, maybe we should go," Gray asked, looking almost straight at us.

"Amazing idea," The two tried to walk away nonchalantly, and failed horribly. I blinked my eyes tightly a few times before jumping down to the earth.

"I told you not to do that," I looked up at Paul who was leaping down. "You could have gotten them killed."

"But their not, are they?" Paul countered, his eyes back to normal. I growled and turned.

"I'm going to bed," I announced walking straight towards the dorm door. Paul, Ash, and Drew may come in through the window all the time, but they won't walk through the dorm uninvited—kind of like all the old legends. I paused at the top of the stairs until I heard Allison slam her door shut. I shook my head, suddenly disgusted that I had thought about her as food. Vampirism is a double edge sword if you have any morals what so ever.

**Some Vampire Paul Dawn-ness. Always good!**

**Drake: Waveripple says that the next update will be…either Tuesday or when ever *Waveripple dives and places hand over mouth.***

**Waveripple: *Eyes wide* You…you…you…DRAKE! Do you know how hard it is not to use the gender correct pronounces is? I have went almost oh…about six months? Beleave m, it's hard to have funny nice another notes with out using my gender?**

**Drake:…Have you had coffee lately?**

**Waveripple: NO! Stop asking about my coffee drinking-ness! Ugh! I give up! *Storms off* I'm FAMALE! AND I FREAKIN' PROUD OF IT! FINALLY i CAN USE PRONOUNS AGAIN!**

**Drake: How many didn't see that coming?**


	9. Info to know 4

**Did you know…**

**In India vampires call **_**bhuta**_** stalked the night, slitting open bodies of their victims with their razor sharp talons. *Okay, don't walk around at night in India with out a shape stick.**

**The Gypsies of Germany and Slovenia believe that vampires look normal but have a jelly like appearance, since they have left their bone behind in the grave? Grape or strawberry jelly do you think?**


	10. The Theorm

**Waveripple: Really…everyone out there knew I was a girl? Was it that clear?**

**Drake: Let me see, a good 90% of your stories have female protagonists, that might have been the hint right there.**

**Waveripple: Shut it, do disclaimer.**

**Drake: ****Waveripple Does not own Pokemon **

Misty's POV

I had always wondered why they started school so early. Most people's minds were still sleep, I know mine was as I drug myself into Prof. Elm's Ag class—or as I had come to call it over the past year my 'Freedom from my insane Friends Hour.' Either May nor Dawn were in this class. Actually the only one of my friends who knew about the existence of vampires and was in Ag with me was Ash.

He grinned when I sat next to him. "Good Morning!" He said cheerfully. I glanced at him.

"It's to early to be morning," I grumbled. "And why are you so happy and awake?"

"I like being happy?" Ash suggested. "And, I don't need to sleep, so I'm wide awake?" I elbowed him.

"Well, stop, you're brightening up my morning," I teased as Prof. Elm walked in.

"Good morning, second year Aquiculture Science Students!" Prof. Elm chirped. He opened his mouth to say something else when Kris darted in.

"Sorry! I got lost!" Kris handed the teacher a note.

"It's alright today, don't make a habit out of it," He turned to the board. Kris smiled and scanned the room. The only free seat was next to Ash and me. She paused quickly but walked over and sat next to us.

"Hello, Kris," I said.

"Hiya, Misty and…" She rolled her hand for Ash or me to fill in the blank.

"Ash," Ash told her. "Hi." I noticed that Ash seemed hesitant to touch Kris's hand, as was she to his. I would have to ask him about it later.

It wasn't till near the end of class did I noticed the different in the air around Ash and Kris. The air about Kris seemed almost sharp and tingly to breath in; Whereas, and I had never once noticed this before, the air around Ash seemed to have the same feel of a cemetery at noon, dark in one way, and light in another. It was very strange. I was so preoccupied with this, that I hadn't noticed Prof. Elm had called on me until the whole class was giggling.

"I can't believe I embarrassed myself like that in front of the whole class!" I cried as I exited the room.

"But you did it so well!" Ash smiled coming up from behind me.

"Shut up," I snapped then spotted Kris walking out. "Hey Kris. What's your next class? We could walk you there."

"Um, no thanks. I promised Leaf I'd help her not get lost," Kris smiled. "Which I bet she is right now. But thanks anyway. Bye."

As she left I muttered, "She looked to happy to leave…"

History was uneventful. But, as always, math was funny.

Even with the intelligence of a vampire, Dawn still sucked at math. It was so much fun to watch. Dawn looked like she was about to pull her hair out over the problem.

"I think this is the most fun I've had with the Pythagorean theorem**(*)** in a long time," May mused as Dawn snapped her pencil in half with her thumb. We had finished our papers half an hour ago.

"Grrrrr," Dawn growled.

"Are you going to shred that math paper like last year, Dawn?" I asked, recalling how Dawn some how sent a math paper flying in to a paper shredder. She gave me the death glare. "I'll take that as a 'no.'"

"Dawn, calm down," Paul touched her shouldered suddenly. Dawn's hand whipped to her shoulder and gripped Paul's hand. It would have been very sweet if she was calmed down then and smiled—if. What really happened was she glowered at him and clenched his hand so hard I think I heard a cracking and hissed with venom in her voice, "Don't tell me to calm down." Paul winced when he got his hand back.

"Ouch, that hurt." Paul clenched it a few times, then hissed back through his teeth, "Okay, Dawn, just don't kill anyone." Dawn blinked at the his words.

"Oh, crap! Sorry Paul! Math makes me act crazy," She grinned and grasped his hand gently and kissed it. "Better."

"Aw," May and I chorused as Paul took his hand back swiftly.

"That was uncalled for," He remarked, and looked down at his paper.

Dawn smirked and whispered to us, "He's blushing, you just can't tell."

"And you can?" We peeked a looked at Paul, who scowled in our direction.

"Well, I can smell the blood go to his face," Dawn paused then added, "Even if it is a very small amount."

"Dawn, you're weird," I responded.

"Yeah, but I'm a vampire," Dawn chortled.

"What did you say about vampires?" Leaf was suddenly looked over May's shoulder. We jumped—even Dawn—at the brunette's arrival.

"Oh, just that, um, vampires are, um," Dawn fiddled around with her pencil, unable to think up an excuse.

"They were saying that Dawn is a vampire," Paul responded for us. And I swear my heart almost stopped. Paul had almost killed Dawn when she was trying to find out what he was. And now he just blurts it out?

Leaf smirked, "Right." I sighed inwardly. She thought it was joke…Thank Goodness. "And I'm a witch." She grinned and walked off.

"You're telling me," Paul muttered to himself, rubbing his mindlessly arm for some reason. What was going on though the plum colored vampire's head right then was impossible for me to tell—not that I wanted to know…What ever does go on in there must be as scary as the fires of Hell—or that's what I think anyway.

**Also, I bet you're wonder why the amazing author has update with four chapters or so. Well, it's because I'm getting WAY to ahead of myself in this and my other story A Demon's Angel. I have 40 pages or so typed, and I NEED to post them before I end up finishing the story. I NEED to do so cause I want your—the readers—input. So, being as wonderful as I am, I do except you to review at least two of the like, four chapters, cause it's the nice thing to do. **

**(*) I know most people should know this, but the Pythagorean theorem states a proved geometric proposition stating that the square of the longest side (hypotenuse) of a right triangle is equal to the sum of the squares of the other two sides (Or you may know it as a****2****+b****2****=c****2****) I may never use it in life, but it is fun to say hypotenuse. I mean in sounds like high-pot-in-use! And that is the only why I remember the Pythagorean theorem! **


	11. Quote 1

**Kyrian: "You heard what Tabitha said. I'm an animal. I'm not human."**

**Amanda: "It wasn't an animal I slept with last night."**

**Kyrian: "Wasn't it?"**

**Amanda: "No."**

**Kyrian: "You say that, Amanda, and yet… Do you know how many times I've had to pull back from sinking my teeth into you neck? How many times I've felt your blood under my tongue and craved a taste of it?"**

**Amanda: "You have never hurt me and I know you would die before you did. You can't leave me like this."**

**Amanda: "You have never hurt me and I know you would die before you did. You can't leave me like this."**

**Kyrian: "Yes I can."**

**Amanda: "I don't want you to leave."**

**Kyrian: "Go back to your world, Amanda. It's safe there."**

**Dark Hunters Volume 2.**** Story by Sherrilyn Kenyon. Art by Claudia Campos. Published by St. Martin's Griffin. Chapter 18. Page Towards the end cause there is no way I'm counting pages.**

_**Nosferatu, **_**a word that means 'undead' in Romania, is another term for a vampire? Good to know, keep an eye out for this one in the story!**

**To calm vampires hysteria in the 1750s, Austrian empress Marie Theresa issued edicts to forbade the openings of graves and the desecration of bodies? *Peers at shovel in hand and around graveyard.* Do you think that law is still in effect**

**In vampires, the neurotransmitter dopamine in released in the brain when the creature is feeding which creates a necrotic, addictive effect? Yeah, let's get high off Blood!**

**During the middle ages in Romania, children born with teeth, excessive hair, deformed limbs, a large birthmark, or small tail were expected to become vampires? Do you think have cat ears and a cat tail with blue hair counts?**


	12. Names and Meaning

I thought this was a cute one. I will be making fun of the names, yes.

Paul is a Latin male only name that means Small or Humble. His last name Shinji means faithful second son in Japanese. ***I was trying not to laugh when I read this. I mean, really…small…humble…heh-heh. Well, his last name is spot on.***

Drew is a male and female name meaning warrior or man. It's grown quiet popular over the last decade. . ***Um, people started naming girls Drew in the early 1990...or sometime like that. Though I think they mean warrior, not man**.* Wow, this is sooooo perfect for Drew, who ever thought this up is really smart. Hayden means a rosy meadow, cool

Not sure why I'm doing this one….

Ash is a English male and female name that means Ash tree. Ketchum well duh is a pun on the phrase Catch 'em. ***I thought it would mean ash like…_ash_. Um…you learn something new everyday! And I know a girl with the name Ashton, so I thought it might be bi-gender.***

Again, why am I doing this one…

Dawn a English female name meaning sunrise or daybreak. Hikari means light in Japanese.***Dawn, daybreak, I totally didn't know that… Hikari that I really didn't know.***

Why must most of them be self-explanatory!

May is a female name that can mean: the fifth month in English. From Mary in Latin-American. There is the Scottish one—which is a form of Margaret—meaning pearl. And lastly, this one if a form of the Hebrew name Mary meaning Wished for. *** Pant, Pant. it took me a while to find this name actually—three different sites. May on the sight I was on wasn't a name itself. Maybelle was though. It means lovable.* **Maple means maple, like the tree.

Misty is a female name that when from English means…Misty and when from America means Covered in dew. ***Both those mean the same thing…***Waterflower is a water flower, like a water lily—one of my favorite flowers actually.

Allison is a name that can mean of noble birth (German), or Honest (Irish). ***I did pretty good on her first name, didn't I?* **Hurtmen is a name I made up meaning…men who hurt…wow that was lame.

Gary is a male name means spear in German, English, Irish, and Welsh. Oak means oak, like the tree! ***Humm…a spear you say…wouldn't that be a great way to DIE…***

Brendan is a male name that mean Raven in Ireland and Celtic. It means brave in Gaelic. Prince in Irish. And flame in German. *** Like the Raven one. It seems cooler than brave or prince. Flame comes in second* **Again, Birch like the tree

Kris the female name means Christ-bearer in Scandinavia. ***It's going to be really ironic later in the story when we learn more about her…***Um, Don't have a last name for her.

Leaf is a name that means….errr….leaf. Nor a last name for her. ***I really couldn't find some deep meaning for the name leaf…sorry Leaf***

Okay, now I'm interested so I'm just going to find the names of other characters that were only mentioned maybe once or twice but are in Anime

Harley is a male English name meaning spacious meadow. ***Really? I thought it mean motorcycle!* **Don't think there is a fan last name for him.

Kelsey is a male or female when meaning island of the ships, and female only when meaning brave. **Wow, good thing she's playing a bigger role in this story…***She flat out does not have a last name.*****

Reggie is a male or female name when meaning Advisor to the king. Seen Paul's ***I don't have a witty comment on this one…***

LAST ONE

Waveripple is a name meaning…wah! Waveripple's not a real name! Well, wave means a moving ripple on the ocean and ripple means flowing in tiny waves… wow. I just looked that up, my name could have been wave-wave or ripple-ripple if you think about it… And Team Sunrise…well that's not my last name


	13. Safe little world

**Waveripple: Hello, I'm back! With the New chappie! Yes! **

**Drake: ****Waveripple doesn't own Pokemon.**

May's POV

I wish you'd go back to your safe world, May.

Like I'd said, Drama was one of my favorites classes—except for today. Ms. Fantina was out to pick up the new student teacher so we were stuck with Mr. Crash Wake, and he was making us run laps.

"I hate Mr. Wake right now!" Allison cried.

"It not that bad, only…four more laps," I told her. Puffing between word—we'd run eight laps already without stopping. My legs felt like overcooked noodles.

"Actually, that's another mile," Drew pointed out. "Let me explain, airhead, one lap is one fourth of a mile, so four laps is one mile." He explained this very slow with a pause between each word, like I was four or something.

"Oh shut up!" I swung at him, but he sidestepped and I missed completely and fell on the ground—scraping the a fine layer of skin from my knee and the palm of my hand. I went into sitting position and placed a hand on my knee, grimacing. I cursed loudly, glancing from the blood on my knee and hand to Drew. He had his head snapped to way from me. His chest was moving, but I doubt he was really inhaling and exhaling.

My blood could set him off, and that would be a nightmare to everyone around. Mr. Wake come over. "Are you alright, Miss Maple?" I nodded.

"Yeah. I don't think I could run though," I _could_ run, but hey, this is Drama class! Not gym, I had the right!

"Quiet right, Mr. Hayden, please show her to the benches," Drew gulped but nodded and help me up. Even though I protested I didn't need a crutch, Drew still placed my arm around his shoulder and forced me to lean on him by positioning his arm around my waist. I was glaring angrily at him but he ignored me.

_He's probably just doing the knightly thing. _It occurred to me. Before Drew was a vampire, he was a page—a knight in training. Even after five hundred some-odd years, he still respected that chivalry he was raised with. I smiled as Drew help me on to a bench that was a few meters from the track. To confirm my earlier thoughts, Drew turned away from me and took a breath.

"Are you okay?" He said quickly.

"I'm fine," I told him, looking away, smiling.

"…That's…good," He said slowly. I blinked and looked up. His eyes were transfixed on my palm. _Oh no. He's. . ._ Drew leaned and slowly grabbed my palm. I screamed and flailed away. He shook his head and frowned.

…Or that's what happen in my head. Outside, I froze like a doe in the headlights. I just stared as Drew brought my hand to his mouth.

_DO SOMETHING! DO SOMETHING! DO SOMETHING! _both my inner voice and myself were crying at my body. _He'll bite you!_ Well, that's what I was excepting to happen, but weirdly, it didn't. Instead, Drew began ran his tongue over my scraped palm repeatedly. I got the strange image of two cats I'd once seen. One had a wound on his back and the other was licking the wound to clean. Though, I don't think that was what Drew was doing—even if I wished that was what he was.

Drew lifted his head, and, finally, I was able to regain enough control over my body to pull my hand away and wrap it in my shirt. I knew if he went for the knee, boyfriend or not, I was going to kick hard and aim low. _I wonder if that would really hurt him. . ._ I mused for a second. Drew raised his eyes to mine. I had seen his eye like this once before. It was went he was explain Vampire Instincts to me in the library. He shut his eyes tightly and looked away before opening them.

"Sorry," He whispered. Standing up and heading back over to the track. I frowned and tried to stand to follow him. I winced, my knee did hurt bad enough I couldn't walk, it seemed. Poor Drew, out of all the vampires I knew, Drew had the most control. So it must have horrible for him to lose control over a small amount of blood. I'd have to him talk about it later.

I walking in to biology, my hand wrapped tight. Even before I was within five feet of Misty and Dawn, Dawn's head snapped up and whipped around, her eyes darting towards my hand. "May, what happen?" She frowned and met my eyes.

"I tripped," I told them. They nodded—it was a perfect excuse, totally me. Better then I fell trying to punch Drew. Then a man in a lab coat with a green shirt under it walked in. He had brown hair and a small beard the only covered his chin and sideburns.

"Hello everyone. I'm Prof. Birch." As he said this most of the class glance back at Brendan Birch. The white haired boy down hunker down in his chair with a grimace. The Prof. glanced at him and grinned. "Hello, Brendan."

"…Hi, Dad," Brendan muttered out of the corner of his mouth. I suddenly felt bad for the boy. Having your parents drop you off at school was bad enough, having them as a teacher must be horrible.

The rest of class went as follows: Prof. Birch called ask like a zillion question about life science. Brendan was forced into answering all but three of them. As we exited, I patted the poor boy on the back.

"I feel for you," I said.

"Sure you do…have fun with free hour," he walked off. I smiled, one good thing was out of all my friends, I was the only one who _didn't_ overload on classes. I wonder the now empty halls until I ran into a geek senior girl with huge glasses walk by.

"Hey, Nellie, long time no see," I waved to her.

"Hey, Misty," She said, I was about correct my name when she turned the corner.

"Well, she got the M right," I thought as I head for the library, the room we were suppose to report to. But, then my mind wondered to Drew. He'd ignored me in math. I frowned with that on my mind, could I really stand an hour of doing nothing or, worse, homework in the library? Probably not.

I was walking out the door before I'd even finished the thought. The forest line loomed ahead. A strong wind blowing in my hair behind me. It was a great place to hide out, mostly because no one would come looking for you then and it was easy to blend back into the crowd at the bell. Just as I walked out of the building, I saw Nellie heading into the tree line. I blink, what is she doing?

_Hiding the dead body of her last date?_ My inner voice chortle. _Oh, May, leave her be._

'_If you say to leave her, then I gotta follow her'_

_WTF? o-0? HEY! _

My inner voice was ranting on and on, and I was ignoring her on and on as I stalked Nellie from a few yards away, ducking behind bushes and trees so she wouldn't see me…on and on. Although Nellie seemed too out of it to notice me, I still made sure to creep in the under brush **(…like a cat. =3, mrrow.)** Finally, Nellie stopped and I dove behind a tree that must have been at least a hundred years old.

Taking a breath, I peeked around the tree and found my self thankful for the wind to hid both my scent and my gasp. There stood Drew, watching Nellie. I sank down to the earth, confused as Hell. Why was going—

_Gluk, Gluk, gluk. _I swear my heart stopped then. Then was only one thing that sound could be. I peered around the tree, and suddenly wished I hadn't. Nellie eyes were half-shut and gazed over, glasses on the ground, and Drew's fangs at her neck. I whipped back around, gasping.

_Not a dead body, but hey, it'll work!_ my inner voice said.

'_Why are you such an ass?' _I asked her.

_I'm you, so why are you such an ass? _

'_Shut up,_' I yelled at her.

_Okay, I see you're starting to go all emo on me, so I'll stop. . ._ Finally she shut up.

_Gulk, gulk, gulk, gulk. _Though now I was wishing she hadn't. I quickly covered my ears to block out the noise of my boyfriend sucking the blood of an upperclassman. I felt like I was going to cry, tears welled up in my eyes. After what seemed like an hour, I finally gave up on trying to block out the noise and wiped my eyes, then blinked. The sound was gone, replaced by crunching leaves.

Were they both gone? Could I ran to my dorm and figure this all out, could I—

The wind shifted and blew towards Drew. He took a breath and let out a sigh. "May, do me a favor and just come out."

"…I'm not here." Okay, that was one of the most childish things I could say, but it come out of my mouth before I could think better of it. Drew sighed again, only louder this time.

"You're not coming out then?"

"Nope," I muttered, pulling my knees to my chin and looking down at the ground, or should I say, Drew's shoes standing on the ground. I jumped, vampire super speed had me at a major disadvantage.

"May…are you going to look at me?" He asked. I shook my head, I don't think I could stand to look at his face after what I just saw. "I thought as much." Silence filled the air around us. Either wanted to speak. I couldn't trust my voice to quake. Finally, Drew broke it. "I'm sorry you had to see that."

"It…it comes with having a vampire for a boyfriend, I guess," I told him, still looking away.

"…May, please look at me," Drew pleaded. I flicked my eyes up for a nanosecond before looking down. "May…please." His tone was hard and beseeching, but I still did not look at him for more then a second. He ran his hand through his hair, before grabbed my chin and forcing me look at him.

Of course when you only look at someone for less the two second, you don't really see what they look like. My stomach turned at the sight of my boyfriend—no, this might sound like my boyfriend but he was not my boyfriend. The vampire holding my chin had full blood red eyes—not just the irises but the pupils as well, only it was a darker shade. A smear of blood was on both the upside of his hand as well as his mouth. Ivory fangs protruded from his lips, which were in a frown. He sighed and released my chin. Quickly, I flinched away.

"These are the times I wish you'd go back in your safe world, May. The one without me." Drew pushed a lock of hair out of my face, which cause me to steal a glance at his sad grin.

"But I want the world _with _you," I whispered. He chuckled sorrowfully at me.

"But that's not the happy little world you _should_ live in." Drew said. Finally, I forced myself to turn and look at him. He smiled a little at me.

"_Is_ there a world that's happy with you in it?" I pressed.

"No, there's not," he shook his head. "Not unless I can go back to being human. A nice safe for you to be around human."

"You are safe for me to be around!" I cried. Drew jerked away at my outburst.

"May, you couldn't be more wrong," He held his head and shook it.

"You wouldn't hurt me," I said. "I don't think you could."

_Nice going, May._ My inner voice muttered right after the words left my mouth.

"You really don't think I could?" Drew smirked suddenly, and I got a bad feeling in my stomach. "May, I could kill you before you had any idea what was going on." Drew suddenly leaned towards my throat. "And the though of your death is…very _tempting _for my thirst right now." I felt his warm, chuckling breath on my throat. "Very…" He kissed the hollow of my throat. "Very…" Drew open his mouth and clamped on to my neck. "Tempting…" I felt the feeling of his fang tips on my throat, pressing against the skin—not quiet hard enough to pierce it, but it was close.

"Drew, please, no, stop!" I pushed at him with all my strength—but even that wasn't enough to move him. Drew chuckled and pulled back from my neck.

"May, you knew what I'm capable of, and still you waited until just before I pressed my fangs into your neck to try and stop me. Now, think of what would happen if you didn't know what I am." Drew said, smiling softly as I mulled over his words. I winced as a scene like the Drew had said came to mind, "My point. May, I _have_ done that. I have killed pure girls just like you without so much as a second thought. Back then, it didn't really matter. Humans were prey, and nothing more." Drew paused and looked away, his eyes starting to return to normal. "Though I didn't regret it then, it tortures me now. But I still did it. If I don't control myself, I can do it again, oh so easily. So what makes you think I wouldn't hurt you?"

"If you were going to hurt me, then you would have done it a long time ago," I told him, placing a hand on his shoulder. "And I'm still here, aren't I?" Drew sat silence, head down, remorse and guilt in his features. I sighed and grabbed his chin. "Drew, whatever you use to do…it doesn't matter to me." I smiled at him gently. "I love you." Drew blinked then let a small grin slip out of the remorse.

"You really shouldn't," Drew warned. "I'm not…" He mulled around for the right world. "Human, well not anymore."

"So? I'm not a six-foot blonde with a skinny waist, but that hasn't held me back much," I grinned happily. Drew stared before pulled me into a hug.

"Thank you, May. I…need to hear that," He muttered into my hair. _RING! RING!_ We blinked and exchanged looks. "There's the bell…"

"Man, it has a great way of ruining the mood," Drew helped me up.

"It hasn't totally ruined it," Drew smirked and kissed me.

"Your right," I grinned then grabbed his arm and pulled him towards the school. "Now, it's lunch time! And, if your this testy when you're just thirsty, think how bad it'll be when you hungry!"

Drew laughed as I pulled him down a forest path…and tripped on a cat.

"MRROW!" The red cat cried and scrambled out from under my feet. The cat glared with its black eyes at me before running off.

"Heh-heh, sorry!" I called. It paused and looked back at me, blinked once and…stuck its tongue out before disappearing. "Did you see that?"

"See what?"

"…um, nothing."


	14. CAts on the roof

Dawn's POV

It was like we were five! I mean, the farm, really? That's the best back to boarding school field trip they can come up with? Everyone stared at Ms. Flannery as she told us this. One of the advantages to being sophomore was this trip, and we were going to a farm?

"I can just see the excitement in your faces!" Ms. Flannery grinned. Wha… I shook my head. A trip to a farm is exciting when you seven. "This will be so much fun!"

"Is she alright?" Allison asked. "She seems way to happy about a trip to a farm…"

"Maybe she's never been to a farm…?" May suggested.

"That would make sense…" Misty muttered as Ms. Flannery jumped up and down telling Mr. Crasher Wake about the trip.

Just then Kris came bolting up to us. "DID YOU HEAR! WE'RE GOING TO FARM!" Kris squealed super loud.

"I think my ears are bleeding," Leaf rubbed her ears. "Man, Kris, could you scream that ANY LOUDER!" ANY MORE YELLING and I'm going to snap. Geez, all the times super hearing sucks…

"Leaf, it's a farm! With all the cute little animals…oh I hope I get to pet a puppy…" Kris left to her own little world. "Puppies…"

"I really hope her boyfriend comes to see her soon," Leaf muttered.

"Wait, back up! Kris has a boyfriend?" Allison asked, shocked.

"Oh, yes!" Kris popped up. "He's the best boyfriend ever! He's handsome and cute! And all round a great guy. A heart of gold! And he's always nice and—" Leaf slapped a hand over her mouth.

"We get it!" Leaf snapped. "This happens when she's doesn't get to talk to her knight in golden armor every other day!"

"I talk to my knight all the time," May chirped.

"Oh, quiet waving your lovely relationship in our faces," Allison stuck her tongue out.

"Now that you tell me not to…" May trailed off, smiling.

"Don't you think about it!" Allison snapped. She stuck her fingers in her ears. "LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA!" The funny part was May had kept her mouth shut the whole time.

That night, I sat on the roof, bored out of my mind. I glanced at the guys dorm… Do they know I'm here…do they care? I stood up stretched—which I don't really need to do anymore, but it's a habit after sitting for an hour and only blinking ten times. I was working on going without blinking once—human habits, I guess…or maybe it's because I'm always around them…hmm.

"Mrroow?" I blinked and looked up to see a red cat sitting on the roof near me. I grinned and held my hand out.

"Hello there little kitty." I cooed. The cat flicked its tale and gave me a 'you're-kidding-right?' look. "Okay then…" I stared at the cat and it stared back. Its black eyes looking bored. Finally. Mostly out of my own boredom, I went over and petted the cat's head, it purred. "What are you doing, kitty." it glared at me and stopped purring. "So you don't want to be called kitty?" It purred.

"Now, really, what are you doing up here?"

"_Mrrooow." _It chirped and walked towards the side of the roof.

"What are you doing?" I asked. It looked down, then jumped on to a window sill, then the next and the next and so on until its paws touched the ground. It looked up at me and flicked its tail. "Um, bye." I smiled and waved at it as it disappeared. "I hope there is a cat at the farm."


	15. Info to know 5

**Did you know…**

_**Nosferatu, **_**a word that means 'undead' in Romania, is another term for a vampire? Good to know, keep an eye out for this one in the story!**

**To calm vampires hysteria in the 1750s, Austrian empress Marie Theresa issued edicts to forbade the openings of graves and the desecration of bodies? *Peers at shovel in hand and around graveyard.* Do you think that law is still in effect**


	16. Kelsey

**Again, don't own Pokemon**

**Kelsey **

Misty's POV

The fire raising up between the two opponents was palpable in the air. May and Dawn, two fierce fighters, going at it was one of the few sights that actually had the power to scared the heck out of me.

Me, poor me. Holding the object and prized of this fearful feud.

"You have once last chance, Dawn. Give up," May growled, leaning close so their noses were almost touching.

"You think you could beat a vampire?" Dawn hissed.

"I don't think, I know!" May glowered. Drew opened his mouth to make a remark, but Dawn, without taking her eyes off May, slapped his face.

"Don't," She growled, the hot venom in her sending the other vampire recoiling back. "Now, are we going to finished this once and for all?" May gave a hard nodded. The two raised their fists and said, "Rock, paper, scissors shoot!"

"Ha, paper covers rock! I win!" May cheered, taking the Pixie Stick from my hand.

"Waah! I should have cheated!" Dawn cried. I sighed. All this over a Pixie Stick? Well, to be fair, it was the last one at the store we stopped at on the road to Maulville. "I really wanted to see if a vampire could get a sugar high too!"

"You're kidding me!" Paul groaned. "You really wanted to see if you could get a sugar high from a Pixie Stick!"

"Yeah, it would take a lot more than one to do that," Ash told her.

"So I _can_ get a sugar high?" Dawn asked, eyes full of hope.

"You can. But I wouldn't let you. A vampire on any type of a high is a bad thing." Paul paused. "Except of a blood high. Those are kinda fun." Drew glared.

"Please don't give any of the knuckle heads here any ideas," He grumbled.

"Hee-hee, Drew called you a knucklehead, Dawn," May snickered.

"I meant you too, May," Drew told her. She glared and crossed her arms.

"I'm going to pretend I didn't hear that!" It took all of three seconds for an argument to spring up between the two, which started an argument between Dawn and Paul who were trying to stop the fighting.

"…So, um, see any good movies lately?" Ash asked as we both prayed that the fight didn't turn physical. If it did, one of us would have to brave it and get May out of there. …by one of us, I mean Ash will brave it and risk his life to save May—what a brave boyfriend I have! **(;-3)**

Then the best thing that could have ever happen happened. "Okay, everyone! We're here!"

After ditching our stuff at the dorms, we were allowed to look around. Gary, Braden and Allison were drag towards a cow barn with Ms. Flannery. Leaf was chasing Kris about trying to help the poor black dog she was trying to capture. And Ash, May, Dawn, Paul, Drew and I were sitting on a fence watching all this chaos go on then a voice came out of now where.

"Well, well, what do we have here? Why aren't you kids doing something with the others?" Before I really was sure what was going on, Ash had his arm held out in front of me—as did Drew with May. A girl with long light brown hair and a hat the covered her face paused. "…Huh? Well, lookie here!" The girl flicked her hand up relieving a pretty face with an a pair of deep brown eyes.

"K-Kelsey?" Drew dropped his arm.

Kelsey giggled, "Hello, Drew! I've see you in like…50 years!" Then it hit me, this girl's a vampire.

"It's been almost 90 years. We last met in 1920s." Drew told her.

"But that would mean its like, 2010! And I know it's only 1996." She laughed and everyone stared at her. This girl was a little over ten years off on the current date. How is that possible nowadays?

"Um, Kelsey is it? The date is 2010," Paul told her.

"Oh…well, who cares! Anyway, you know, the 1920s were fun! Oh, I remember bootlegging! It some of the most fun I've had in a long time. Good times!" Kelsey grinned. This was one strange girl.

"Bootlegging? Why would a vampire bootleg liquor?" Paul asked in a 'this-girl-is-crazy' voice.

"You should be nicer to your elder, little one," Kelsey scolded him.

"Little?" Paul growled. "I am not little."

"Drew, I do believe I've told you this, but, as for you. I do not consider a vampire a true adult—not matter what their physical age—until they reach one thousand years of age." She leaned down and met Paul's eyes. "I guess you're only, oh, 425 or so." Paul recoiled like she had struck him. "Aw, a child of the witch trails, ay? Lucky duck!" Paul glowered but said nothing. "Ooh, tell me, little one, who turned you and why? Were you doom to death for witch craft? Or were you turn cause you were in the wrong place at the wrong time? Or was it because you were a revenge turning. Or-" She paused. "Oh, I hit another chord. I'm sorry." Her voice was filled with false sympathy. Paul scowled and sulked off. "Oh, I think I hurt his feelings."

"I'd better make sure he's okay." Dawn muttered, following Paul.

"Paul has feelings other than broody and evil/sadistic?" Ash asked.

"I know, I'm shocked too," I said.

"Well, I'll be seein' ya!" Kelsey turned. "Bye." Kelsey strolled off happily.

"Looks like some things do change with Kelsey," Drew muttered.


	17. info to know 6

**Did you know…**

**In vampires, the neurotransmitter dopamine in released in the brain when the creature is feeding which creates a necrotic, addictive effect? Yeah, let's get high off Blood!**

**During the middle ages in Romania, children born with teeth, excessive hair, deformed limbs, a large birthmark, or small tail were expected to become vampires? Do you think have cat ears and a cat tail with blue hair counts?**


	18. Losing your battle with gravity

**Waveripple: Okay, to Big Big Misty Fan…sorry if I offended you. I type, post, **_**then**_** think and ****I don't own Pokemon****. **

MAY'S POV

I hadn't seen Paul since he went all broody and left. Dawn had given up saying he was probably in the next town—or region—and that he's be back by tomorrow. Drew had added that staying away to long would give Kelsey satisfaction and that would dent Paul's pride. Something Paul would not allow.

After dinner, Misty and Ash were helping Leaf save some poor dog from Kris. Dawn was with Allison doing something or other. And Drew and I were watching all this unfold from the safety of the fence.

"Here girl! Come out, girl!" Ash was calling, running around.

"Ash! We are looking for Kris, not the dog!" Misty told him.

"That's who I'm calling for!" Ash laughed and got a rock thrown at him.

"Just shut up."

I laughed from my spot on the ground in front of the fence. I would help, but I like bonding with Drew—or that's what I like to call it anyway. Drew rolled his eyes, then turned his head to the side. "Hello, Kelsey." Kelsey's appearances suddenly beside me caused me to jump.

"Hello Drew and May." She grinned. Kelsey paused a moment before casually saying, "You know, I should report you to the Monarchs for break one of the most important rule you know."

"Most important rule?" I repeated.

"Telling a human that you're a vampire," Then she gave me a wicked, fanged smiled. "Without killing them, of course." I recoiled from her. Drew sighed.

"Don't worry May, she's kidding." Drew said with a glare at the older vampire.

"I am…kinda. Besides," She pinched Drew's cheek. "I wouldn't tear my favorite grandson from the only girl I've ever seen to make him happy."

"Grandson? You don't look old enough!" I cried.

"Not like that!" Drew exclaimed.

"Yup! He's my grandson by blood," Kelsey put an arm around his shoulder. "37 kids and still going strong!"

"You know it doesn't work like that!" Drew growled.

"Humph, you're not fun," Kelsey rolled her eyes. "He's my grandson in the sense that he's the fledging of my fledging." She drew two curved lines in front of her that crisscrossed to make her point with her pointer fingers.

"Oh…" I nodded, still a little confused.

"Don't think about it to much May. That is not how vampire…err…'families' work. It only really counts if you're family before turning or one wants to be in a family. Not who turns who." Drew sent a glare at Kelsey who shrugged.

"Yeah, I guess. If it did work that why then their would be a lot of parent/child and sibling relationships." Kelsey said. "But, hey, went you've been around as long as I have you wish it did work like that." Kelsey sighed then perked up. "So…you guys are cute couple!" Then the vampire turned and walked off.

"Just how old is she?" I asked.

"She thinks about 8000 or so. They didn't really have dates much in the years before 6000 BC." I stared at him. Was he for real?

"Hmm, she really knows how to get under people's skin," I watched as Ash held Misty back from trying to kill the content looking vampire.

"Hmm, yeah," Drew muttered. I glanced up. He looked as though his body was here, but his mind was somewhere way different.

"What's up with you?" I asked.

"Huh, oh nothing. Just reminiscing about a painful event," Drew said as Kelsey strolled off, leaving Misty steaming. "A very painful event."

"Okay, good to know," I responded. I paused for a moment before opening my mouth to speak when a dog the size of a horse ran me over.

"Come here, dog! I'm not going to hurt you—probably!" Kris cried, running after it.

"May!" Drew exclaimed, jumping down. "Are you okay?" I blinked.

"I think so. But did anyone get the number of that bus that hit me?" I grumbled.

"HAR-HAR, MAY! THAT'S VERY FUNNY!" I heard Dawn yell.

"I DIDN'T MEAN IT LIKE THAT! SORRY!" I yelled back—even though it made my head spin. "I think I'd better go lie down." I mumbled, standing up and holding my head. The second I took a step I fell forward. Luckily for me, Drew caught my arm before I face planted.

Drew sighed. "I'd better carry you there."

"I don't need to be—" Before I could even finish, Drew plucked me up bridal-style. "Okay, but just this once…and never again!"

"Until the next time you lose you're battle with gravity."

**WoWHOO! CONTESTSHIPPING FLUFF!**


	19. peeking into Paul, again

**Okay...I bet your wondering why I didn't update for so long…Well, I didn't update because my computer broke. I couldn't get online, so, really, I was screwed. **

**I spend the time typing and training my Pokemon on Platinum—got to get all of them at the same level…oh, and I doodled…a lot. I read my newest manga, Soul Eater, at least three times—a day. I also got my ham radio tech license for my dad for father's day—don't know my call sign yet. And…I also got a haircut. Okay, Drake! Take it away!**

**Drake: ****As we know, Waveripple owns nothing short of the clothes on her back.**

**Also, to lazy to make the info and quotes into their own chappies, so they get to live at the beginning of the chapter:**

**Did you know: Some vampires live in castles, sleep in coffins, have heighten senses of sight and smell, an are fatally allergic to sunlight? *Looks at coffin* Um….creepy. **

DAWN'S POV:

I had searched for hours for Paul, but he was gone. I sighed, glancing around the dorm room. I was to antsy to sat up in here all night, so I simply snuck out—which was way too easy for the record.

The moon was a little sliver above my head. The clouds covered it every so often, so the night seemed a little to close for comfort.

"What kinda of vampire am I? I'm scared of the night? Gees, I really s—" Then a scent I knew all to well come to my nose. "Hmm, Paul's back." Quickly—well, human quickly anyway—I followed it to the big red barn. I stepped inside and glanced around. Dark, very, very, very dark! With my luck, something will jump out at me!…sucky, sucky vampire am I—err, no pun intended. In my defense, though, I'd only been a vampire for less an a full year. I still have human tendencies. Like fear of the dark, snakes, spiders, math tests, you know, the norm.

Finally, I found myself in the hay loft thingie. Paul sat staring out the window. "Um, hey, are you okay?" He didn't respond, just kept staring out in to the night. I walked over and sat beside him. For all most five minutes, we sat in silence. Finally, I got up—best leave him be, I figured. Just as I turned and started off, Paul mumbled, "I feel like I should blame him." I paused and looked back at him. "That he should be the one burdened with all the sins that have plagued me. That it should be weighing down his soul not mine. But I just can't bring myself to blame him."

"Blame who?" I asked, crouching how beside him.

"My brother."

FLASHBACK

The last morning Paul spent as a human started like another day had started lately—cold and alone. Cold cause winter was on the way, alone because his brother, Reggie, was gone with the Preacher and a few others from the little town of Veilstone hunting Hell Spawn that were scourging the town.

Hall Spawn were all thing that were unholy. Witches mostly, and the occasional werewolf, but, as of late, there had been more and more people waking in the middle of the woods or in an alley somewhere with two bite marks on their neck or wrists. So now the town was on high alert for vampires. Which was why Reggie was gone. Reggie and the Preacher were the heads of the hunting party, so Paul was use to getting up alone.

Paul glanced out the window. A tendril of smoke twisted up towards the sky. A burning. Paul frowned, he had been to one burning and hoped to never go back. Hearing the screams as the flames consumed the witch, the tang of burning hair hung thick in air, all of it made his stomach turn with disgust and anguish. No being, unholy or not, should have to suffer like that. Flames burning into one's skin until the fire finally kills you. Paul shuddered and turned away from the scene.

A while later the sound of gravel crunching under foot alerted Paul to the person coming up to the door. _Probably just Reggie._ Paul thought, waiting for his brother to walk in.

_Knock, knock, knock._ Paul blinked. Wasn't Reggie, clearly. Paul stood up and opened the door. Outside stood a tall man in black with his red hair falling in his face and a hat casting a shadow so Paul couldn't see his face. He was not anyone Paul knew.

"Is Reggie here?" He asked in a low voice. Paul had a sinking suspicion about this guy. All in black, the sun not touching any of his skin, and dark air about him. Paul just knew he was someone he should not allow in—if the old legends were true a vampire could not come in without being invited first.

"No, he's not." Paul leaned against the door frame.

"Alright, and, may I ask, who you are?" the man inquired.

"I'm his brother, Paul." Paul responded, trying to give as little information as possible.

"Nice to meet you, Paul. I'm Nigel. May I come in?" He asked.

"Why? It's a nice day and Reggie should be back soon. We could just wait." Paul told him.

The man smirked, "Wait? Paul, you and I both know Reggie wouldn't be back till dark. Now will you let me in." Nigel placed his arms on the door frame and met Paul's eyes.

"No," Paul spat.

"I wasn't asking," Nigel pushed Paul into the house, causing him to stumble to the ground. Before Paul could pick himself up, Nigel held his hand over his throat.

"What…are you?" Paul gasped out.

"You should know," Nigel took off his hat, two blood red eyes sparked with sadistic pleasure. "I'm a vampire and your brother kill my mate."

"A vampire…" Paul repeated, wide-eyed

"And soon…" He leaned down, and moved his hand. "…you'll be one too."

All Paul remembered from his turning was pain, pure, flaming pain shooting through his body. He tried to cry out, but something stopped him every time. Then, after what seemed like hours, the pain dimmed and Paul finally blacked out.

Paul groaned and forced his eyes opened. He felt like he'd been run over by a herd of cattle, then thrown off a cliff into a ravine of sharp rocks. He looked around, he was in his room. Though his head felt full of cotton, he could still hear voices coming from the door. Slowly, he walked over, but before we was even halfway to the door, he could hear Reggie and the Preacher's voices as clear as if they were in the room.

"Please, you can't just think that he's…one of them!" Reggie's voice was pleasing.

"Reggie, listen. He had the bite marks on his neck, and blood smears on his mouth and tongue! He is a vampire now. A beast. A spawn of the Devil. We have to kill him." The Preacher argued. "Look, I know he was your brother, but it's to late." As the Preacher told Reggie something else, the words soaked in to Paul's mind. His stomach turned. He a vampire? It didn't seem right. He didn't feel any different—save for the pain he felt. Then the breeze blew through the house, and Paul's hand shot to his suddenly burning throat.

"No…" He frowned, the sound of footsteps come to him. In the twelve seconds he had before his brother and the Preacher came back Paul had to make a choice. Stay there, do the right thing, and let them kill him, or save his own life and get away.

"Sorry, Reggie," He whispered, jumping out the window.

Paul's breath was labored, leaning against a tree in the woods around Vielstone. His throat felt like someone had shoved a white hot rod down it and then set a fire. He groaned, what was going on? The answer was always at the edged of his mind. He was a vampire, a vampire drinks…blood. He rubbed his temples, trying to banish the thought of the red liquid that flowed through the veins of humans from his mind.

Paul slumped down to the grassy earth, wishing he had just stayed and died. Then, not so far away, he heard something. Humming, he realized. Before he could control his legs, he found himself standing on the fridges of the woods.

_B-bmp, b-bmp, b-bmp, b-bmp. _The sound rang so loudly in his ears that he wanted to blocked it out, and, yet, it was also like music. Then a young towns woman walked by. Why she was walking outside at twilight went there were monsters about was beyond him. Monster like him.

**Dunt-dunt-DUNT DUNT! That was the music played in horror movies right before the monster comes out. In this case, the monster is Paul…oh that is scary. **

**Since I got a few reviews saying they liked the line 'Next time you lose your battle with gravity'—At least that's what I think it is, I don't have internet while I'm typing this—if you give me credit for taking all of five seconds to think it up, you may use it. Though, PM if you do cause I'll probably want to read a line I came up with in another Contestshipping Fic.**


	20. Paul's Tender Past

****

And we fine out more about Paul's tender past…I own nothing!

Did you know: The blood temperature of a vampire may be as chilly as 65° F (18° C), compared with the 98.6° F (37° C) in humans? *Looks at thermometer.* Darn, I need to lose 30 more degrees!

Paul felt horrible. He felt emotionally weak, yet physical strong. He glanced at the woman he was sure he's probably seen a million times before at sometime or another, a knot twisted in his stomach. He'd killed her. He wasn't even sure how it happen. Once second he was looking at her, the next she was dead in his arms. Paul sighed, wiping his mouth with a cringe.

Sicken, he turned and darted off."Even after killing that woman, I'm still hungry?" He growled, waiting for the pain to subside hours after the woman's death, at dawn. "I wish I were dead—it's better the suffering with this." He slumped down. "I wonder how many people have to die to stop the pain…" He mused. Then a strange yet familiar sound came to his now overly sensitive ears. "Hymnals? It must be Sunday." Paul hadn't realized almost a week had past. He sighed. The hymns were both soothing and sorrowing. From all the old legends, vampires couldn't read, touch, or enter anything that is holy. That gave him an idea. If he enter the church after everyone had left, it might just kill him. Anything was better then being a monster that feeds on blood.

Keeping his distance, Paul watched as the church goers left, most looked crestfallen. He had a hunch that it was somehow about him, but he placed his hands over his ears to stop the voice he was sure to hear if he watched to long.

Finally, the last of the humans he had once know wandered out, Paul crept over and peeked in. The Preacher was walking around doing…Preacher stuff. He bit his lip, what could he do? Just stroll in and ask the Preacher to kill him…that might work actually.

Paul took a deep breath and stepped into the church. "Preacher." the Preacher's head snapped up and when he saw the vampire, he backed away.

"No wait! I don't want to—" Paul held his hands palms up, but the Preacher was already reaching for a candle stick. (**Err, what did they have in churches then?)**

"Back, Demon! The power of the Lord compels you!"

Paul blinked, waiting for something to happen to him. The Preacher's shock mirrored his own. Wasn't he suppose to be dead, dieing, or at least hurt? The Preacher glowered, and reached back for one of the churches many crucifixes. Only when he did this his palm was cut on a piece of wood jetting out from the table.

__

The Preacher must be in league with the Devil for this type of chastisement. . .

Paul thought as a breeze blew the scent of the holy man's blood to him. _Or Maybe the Devil's on my side. _

Paul tried to keep his eyes off the blood, but the scent just seemed to fill his nostrils. Sweet, like the young woman's…He quickly tried to banished the thought from his mind, but it was impossible. The thirst was clawing at him. He had to do it…he _had _to do it…had to…

The Preacher knew not what to do. The young man in front of him was stepping closer, eyes locked on his palm. The boy, child, was cursed this way! The Preacher could not just suddenly give up everything the Good Book said about holding grudges. Though, this child was now one of them. Those monsters what feasted on human flesh. But the Preacher had nothing to use to defend himself from the monster, the vampire, who he had once known and cared for, pressed his head back and sunk Hell Bent fangs into his neck.

If he wasn't already damned, he was now. He took the life of a Preacher! He sighed, cursing himself for the uncontrollable hungry that seem to rage through him no matter what he did to sooth it

"Preacher!" A voice echoed. Paul's undead heart stopped. Reggie. Killing the Preacher he could get over in time. Killing his brother was something he could not. He dashed out the back door of the holy building. As he entered the tree line, a gasp rang out loudly from the house of worship. Paul paused and looked at the temple, regret filling him.

Damn his cursed soul. Damn the vampire who blighted him. Damn everything in his life that led up to this! He growled, turning and walking into the woods, his nails digging into his palms.

He had to get away from his town. He had to flee from everything from his past life. And he had to do it now.

Flash Forward

I stared at the purple haired vampire. He sighed, "I've never been back to Vielstone in all my 410 years as a vampire. I don't even know what happened to Reggie." He pulled his knees to his chin. "Maybe if I found out he lived a good life, maybe I could blame him. But if my actions damned his, then it would be impossible for me to."

I didn't know what to say. I mean, he just spilled one of the most life changing moments in his life with me. "Maybe, if Reggie saw you know and knew you were happy—he'd be find with you blaming him." Wow that was a crappy thing to say. When he turned and looked at me, I knew he was thinking the same thing. I sighed. "Paul…I have no idea how to make this better. I can't change the past."

"…You can't. But…" Paul let out a breath and stood up. "You can know that is you never tell anyone, fledging or not, I will rip your head off." I smiled to myself and got up, just before he left the hay loft thingie, I hugged his back.

"Don't worry! This will be our little secret!"

* * *

Third person.

"Hmm, quiet interesting," Kelsey muttered from the shadows as Paul and Dawn left the barn. "I seems I have two grandsons here." A image of her 8th fledging, Nigel, come to mind. She hadn't seen him in a long time. Maybe 300 years or so? How ever long ago the 1600's were. Last she heard, he'd found himself a sweet mate and was living happily.

Another curse of being immortal was getting over a loved one's death. Humans learn, grow, and move on with relatively fast time; whereas vampires take many, many, many years to get over the pain and loss. Some never do.

Kelsey sighed, then suddenly grabbed the hand of the hunter behind her and wretched the stake from her hand. "I'm not your target, Leaf, why are you attacking me?" Leaf growled. Rolling her eyes, Kelsey released her hand. Leaf scowled at her, rubbing her wrist.

"I attack you because you're a blood sucking beast," Leaf snarled.

"That may be, but you and I both know you can't hunter vampires with out a warrant over their heads. And I'm warrant free for the moment." Kelsey said.

"Grrrr," Leaf ground her teeth. Smiling, Kelsey started circling around the hunter.

"You know you can't fight it. You'll never win. So, go away or do what you wanted to do," Kelsey paused and opened her arms wide. "Let's see which half is stronger. You're, quote, civil-half, unquote, or the brutish-half that preys on death." Kelsey held the stake out.

Still scowling, Leaf spat at it. "It's tainted now."

"That's what I thought," Kelsey chucked the stake into the field a few hundred yards away. She turned, and started to exit while saying, "Leaf, you can't fight what half of you is. You'll either accept it, or go mad trying not to."

****

Oh and I** know I'm gonna feel really dumb when I say this…but, I just noticed that Devil is evil with a D… I feel really unsmart right now. My favorite line from this chapter is '**If he wasn't already damned, he was now'** I just loved it! Oh and it would seem Drew and Paul are cousins…kinda.**


	21. History of vampires

QUOTE!

'**Fueled by the growth of Internet chat rooms and Web sites, the number of self proclaimed vampires has grown rapidly since the 1990s. These modern vampires point to a variety of influences, from ancient Romany vampires to Vlad Dracula, Bathory, and Rice's fictional character Lestat. These vampire lovers, most between the ages of 15 and 30, live the vampire lifestyle, painting their faces chalk white, their eye lids black, and their lips blood-red. They dress in black velvet, leather, and Victorian-era clothes and wear fake fangs while attending vampire themed parties. Rather than call themselves vampires, they prefer to be known as vampyres (with a y), Dark Angels, or the kindred, to disguise their subculture from stereotypical movie vampires. Whatever they are called, these people have blended fiction, fantasy, and folklore into thriving subculture. Most members of this culture do not commit violence or practice black magic, or, according to Ramsland, drink blood.' **

**An excerpt from ****The Mysterious & Unknown Vampires ****written by Stuart A. Kallen, Published by Reference Point Press™. Chapter 4: Vampire People, Page 86 and 87.**

History of vampires

Misty's POV

Finally, we got to go back to school! This was the weirdest trip ever. This coming from a vampire's girlfriend. I sighed, falling onto my bed. May followed in suit.

"Come on, guys! I had a great time!" Dawn chirped.

"Dawn, shut up," I groaned. The bus had gotten stuck in the mud just out side of Fourtree, so the ride took seven hours longer than it was suppose to. Worse then that was that we have to suffer through the school day! Why are teachers so cruel?

"Look on the bright side, Misty!" May said. "We don't have homework!"

"And I heard that Ms. Fatina's new student teacher's really cute!" Dawn smiled. "Only that he's suddenly sick and I want see him anytime soon…man…"

"Lucky me…I have a boyfriend…" I muttered. "Who I bet is three times as cute."

"Ash is nice. But Drew is better!" May giggled.

"I think Paul better. He doesn't obsessive over me like Drew does with May. And he's smarter then Ash," Dawn smiled.

"Obsessive?" May jolted up.

"Yeah, he talks about you all the time." Dawn told her.

"Well, that's beside the point. Dawn, Paul is a hold hearted jerk." I told her. He sent me a glare.

"You just don't know him," She pointed out. I was about to open my mouth when Dawn said. "Well, you humans should get so sleep. Yup, sleep!" With that, she was gone.

"I hate when she does that." May grumbled.

"The worse part is she probably just heard you," I giggled.

"Wouldn't doubt it."

The next day!

History class, Miss Gardenia was smiling a little too widely. "Okay class! Today we will be doing our first project of the year!" Oh no. Miss Gardenia's projects usually have to do with reenactments. Oh how I hate reenactments. I was this dude call Giovanni who tried to take over the world with 'clones'. What kind of crazy does that! A crazy vampire apparently…or that's what Drew told us.

"This year, being that you've been here and more or less know the ropes, It's a free project! You can do whatever you want inside you're groups!" We all stared, free projects? Yes! "Now, I will assign you groups!"

Man, Teachers sure have a way of ruining things. "Okay…err…first group. I know! Gary, Braden, Allison and Kris. Second group is…" with that the teacher started sighing us off. Then, finally, "Fifth group, Misty, May, Leaf, and Dawn. Last group, Ash, Drew and Paul. Now get into your groups, quickly."

"Hiya guys," Leaf greeted, sending her stuff down.

"Hey! I guess we can be partners! Any ideas for the project?" Dawn asked.

"How about an reenactment, Misty can be the star," May smiled wickedly.

"No! I refuse!" I cried.

"You're not an actor?" Leaf teased.

"No." I snarled, flatly.

We teased for a while when Miss Gardenia yelled out. "Okay, time. Now, I will come up to one of your group and ask for what you will be doing your project on! No talking! Group one! Allison?"

"Um…the umm…Time that zeppelin hit that building in Saffron City?" Allison blurted out.

"Okay, that will work," The rest of the groups told their idea while we were freaking out about ours. We really should have been talking about this then. "Group five? Leaf?" We sent her a 'please-pick-something-good!' looks.

"The history of vampires through out the world," Leaf stated simply. We blinked, confused. Where did she get that one?

"Oh that sounds wonderfully unique, girls!" Miss Gardenia smiled. "Last, err…Paul?"

Paul glanced up and shrugged, "The Veilstone Witch Trials?" I watched as Dawn smiled softly.

"Good, good." The teacher wrote it down. "Okay, class I hope you use you free hour to work on this." Then the bell rang. "Dismissed."

"Leaf, why did you pick that?" I asked.

"Huh? Oh, no reason. Just came out of my mouth," With that she walked towards Kris. The boys walked up then.

"Man, you all have it so easy!" Dawn sighed to the boys. "Two of you lived through it!"

"Yep…running from villagers with touches and pitchforks and crazed vampire hunters. Most fun of my life," Drew rolled his eyes.

"Ditto," Paul said in a tone that said, 'ask-any-more-about-it-and-I-will-rip-your-head-clean-off.'

"Err…good to know," May and I backed away slowly.

**Drake: That was short.**

**Waveripple: That's why the quote/info is long! Anyway, why does Leaf want to do a project on vampires I wonders—even though I think we all know… —.—' Also WHEN IS IKARISHIPPING DAY? Please tell me! I need to know!**


	22. Free hour with Leaf

**Um…err…didn't have an really idea's for this chappie, so um…It's just a cute 'post this on your profile' I found that I added comments to so if you post this, you know, you can take them off. The bolded stuff is stuff that has to do with this story:**

**Lessons learned in Twlight:**

1. You can enjoy the banquet while resisting the wine.

**2. The future is not set in stone.**

**3. Men are crabby when they're hungry.**

4. Nothing beats an irritable grizzly bear.

**5. True love knows no boundaries.**

6. Some people are just danger magnets.

**7. Even eternal enemies can work together to save something they love.**

8. Forget the fangs - real vampires sparkle! (**Or have weird colored hair!)**

**9. Soul mates exist, even if it takes 100 years to find them. (Try 100+)**

10. Porshe 911 Turbos make really great bribes.

**11. Friendship is like the sun on a cloudy day.**

**12. Snow just means it's too cold for rain.**

**13. Family is about more than just blood. (Just ask Kelsey)**

**14. What's worth doing is worth over-doing.**

**15. Losing your temper can be hair-raising.**

16. "Vegetarian" has many meanings.

**17. Even monsters can hold on to their humanity. (Take Paul for example…no wait, scratch that….Kidding! Or am I?)**

**18. There are exceptions to every rule. (As long as you have some one older and more powerful than you on your side)**

19. Always verify bad news before doing something stupid.

**20. Hearing voices in your head doesn't necessarily mean you're crazy. (Inner voices are very smart—and annoying) **

**21. Love means being willing to sacrifice your happiness for another's**. (**Happiness, the thirst for the one you love's blood, same thing)**

22. Cold hands = Warm heart.

**23. Not breathing is uncomfortable. (No duh.)**

24. Stupid lambs and masochistic lions make quite a pair.

**25. Romeo was an idiot. (Just ask Drew, he met him ^-)**

26. Twilight is the saddest and safest time of day.

27. Extreme sports should not be attempted alone.

**28. Life is worth very little without someone to share it with.**

29. Space heaters can be very annoying.

**30. Love can make even the most miserable places paradise **

**And because I didn't actually know this til I looked it up: **masochistic means

1. sexual pleasure achieved through humiliation: sexual gratification achieved by humiliation and the acceptance of physical and verbal abuse

2. need for pain: the psychological disorder in which somebody needs to be emotionally or physically abused in order to be sexually satisfied

3. search for abusive sexual partners: the active seeking out of sexual partners who will dominate, humiliate, and physically and verbally abuse

4. enjoyment of hardship: the tendency to invite and enjoy misery of any kind, especially in order to be pitied by others or perhaps admired for forbearance I think Mrs. Meyer means the second or fourth one…o-0...

Encarta ® World English Dictionary © & (P) 1998-2004 Microsoft Corporation. All rights reserved.

**May's POV: Free hour with Leaf. I own nothing!**

Leaf met us in the library, a book that was oh so familiar in her hands. 'An Encyclopedia of the Supernatural world—facts of zombies, werewolves, vampires, and other supernatural beings' oh that brought back memories. "I say we spilt these other books I found and write down what we find out a paper, then make a display board about it." She handed each of us some books.

"Wow you have this well planed out don't you?" I looked at a book call 'Vampires for Dumbies' with a slight scowl.

"Well, I actually did a report about vampires at my old school, so I'm just going off that idea…" She admitted. "Anyway…let's get started!"

HALF AN HOUR LATER…

"Okay! What have we learn?" Leaf asked

"Err…" I glanced at my notes. "Vampires are undead. Cannot touch crosses or anything Holy to the church. Um, they can't come in with out being invited. They can't go out in the sunlight. They sleep in coffins. They can't eat garlic. They can control minds. They can teleport. They can't go out in sunlight. They're strong. They are also really beautiful." As Misty picked her paper up to speak, the bell rang. Leaf waved and left.

"Wow, nice research, May," Misty told me, walking off with Dawn to grab something.

"To bad not a word of it is true," Drew smirked, coming up from behind me.

"Well, yeah. You're not strong. And you're not that pretty either." I remarked.

"I can say the same thing about you!" He laughed.

"You don't think I'm pretty," I whimpered.

"What? no! I didn't mean it like that!" He looked away, flushing. I giggled.

"I embarrassed a vampire," I chortled, kissing his cheek. "Well, I'm happy again!"

"Believe me, I know," Drew muttered.

"How? Can vampires sense mood changes," I teased.

"Only, in you," He smiled as the bell rang.

**Waveripple: I love Contestshipping—it makes up for it being short!**

**Drake: Oh, you do? I couldn't tell… *Rolls eyes***

**Waveripple: I know all but one of the people who have read and favorite the Hearts of the Night is a Contestshipper. I will reframe from saying a certain Advancedshippers who has the words shadow and star in his/her's name…unless you know who has come to the Contest side. *Bats eye lashes.* Come on, join the Contest side, we have cookies! Which means, to all who review and say they are Contestshipper, you get cookies next Chapter!**


	23. Vampires and Angels

**Easiest cookies EVER! Cookies to…Mystic Melody Girl, Allista**, **nightworldluvr4ever, Selena Skye, xbrianlessxxwriterx, Espeon210, Ice-beam147, xXFireRoseXx, KitsPokePeople, ShadetheEchidna666, splattermusic!**

**Thought I have to give out more…Own nothing...duh.**

**Okay, from what I gather, Ikarishipping day is on June 28, which we missed. But in honor of this awesome ship, I made a comic and posted on my deviant art page, also I made a cute doodle called Contestshipping Dolls and Ikarishipping Dolls are that for Ikarishipping Day as well…but ya can't guess who's been turned to dolls by my evil hands, can ya? MAWAHAHAH!**

**Oh and the links are:**

**IkariShipping Comic: Mood Swings " http: /waveripple. /art/ Ikarishipping-Mood-Swings-169678022?q=sort%3Atime+ gallery%3Awaveripp le&qo=0" Get ride of spaces and "".**

**Ikarishipping Dolls: "http: /waveripple. deviantart.c om/ art/IkariSh ipping-Dolls -169863 312" Get rid of spaces and ""**

**Contestshipping Dolls: " http: /waveripple. / art/Co ntestS hipping-Do lls-16967 6243?q=sort%3 Atime+gallery%3 Awaveripp le&qo=1" Get ride of spaces and ""**

**Need to make a Pokeshipping dolls but can't draw Ash's hair…**

**Did you know: Anyone sprayed with vampire blood was said to go insane or die? That explains so much!**

**Stopping clocks at the time of death is said to put the corpse in a sort of suspended animation, protecting it physical and spiritual integrity? *Looks at clock* Um, still ticking, I guess I'm not dead…undead maybe.**

**Vampires and Angels.**

**Dawn's POV**

I giggled like at the book I was reading that night.

"Whatcha laughing at?" Misty asked, plopping down beside me.

"Oh, this book says that vampires can be one of these things. An part of the human evolutionary chain that slipped off and formed their own species." May sat down and rolled her eyes. "Are the products of magic by witches."

"Are witches even real?" Misty asked.

"If vampires are, then witches might be. It also says vampires are the products of tainted blood in apes," My eye twitched at that one. "And lastly…" I stifled giggle. "Fallen Angels?" We exchanged looks, then burst out laughing.

"Oh, would that mean Paul's the Angel of Death?" May held her gut.

"And Drew's the Angel of Cockiness," Misty teased.

"Oh and Ash is the Angel of Naiviness," I pocked fun at Misty. "And I'm the Angel of Beauty!" I struck a pose.

"How about the Angel of Batty?" May laughed, getting up. Annoyed, I chucked a pillow at her. "Ooof!" May fell to the ground.

"Oh crap! I think I gave her a concussion!" Misty and I jumped up and ran for her. "I'm sorry, May!" May stood up, rubbing her head.

"Ouch, no pillow fights for you," May winced. "Oh…nice. I think I gave a knot…"

"Sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry!" I cried.

"Yeah, I think you killed the last few brain cells May had," I was so preoccupied with May, I hadn't sensed Drew come in through the open window.

"At least I had brain cells to lose," May stuck her tongue out. "Unlike some vampire I know." Drew rolled his eyes.

"Best come back you can come up with?" May glared at her boyfriend for his words.

"What are you doing here?" Misty interjected before May could keep speaking.

"Hmmm? Oh, Paul said we had to get you." Drew said, pointing at me.

"Why didn't he come himself?" I asked.

"I wanted to see May, so I came," He explained.

"Aw! That's so sweet!" May hugged him. I smiled, they we so sweet together.

"Why didn't Ash come with you?" Misty frowned.

"Because then we all might as well have come," Drew told her.

**Short chapter with a crappy ending, I know the next will be better! By that, I swear! **

**Oh and how many out there have read my other AU stories, a 'Demon's Angel' and the Redemptionshipping /PreciousMetalshipping fiction call 'Silver Moon, Crystal Stars'? I'm curious.**

'**A Demon's Angel' is also an AU story with A LOT of CONTESTSHIPPING—actually that's the only shipping in all of the first, like, 15-20 chapters. Actually…I don't have any other shipping in there at all really. If you haven't read them…please read them…because one is Contestshipping and the other is about the supernatural as well and I would like more people to see me try to write more than just Contest- Ikari- and Poke- shipping fic…Please read them?**


	24. Epoh

**I DO NOT own Pokemon~! ****Also, happy late 4th**** of July to those who celebrate it!**

**Epoh**

Misty's POV

"Hey, Misty. How goes your history project?" Allison asked in Ag with Kris sitting beside us—Ash was late again.

"Good, more or less because Leaf has the whole thing planned out." I told her. "And yours?"

"Great!" Kris blurted out.

"It's a cool subject. Actually, I've got the people who were one the airship when it crashed." Allison pulled out an old picture of a group of five men. Allison then pointed to the two young men. "These guys were thought to be engineers—but they weren't. They past themselves as one. They think that's what cause the ship to crash."

"Cool, an old picture," Ash said from over Allison's head. "How old it that?"

"About 60," Allison said, blushing and looking away. "Um…I'm going to go to my seat now…" Allison hustled a row in front of us and sat down, her face red.

"Paul must miss having that have a crush on him," Ash slipped into the seat beside me as Prof. Elm walked in.

Annoyed, I elbowed him. "Don't call my friends a that."

"Err, sorry?" Then Prof. Elm started class before I could elbow him again and tell him to mean it.

I was never so happy for Saturday. The one truly free day we got. And how do I spend that free day? Lost in the middle of Lilycove!

It all started when Allison told us about this cute little shop she'd found. Of course, we said sure, we'd love to come. Unfortunately, I had homework to do, so I told May and Dawn to leave without me. Mistake. Dawn wrote down the address—and got it wrong! The shop I found at _that_ address was abandoned and the door was falling off the hinges. Nice going Dawn.

I looked at the sky with a scowl. Of course, it was going to rain. Annoyed, I pulled out my cell phone, and punched in Dawn's number.

"Hello?"

"Dawn, I'm lost. The address you gave me was wrong." I heard her gasp.

"Crap, I'm sorry. No wonder you weren't back at the dorm when we got back!" Dawn laughed and I growled at her.

"Dawn," I warned.

"Don't worry. Tell me where you are and I'll send Ash to get you." Dawn told me. I walked to the corner.

"The corner of Brach and Albertson."

"Wow, you really are lost," Dawn said. "Ash will be there soon. See ya." Then she hung up. I growled and snapped the phone shut. Now I had to wait. Not long, hopefully.

_Ha! That's funny, Misty. Ash is late for almost every class, do you think he'll be here soon?_ My inner voice laughed.

'_I hate it when you're right._' I sighed, leaning against a building—and it started raining. "Great! That vampire better get here soon!"

"If that's really what you want," A feminine voice cooed. I turned just in time to see a hand grabbed my throat and for me to be drug into one of the abandoned buildings. Wincing, I forced my eyes opened to see a teenage girl wearing a black tank top that was ripped at the strap sleeves and above her bellybutton with a matching black shirt with shoulder long wavy blonde hair with a few light brown tones and bright hazel eyes, but that wasn't what my eyes were drawn to. My eyes landed on two large fangs protruding from her lips. My heart raced. Could this day get any worse?

"You look like you might start crying." She observed.

"I…do not!" I hissed.

"Sure you don't," The girl smirked, and leaned close to me, breathing. "You smell wonderful. But that might be because you another vampire's little pet."

"I am not anyone's pet!" I snapped, and the vampire grip harden on my neck.

"Pets don't speak unless spoken too," She scolded. "And, you are a pet. You might not be claimed and you might not be an admirer, but you are _very _close to a vampire. His pet, clearly." I scowled. "And I see why! You're cute—for a human anyway. And you're feisty. Tell me, how often does he feed from you?"

"He doesn't," I snarled. "And when he gets here, you're dead."

"Not if you're dead first," She said in a sing-song voice, and I suddenly felt the full force of her fangs in my neck.

My head was spinning. The bland shapes and colors of the old building started to blended into one another until everything was grey and blurred. I couldn't keep my thoughts straight anymore. When I tried to think one thing, my mind would just trail off. I couldn't even hear my inner voice—which I'm sure was screaming at the outer fringes of my brain. I tried to stay as alert as I could, but it was hard. So I stunk into a strange place between consciousness and unconsciousness that was oddly peaceful. All the ache in my neck was gone.

I stayed in that strange half-aware world with my scattered thoughts._ Stupid vampire…I hope you…I wonder what flowers they'll have at…_ The a bright light appeared at the end of a dark tunnel. It was _so_ pretty and beckoning that I had to go to it. I was just a foot from it when I felt a pain in my neck and was forced back to the land of the living. I rolled my eyes around from my slumped spot on the floor with my back to the wall.

"You were almost too late," the girl said, wiping her mouth on the back of her hand. I followed the vampire's eyes.

"Hey, Ash," I croaked, absentmindedly. He looked at me with shocked eyes. Had my head not be spinning still, I would have understood it was because of how badly hurt I was.

"Oh, how cute," The vampire cooed. "She knows her master's name."

"Master," Ash repeated. "who? Me?"

"Oh, I have to explain it to you too?" She rolled her eyes. "Tell me, what is she to you?"

"She's my girlfriend, now—" The girl cut Ash off.

"Nope, wrong. You're wrong. She's your pet. You just think she's your girlfriend," the girl tsked her tongue. "Until you turn her that is. Well, I must be going." The girl darted to the window. "Oh, and my name is Epoh.**(*)**" She waved and was gone.

"Bye, vampire lady," I waved to her. Suddenly Ash's arms were around me. "You're late, you know."

**(*) Epoh (Pronounced Ee-Poe-short A…I think) is based on my cuz Hope. She loves vampires and wanted to have a part of this story, so here she is! I love ya, Hope! Thanks for letting me use your likeness! ^-^**


	25. The Death

**DANG IT! I was going to have cookies for this chapter, but I forgot to tell you! DARN IT! So, here, cookies to everyone 'cause I'm a nice person**

**Drake: -.- Sure you are.**

**Waveripple: Shut up. Okay, so here what you would have learned from the cookie question. Remember way back in the hearts of the night when I said I was going to kill someone? Well, I did in this chapter.**

**Did you know: The vampire hunting trade drew a fair share of charlatans—con artists—throughout eastern Europe who preyed on the fears and superstitions of the public?**

**I own nothing!**

**The Death.**

Dawn's POV

If I ever seen the vampire, Epoh, I swear, I _will _rip of her head and burn it and then _dance _around the fire! I bit the inside of my lip to keep from screaming in the middle of Drama.

"And that is how to died on stage perfectly." Ms. Fantina told us, holding the wooden sword in her hand. "Now speak among yourselves until the bell rings."

"Stage dieing, eh. I've really died, and it wasn't the dramatic," Paul mumbled.

"I think getting hit by a bus is dramatic," I responded. "And I think your death is dramatic too." Paul shrugged it off and gave me a 'don't bring it up' look. I know when to let sleeping dogs lie.

"Hey, guys, have you seen Allison?" Leaf asked. "Kris says she didn't come to help with the history project yesterday—and Allison is really getting into the project too."

"I haven't seen her," I said. "Have you, Paul."

"Hmm? Allison? …No, not today," Paul mumbled, spinning a pen in his fingers. The bell rang then and as we walked out, there was a crowd forming at the doors. Pushing and shoving—and trying not to hurt anyone—I made my way to the door. There were a few people dress in white and principle Juan. Someone pushed me and everyone fell out the door. After getting up, the crowd moved close as we dared. Mr. Juan looked heartbroken.

"Hey, Dawn, what's going on?" Misty asked with May behind her.

"I'm not sure, but I've got a bad feeling…" Then one of the guys in white opened the back of an ambulance. The scent of death came busting out—and another smell. My eyes widen, and I spun around, gripping May and Misty's shoulders. "Please, for the love of all things good in this world, please, one of you, tell me you've seen Allison today!" They shook their heads. My heart turned to a block of ice and fell to my stomach. That other scent was Allison.

"What's going on?" May demanded. Before I could answer, Mr. Juan called to the crowd.

"Students, I have horrible news. The police found the body of sophomore, Allison Hurtman, today by the beach. They say an animal killed her about midnight last night." Everyone was silent after the first gasps. Allison, dead, it…didn't seem possible. I wondered then if vampires could cry because I felt like I needed to.

No one spoke. No one ate. No one moved at lunch that day. Most everyone had met Allison at sometime or another. Our table was the worse. The boys didn't even show. Not that I blame them. They knew Allison since grade school. Kris had red, puffy eyes from crying—as did May. Misty refused to cry, and I still don't think I can. Leaf just seem to glare at everyone who past within a two meter radius.

Finally Kris opened her mouth, "I wonder who did it…"

"What do you mean? It was an animal," May responded.

"That's just what they tell you when they don't want to give you nightmares. I know. I had a friend who died and we were told it was an 'animal' but it was really a murder," Kris's eyes darken. "A bloody murder." She stood and walked out. Leaf sighed.

"Poor Kris. I wonder if she's right," Misty mumbled.

"I wouldn't doubt it. I've seen a few murders that looked like an animal attacks…" Leaf looked up at us. We had the 'you _have_' looked on your faces. She quickly added, "On TV! On TV!"

"Well, if there is a sicko sociopath murder out there, I will find him and rip his head off," I growled.

"I'll join you," Leaf smiled at me and held her hand out.

I shook her hand. "Of course."

**Writing this, I actually though I was going to cry. I mean, you know that feeling you get in your stomach just before you cry? Well, I got it. Allison was a good OC and she will be missed. And, yeah, it's short. But the next chapter is about Allison's last living day.**

**You know what else is dishearting and has to do with vampires? This story: Today was when 'Vampire Knight' was suppose to be out on DVD. I was soooo happy cause my Mom and I were going shopping at Walmart. Well, we got there. I made a bee-line for the movies and…it wasn't there. We asked the lady working there. She said it was able to be got online. We called Block Buster—who's website site they'd have it—and asked. They didn't have it. We called two other video stores. Nothing…**

**Oh the bright side, I planed to spend $20 on the DVD, but it wasn't there, so I got a Shoenen (sp?) Jump—I'm reading those now—Bluestar's Prophecy by Erin Hunter, a much need pencil sharpener, noodles….mmm—don't judge me—and some temporary tattoos that I plan to put on my note books and wall—it totally works too. You **_**can**_** tattoo walls and stuff. **

**On the other bright side, we're going to visit my Grandparents soon on a girls only day with my sister and niece, Da' Brat—AKA the one I dedicated my Soul Eater parody story too—and there is a Best Buy there, so I'm going to pray they have it—and if not—I will order it online—and if that doesn't work, I'm crying my eyes out. **


	26. Allison's Last Night

**Dear Infamous Flamer, Thank you your review—even if you did call me seven, said my work was childish and I was too lazy to create my own OC. I understand you have nothing better to do than being a jerk to others because you're an insecure little seven year old in side with emotional trouble and need to make others feel bad to help you feel better about yourself. **

**I respect your opinion as much as I respect that of an advanceshipper—which is not much. I know many, many, many, many more people like my stories. People who actually **_**have**_** stories—unlike you, newbie. **

**One last thing, if Ash was such a bad character, then the creator of Pokemon wouldn't be famous and own a billion dollar company.**

**Ciao, your new enemy Waveripple**

**PS: It is soooo rude to call people 'retards'. Its offensive too many people—and I'm one of them.**

**PPS: Thank you for reading my story. **

**I don't own Pokemon.**

**Did you know: Vampires have telepathy, the ability to mentally communicate with one another with out speaking? **_**Hey, you, over there came, you here me?**_

_**You misspelled hear.**_

**Allison's last night.**

**Allison's POV:**

Hiya, my name is Allison Hurtmen. I'm—err, was—a sophomore at the Lilycove Academy and this is the tale of my last night among the world of the living. I popped my head up the second I heard the snores of my roommate. Slowly, I grabbed my shoes and slipped them on.

Now, I bet your wondering why I was sneaking outside in the middle of the night. Well, I have a perfectly good reason. I'm not a chicken. I know, I died because I wanted to prove myself to my friends. Fitting end for a teenage socialite, no?

You see, for years my friends Gary and Brendan and I have wanted to sneak out at night. We finally did it this year. But, the first time, there was _something_ out there—looking at us with four red eyes. I shuddered at the thought of those monsters. And second time was the new moon so…it was really dark! And when I refused to go to town like we'd planned, they called me a chicken!

So here is my plan. I go to town and in the morning call them—since we have half the day off on Sundays and they come to get me in awe that I was able to sneak out to town at night. It took forever to get this plan together—you know with homework and all—that I wasn't able to work on my history project with Kris today. Our project was about the Zeppelin Crash in Saffron city.

It's an interesting project actually. You see, there were only suppose to be three people on that craft, but two more snuck on and cause the crash. The image of the two men that posed as engineers came to mind. They were both really cute. To bad their either dead or really, really, old. Anyway, the bodies of the two posers were never found. Only one of the original crew lived to tell the tale. And he went insane and says the Devil and a Demon attacked them, and they had to crash to save themselves from being dragged to Hell.

I guess near death experiences make people go crazy.

The moon was hidden behind the clouds. "Please don't rain on me." I pleaded. It had rained earlier, the grass still wet and soaking through my shoes. It was a good two miles to town, but I had run track back in fourth grade, so I'm sure it can't be that long of a walk.

Let me rephrase that. I'm sure my legs are going to fall off; it's that long of a walk! I was halfway there no way I was turning back now! Then the worse thing ever happened. I came to a fork in the road. I'd forgotten about it.

"Dammit! I don't know which way to go!" I should have end back then—maybe I wouldn't have met my fate so soon. But oh no, I stood at the fork in the road kicking rocks and cursing.

"Excuse me," A voice said. I jumped and spun around to see a figure in a hoodie with the hood over his face. "Are you lost?"

"Um, I'm trying to get to town," I stepped away. This guy was blocking my path to the school. Great.

"Why would you want to go there in the middle of a night?" He asked, coming closer. "Don't you know there are monsters out in the darkness?" I heard the smirk in his voice. "Monsters like me?" With that, I turned and ran like Hell down on of the paths.

I peered over my shoulder and sighed, he wasn't following me. I smirked to myself. Fourth grade track star, Allison Hurtmen, is back! I turned forward, and ran straight into someone. "Oof!"

"Tsk, tsk, tsk," The guy clicked his tongue at me. "Run from a vampire? Are you stupid?" My heart beat loudly in my ears.

"T-there is no such thing as vampires," I stammered. The guy responded with a barking laugh and grabbed the collar of my shirt. I was pulled until I could see a pair of blood red eyes peering at me from the darkness under the hood. I gulped.

"Do you really think that?" His breath smelt rank of something rust smelling—I tried not to think about what it might be. He leaned close to me and inhaled. "I'm thirsty."

"Vampires aren't real. Vampires aren't real." I chanted as the guy pulled my head back by my hair so my neck was showing. "Vamp—" I gasped as he bit into the vein in my neck. There was gulping noise and I felt sick. I really wish I had ralfed on the guy.

_Now do you think vampires are real, Allison?_ My eyes widen. He was talking in my mind! _Of course I am. I'm a vampire, remember?_

"Vampires…aren't…real…" I hissed out.

_Har-har, this is getting old. Allison. There is a beast drinking the blood of your body from your neck—and relishing every moment of it, by the way—do you really think that? Maybe because I wasn't able to feed from you with the rest of them there. _He mused.

"Rest of who?" _Great, now I'm trying to talk with it. _

_Don't worry, that's normal. By the rest of them, I mean the other vampires at Lilycove Academy. _

I giggled, "Vampires at Lilycove. You sound like Dawn and Misty did last year."

_They know too much, actually. But that's beside the point. The vampires in your school. You know them. One sits with you everyday. _

I ran through the people who sit with me. "It's Dawn, isn't it."

_Troublesome herself, yes. _

"And that means Drew, Paul, and Ash are vampires too…damn. I liked a vampire. It could have been like _Twilight_," I mused out of lightheadedness. "Are there any other vampires or ghosts or whatever at school?"

_Well, your friend Leaf is a vampire hunter. And a good one. Nicked my arm. Hmm, It would seem I have to finish up. I need to ensure that every thinks your death wasn't murder…would a vampire killing a human be murder? Since I think we're different species…__**(*)**_ The vampire stopped biting me. I felt faint and dizzy—only the fact the vampire's arm was wrapped around my waist did I stay standing. The vampire wiped his mouth on his sleeve and turned back to me.

"I guess this is good bye," The beast threw his head back and hood falling back. My eyes widen as the moon shone on the plum colored hair.

"Oh my Gosh…It's you," Before I could speak another word, the monster forcefully sank his fangs around my neck. There was a sicken sound as he tore my throat out. My dieing thought was _I liked an manipulating, evil, very, very hot vampire guy_. Fitting last thought for a teenage girl, no?

**That was Allison's last night. What an unhappy why to end her life, no? Poor girl, killed by a vampire you liked…That would suck…no pun intend. Oh and, my cuz, the one you know as Epoh, has a fan fiction acount. She's BloodyRose52 She has a story. So could you show her some grace and read it and tell her what you think?**

_**(*)**_** Well, Which is it?**

Yes, I'm putting this again to make a point, if you already read it, just review, please.

**Dear Infamous Flamer, Thank you your review—even if you did call me seven, said my work was childish and I was too lazy to create my own OC. I understand you have nothing better to do than being a jerk to others because you're an insecure little seven year old in side with emotional trouble and need to make others feel bad to help you feel better about yourself. **

**I respect your opinion as much as I respect that of an advanceshipper—which is not much. I know many, many, many, many more people like my stories. People who actually **_**have**_** stories—unlike you, newbie. **

**One last thing, if Ash was such a bad character, then the creator of Pokemon wouldn't be famous and own a billion dollar company, would he?**

**Ciao, your new enemy Waveripple**

**PS: It is soooo rude to call people 'retards'. Its offensive to many people—and I'm one of them.**

**PPS: Thank you for reading my story. **


	27. Ruins of Ash's Past

**Waveripple: hey, people, what do I have to tell you today…**

**Drake: You're moving to the Amazon with no internet access?**

**Waveripple: No, no, that's not it…oh wait! I remember! You can all thanks Kitspokepeople for this idea and chapter! So…thanks! ^-^ (Large amounts of this is in flashback form, BTW)**

**I OWN NOTHING! NOTHING I SAY!**

**Quote/Info to know:**

**Filling a coffin with poppy, mustard, or carrot seed will keep a vampire in the grave because it must eat each one at the rate of one a year? Only 199,000,001 more to go before I get out, want about you?**

**Ruins of Ash's past. **

**Misty's POV **

It was two weeks after Allison's death, and I was sitting quietly in the library. I flipped through the history book that had the history of Lilycove. I wasn't reading the words, just looking at the picture trying to keep my mind off everything. I turned the page to a chapter about the opening of the Lilycove harbor from 50 years ago. I scanned the picture with my eyes then paused at three familiar faces in the crowd. Three guesses who they are, and the first two don't count.

Looking at the picture of my boyfriend, I realized I had no idea what his past was. All I knew was he was born in 1840 and was turned 14 years afterwards. The time between those two points and now I hadn't the faintest idea what was happening in his life. I shut the book after slipping a piece of paper into the page and when to check it out.

The library was named Miss Sabrina. She smiled as she checked out my book. "Going back to your dorm?"

"Gotta find my boyfriend first," I told her, walking towards the door.

"That's Ash, right? I think I saw him in the alcove by the courtyard," She told me. I nodded and decided to check.

Lo and behold, she was right. Ash was sitting in the alcove, trying to do homework. I walked over.

"I hate science. I was born when we thought rain was clouds crying." He mumbled, I peered over his shoulder at the weather map we were given as homework. "Do you get this?"

"More than you, clearly," I stated, sitting down beside him.

"Could you help?" He implored. I smiled and started to pull the book out while answering. "Only if you tell me something first." Ash, who didn't bother to ask what I wanted to ask, nodded. I flipped to the page and pointed him out. "I know nothing of your past, and I want to know."

"It's not as interesting as Drew or Paul's," Ash told me.

"I don't really care about Drew's—and Paul scares me a little bit," I admitted.

"He is scary…" Ash mumbled. "If you really want to know. Fine. But you still have got to help me out with this." I nodded, "Deal."

FLASHBACK!

The cobble stone street was bustling as Ash walked down them. His sunny dissipation seem to brighten up the day of everyone he pasted.

The raven haired boy walked into a small bakery. The smell of bread seem to cling to every thing in the building. Behind the counter was an brown haired woman called Delia—AKA Ash's Mother. She smiled and waved to her son, who waved back. Another soul in the store was a strange man who either Delia or Ash had ever heard utter a word swept the floor. This strange man was called Mr. Mime—since he never spoke and showed his words in actions. He worked around the shop for no more reason than to have a small share in the left over bread. He waved the broom at Ash as a greeting.

"Hello, Honey," his mother greeted. Ash greeted her back. As she turned to get something. He reached for a roll. "No." His mother hit his hand with a spoon. "Those are for Mr. and Mrs. Harrison."

"Mr. and Mrs.? They finally got married?" Ash asked.

"Yes, they did over the summer," Delia told him.

"Hey, I haven't seen them since they got back from vacation. Could I bring it to them?" Ash asked. Delia smiled at the eager child.

"Of course. But hurry, it's getting dark," She called as the boy snagged the basket and darted out the door. "What am I going to so with that boy?" She asked Mr. Mime. Mr. Mime shrugged and went back to sweeping.

After delivering the rolls to the newly married Mr. and Mrs. Harrison, Ash glanced at the sky with a sigh. It was already getting dark and he would have to cross through the woods to get home. He shuddered.

The Viridian woods was a maze, but after that, it was a breeze getting back to Pallet. Ash took a breath, needing to get home. He stepped into the woods and suddenly felt a thousand eyes on him all at once. They say the Viridain Woods was home to the ghosts of all the people who died at the hands of a witch named Lyra.

The sky was blocked by the trees that seem to be strangling each other for space at the top of the forest. And, there was an eerie silence that coated the air and raised gooseflesh on Ash's arms.

"Okay, just stay on the path and I'll be in Pallet in no time," He mumbled to himself.

"No you won't."

Flash forward

Ash paused suddenly and stayed quiet.

"What happened!" I blurted out, snapping Ash out of the trance he had sunk into.

"I…you…don't want to hear my turning—not pretty," Ash mumbled. I had a hunch he just didn't want tell me.

"Sure, sure," I waved it off. "But…who was the one to turn you?"

"Her name was Lorelei," He muttered, still a little out of it.

Flashback

Though he'd swore to himself he'd stay away from Pallet, Ash just couldn't. He watched from the shadows at the last few passerbys fled into houses and inns to avoided the encroaching night. He frowned, naming off people he'd once known as they closed windows and such.

Lorelei leaned against the wall. She'd told her fledging not to return to his little hamlet. But his head's to hard for the impact to himself this will have to get through. Oh well, she pulled out a novel and flipped it open to the beginning. He can cause himself pain if he wishes.

Ash took a breath, throat burning. He winced and put a hand to his throat. He did not enjoy being a vampire. Tore from his life and family, the thirst, never being able to see his family again, it all was horrible. What she saw in him, and why she turned him, ash couldn't get out of her. Only that he reminded her of a friend she use to have years ago.

They stayed where they were for a few more moments before the red headed Lorelei stood. "This is a great fun and all, but we need to go. I don't like staying in one place for too long." Ash sighed and nodded, turning away. "Hey, I only look out for fledglings for ten years, after that you can come back all you want." This did not settle well with Ash. Ten years was a long time—human wise. Who knows what might happen to Pallet in that time. It could have been burned to the ground, a wave could carry it away to the ocean, or something. It could all be gone by then for all he knew. But he didn't have much of a choice but to follow his creator out of the hamlet. He couldn't stay there, not as a vampire. He, as Lorelei had told him, wasn't strong enough to stay out of his instincts and go on a killing spree. The thought of killing people raised bile in his throat.

Flash-forward five years

Lorelei cursed as she and her fledgling darted away from the hunters on their tail. At any other time, she would have been able to flee or fight all the hunters off with easy, but that was before then discover the toxin that weaken vampires. Both her and Ash had gotten nicked with the hunters' stakes. Her in the side and Ash in the leg. She glanced at the fledgling, his face was pale and he was sweating. She bit her lip, trying not to flash back to the time she lost Lance. No! NO! Mustn't think of that! She scold herself.

So caught up in not trying to flash back herself, she hadn't heard the arrow whizzing through the air. "Lorelei!" Ash cried, pushing her out of the way. His eyes glazed over and he fell to the ground with a sickening thud. Lorelei let out a cry and darted over t the fallen vampire.

A little while later…

The air reeked of blood—both that of a human and vampire. Paul, scowling, followed Drew has they headed for the scent. "Why do we have to check? It's not our problem."

"Call in 'intact morals'," Drew smirked as they rounded a tree. "Wow…" Paul winced—It was not a pretty sight. The grass was stained with blood, several human's had their throats slit or just tore out. Drew stepped closer to look at one of the humans. It ranked of hunters' toxins. "Vampire hunters."

Paul nodded in agreement, looking at another corpse. This one was a vampire. "Looks like they got who they were looking for."

"Not really," Drew pointed to a vampire, knocked out, an arrow in his side. "He's alive—well, vampire alive." Paul glanced over at Ash and shrugged. "He's probably this woman's fledgling." Drew finally looked over Lorelei's corpse.

"Oh crap," Drew frowned.

"What?" Paul asked.

"I know her. Her name was Lorelei. She was my creator's sister both by birth and blood." Drew gripped a stake that protrude from Lorelei's chest and pulled it out. The seconds the object was out, her body turned to dust. "I'd heard she'd turned someone a about five years ago—a replacement of sorts for her lost mate." Drew looked back at Ash. "I guess that's him."

"She want him to be her mate…creepy," Paul grumbled. Drew didn't respond, he just looked at the KO vampire's face. Paul then scowled. "You're not thinking what I think you're think, are you?" Drew's green eyes whipped over to Paul quickly before returning to Ash. "Crap! Drew! We don't need to have a fledgling tagging along with us!"

"Intact Morals, Paul. In way he's my cousin, so I kind of have to," Drew pulled the arrow out of Ash's side. "That and if we leave him, he might turn into another creepy, evil, sadist vampire like you did. And one Paul is enough for me."

Paul scowled, "I'm already hating him and I've never met him before."

FLASH FORWARD TO THE PRESENT

"When I came to I found out Drew and Paul save me and I've been with them ever since," Ash said. "I even got a scar from the arrow." He lifted his shirt to show me a white scar on his side.

"Wow…" I trailed off. "Thanks for telling me." Ash shrugged. "No problem. Now, homework?"

**I know Lorelei is SUPER OOC, yes. Please, her part is really small, so no freaking out on me.**

**Also, I'm returning to Hell—AKA School—next week, so the updates may be random and haphazard. Sorry, I can't fail math this year. I just barely pasted with a C last year. I'll try to keep my updates on Tuesday but, Saturdays and Sundays might also become updates days. And, if I have writers block *THUNDER! LIGHTING* the story may not get updated at all because I really don't want to post sucky chapters—which is why I was unable to post last week. **

**Also…reviews and peopling doing my poll might, y'know, give me the ability update regularly. *Hint. Hint* **

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	28. WinterIKARISHIPPING break

**These are the time deleting all of your unposted chapters is a good thing! It makes you remember a really awesome IKARISHIPPING chapters. ^-^. So, here we go, pure and utter IKARISHIPPING~! Also, don't worry people, May will get her turn once the IKARISHIPPING is done. **

**Ugh! Internet's busted again! So I give you a…DOUBLE UPDATE! **

**I Do Not OWN Pokemon!**

**Winter-IKARISHIPPING!-break.**

**Dawn's POV**

Winter break only made me sadder. It's not just that I haven't gotten over Allison's death, but I'll be alone with out any other female contact for a whole two weeks! May was visiting her family—Drew was secretly going to stalker her there. Misty had her sisters to see—Ash was going to…I have not idea, actually. Kris and Leaf were leaving too. I'll be alone with no female interaction!

I might go insane!

Of course, neither Misty nor May knew of my inner turmoil. I couldn't let my problem stop them from seeing the families they did have. I waved them off as they loaded the bus. Misty offered once more I could come with her. That she could use a hand when her sisters took her shopping. I told her no and to have fun. The bus rumbled, and its door shut. Then the white and yellow bus rumbled off. I frowned and walked back towards my dorm with my hands in my pockets and a head held down.

"Why the long face?" Ash was sitting on a tree branch with his head cocked.

"Oh, its nothing," I smiled and lied to him. "So, what are you doing during break?"

"I'll figure that out when I get there." He jumped down. "Wanna come?" I shook my head.

"No thank you. Oh, and have you seen Paul?" I asked.

"No, sorry," Ash turned and strolled off. The look on his face told me that he didn't totally believe my lie. But that was okay. It was my problem; no need to burden him with it. I went to my room and also bumped into Kris, who was carrying a stack of boxes.

"Wow, Kris! What are you doing? The bus already left," I pulled a box off the top of her stack.

"I'm no taking the bus." Kris grinned. "My…family is picking me up. And Leaf said I should take some of my stuff home."

"Oh, cool. Need any help?" I offered, peeking in her room to see more than 15 boxes.

"Um, yeah. Maybe a little," Kris handed me another box from her stack. Four trips later, we had everything in front of the dorm. Well, almost everything. "Darn it. I forgot a box! Be right back." She turned and darted. As she entered the dorm, the wind gusted and opened the lids of one of the boxes, sending a strange, woody, sent to my nose. I blinked. I looked around and pushed open the box lid carefully.

A gasp escaped my lips. "Oh my…" Kris ran out then. She saw me in front of the open box and winced. "Kris…"

"Um, Dawn…I can…explain…kinda…" Kris fumbled. I turned to her and smiled.

"I get! I get!" I pulled the toy mouse of the box. "You like cats, right?" I would have never pegged Kris as having a cat fetish.

"Oh those…" Kris sweat dropped. "Actually…I got those because of this cat I've seen around the dorm…yeah that's it."

"You mean the red one?" I asked, recalling the tom cat at I talk to on the roof. "I've seen him before."

"You have?" Kris sighed.

"Yeah. But, clearly, you've seen more of him than me," I giggled, shutting the box lid.

"You could say that," Kris rubbed the back of her head. "I've seen him so much I know his name."

"And it would be?" I raised an eyebrow. Before Kris could tell me, a silver car started towards the dorm.

"Oh that's my ride! I don't need help getting stuff into the car," Kris pushed me towards the dorm. "You can go to your room."

I felt sorrow creep up as Kris smiled at her family at talked with them as they helped put all of her stuff into the car. It increased dramatically as the red cat darted out of nowhere and dove into the car. There went my last person—err…being—I could speak with over the winter.

I fell on to my bed. I had no idea where Paul went—whether he was in the city or what was a mystery to me. I sighed, desperation filling my soul. Everyone was leaving. Allison, Misty, May, Leaf, Kris, Paul, Ash, Drew, Gray and Brendan. Granted that most of them were coming back, but still. They were gone, not here, dead as the case may be.

_UGH! Why can't I just get over it! Everyone dies sooner or later! _I screamed in my head, pulling covers over me and wrapping myself in a cocoon as if that would keep then despair away. It didn't.

…_I know something that could help you…_A voice in my head told me.

'_Who are you?'_ I asked

_Your inner voice,_ She responded.

'_Really? You're voice changed a little bit…are you sick?_' I wondered.

…_-_- No. Just listen. Do you want help or not?_ She growled.

'_Wow…testy!'_ I thought to myself—but I think she heard me. _'okay, okay. What do I do?'_

Suddenly I felt myself getting sleepy. Unable to fight it, my eyes shut and I was out.

"Nnnn…," I clenched my eyes shut tight once before opening them to find myself in a dark room, the only light coming from the floor where I lay. "Where…am I?"

_Your inner mind._ My inner voice explained.

"My mind…weird…I thought it'd be brighter," I looked around. "Now, what am I to do?"

_Walk until you cannot see anything._ I did as I was told. With each step, the light in the floor faded a little until it was out. _Now, think about Allison._

"Allison?" My breath caught in my throat. Images of my friend flashed in my head. Tears welled up.

_Isn't it sad? A life cut off so young. _Despair and sorrow and anguish felted my soul with all the pain they caused. _And worse yet, one day all the rest of your friends' lives will end as well. Some day you'll be alone._

"But…I-I don't want to be alone," I whimpered to the darkness. "I don't want…"

_To feel like this?_

"…Yeah," I swallowed. "I just wish it would go away."

_Then make it. Just stop feeling. _My inner voice stated. _Simply let the darkness have you and it will all go away._

"…Okay."

**That's going on, you wonder—I already know. XD And, I remembered this while typing; back in Hearts of the Night, I honesty didn't really care about writing Ikarishipping. I even misspelled it many, many times. I just wrote the Ikarishipping chapter near the end because so many people asked. And now, I'm a true heart Ikarishipper. Weird, huh? Anyway…More Ikarishipping next chapter, then Contestshipping! Yah! ^-^**


	29. Actions speak louder than words

**I DO NOT OWN POKEMON! **

**Actions Speak Louder than Words**

Thick mist enshrouded the island. This is were we find Paul. He walked slowly, weaving between the grave markers, and ran his hand on the curved tops. Under each grave held a corpse, and each held a story. Most of these stories were long forgotten in time.

Paul paused in front of one with a scowl. _His _grave. The monster who turned him, Nigel. Paul felt anger well up in him. Hand on the top of the marker, he gripped the easily crushed stone.

Black eyes narrowed at the grey dust in his hand. Half of the vampire wanted to destroy the grave completely. But, then again, what would be the point of that?

He smirked at the ground in front of the grave. "Remember me, you bastard?" He stomped down on the ground. He heard a groaned under the earth. "That's right. I'm Paul Shinji."

"…_Help…me…_" He heard Nigel moan from his coffin..

"Heh, not a chance. Because of you, I'm a sick, sadist, twisted bastard—not unlike yourself." Paul tramped on the soil. "Though it's better than cursed to a coffin for 1000 years." This was one of the few reasons Paul did not argue when Drew suggest they stay at Lilycove. He'd heard that a witch had cursed Nigel to a grave on the island near Lilycove. The purple haired vampire spent a while trying to find it. This was how he'd spent his winter break last year—when he could get away from Dawn.

"That reminds me. I still have to thank you." He smirked at the grave. "Without you, I wouldn't have met Dawn. I'm sure if you met her, she'd remind you of…what's her face." The ground rumbled and shook as Nigel threw a fit in the coffin. "What's the matter? Jealous?" He gave the grave marker a sharp kick, breaking it in half. "Heh. I'll be going to check on _my _fledging. I'll see you went I'm bored enough."

While jumping towards Dawn's window, Paul was hit with a sharp, vaguely familiar scent. The vampire shrugged it off, setting his hand on the glass and pushing it open.

"Holy…" His eyes widen at the scene. Most everything was tore or ripped to shreds or was covered with cracks. The scent sharp scent was extremely strong here. "Dawn?" He stepped around the room. "Are you in here?" An icy grip twisted the vampire's stomach. No sign of Dawn. He slowly stepped out of the door into the main hall. It looked as though nothing was wrong.

"She's gone, y'know," Paul spun around to see a short girl with long black hair, black eyes and honey colored skin. The scent of a vampire hung around her.

"Who are you?" He spat.

"The name's Eeser. I'm a close friend of Epoh," She explained. Ehop…the vampire who attacked Misty.

"Where is Dawn!" He demanded. The girl stood up and brush off her jeans.

"I dunno. I just say her dart off towards town. Totally instinct crazed." Paul's undead heart stopped. "Well. I've gotta go." With that, Eeser was gone.

"No," With that, he remembered the scent. The wild, feral, sharp, savage scent that over powered Dawn's own, now Paul realized, was the scent of a vampire lost to its instincts. "No. Dawn wouldn't be that weak." Paul darted out of the room and to the highest point, the top of the main building, in hopes of seeing his fledging.

A gust brought the sharp scent, Dawn's, and the smell of blood to his nose. "Crap." He jumped from the top of the school and run towards town.

Paul glanced up at the moon with a sigh. Why was Lilycove so big? The sea air that rose up and coated the town that twilight made it impossible to track her but scent now. Maybe he should get Drew. Drew was the one with experience in this kinda of stuff.

Paul stood a top a building and let out a groan. Finding Dawn, stood at the top of his list right now. If she kill anyone it'd be his fault—and he had enough that was his fault already this year.

"_Hello can I—WAH!"_ This caught Paul's attention. He jumped down and darted down the old, abandoned, factory-lined street. He skidded to a stop in front of an alleyway.

In the alley stood Dawn, navy hair flowing down her back, eyes shut, fangs dug into the neck of the poor sap that had tried to walk past the alleyway. Paul felt his one fangs lengthen at the scent of fresh blood. He scolded himself.

He took a loud step, so not to shock her. "Dawn." Her eyes snapped open, the more-or-less dead sap fell to the ground, and she jumped back with a hiss. Her eyes were a disturbing shade of red, blood strain her lips.

"Dawn. It's me." He stepped closer. Her lip went up in a snarl. "Ugh. You're not going to just snap out of it, are you?" He scowled, clenching his hands into fists to release frustration. He didn't know what to do, so he said the first thing that came to his mind. "Come on, you troublesome girl. You're not suppose to act like this!" He threw his hand out. Bad idea. Dawn was up in front of him in a second and grabbed his wrist. Before Paul could gather an inkling as to what she was doing, Dawn hand thrown him over her shoulder into a building.

"Damn it!" He scowled, holding his ribs and pushing himself up. "What was that for?" This was going to be much harder than he had thought. To his surprise, Dawn giggled slightly, walking towards him. Had he shake her out of it?

He abruptly found Dawn's foot pushing him back to the ground.

_Apparently not._ Paul winced as Dawn grabbed him by the collar of his jacket and hit him against wall. "Dawn! Stop this right now!" Paul growled, grabbing her hands and trying to free his collar. "Damn it! I'm the one who turn you!" Annoyance flicked across her face, and a bad feeling fell into the purple haired vampire's stomach. The blunette grabbed one of his arm and squeezed tightly. _Snap_.

Paul's eyes widen as pain shot up his arm. Just as he'd started to push aside the pain, Dawn snapped the other arm.

A gasp escaped his lips. "Damn. You…are so troublesome…Dawn." The blunette's grip on the vampire's collar disappeared only to reappear on his neck. A growl come from her throat and her nails dug into his skin.

His ability to breath was lessen as Dawn's grasp increased. Paul's heart skipped a beat when Dawn's nail broke the skin and small slivers of blood started to well up. _Great…This is just great._ Paul scowled. Dawn took breath and a sadist smirk appeared on her normally caring face.

The purpled haired vampire knew there was nothing he could do. Dawn would, more than likely, kill him; leave; and then go on a killing spree. Thus hunters would have to…Paul's eyes widen.

No, he was not letting that happen to her. Paul had one last idea. If it failed, they were both screwed.

Dawn slid her hand down to his chest and pressed him harder against the wall. Just as she leaned forward to bite him, he, with strength that seem to come out of no where, grabbed the sides of Dawn's face and placed his lips firmly on hers. Her eyes widen in shock, and she grabbed his shoulder and threw him.

Paul slid across the dirty concert, hitting a Dumpster. He struggled to sit up, but his ribs, arms, and now his back and head screamed in protest. Sticky blood rolled off the wounded that formed on his forehead and dripped down into his eye. "Sitting up wasn't worth it." He decided, swallowing a mouthful of blood and head falling towards the down.

The blunette's shoes appeared in his line of vision. Paul winced at his failure. The bloody and bruised vampire took a pained breath, waiting for the Gates of Hell to open in front of him.

It didn't happen. Dawn fell to her knees and drew the wounded teen into a hug. "Dawn?" He mumbled.

"I'm sorry," She choked out. His eyes widen. "I hurt you."

"You didn't hurt me. Just…maimed a little," He chortled, one of his few smiles appearing on his face.

**Ah! So cute! Oh and how did I do on the fight. It looked really good in my head but… Oh and next chapter is Contetshipping with our favorite stalker vampire Drew!**

**Drake: Then Pokeshipping?**

**Waveripple *Rubs head and sweat drops.* Maybe. I'm not to good at writing those sadly. T-T**


	30. Stalker Vamp

**Stalker vamp!**

**May's POV: **

' "**If he marked you, it means he's claimed you. No one else will touch you so long as Nikolas is alive."'**

_**Shattered Mirror **_**by Amelia Atwater-Rhodes. Published by Dell Laurel-Leaf, an imprint of Random House Children's Books.**

**I DON'T OWN Pokemon!**

I yawned, leaning against the bus seat. Since when was it such a long bus ride to Petalburg? I sighed, better question, why did Dad have to go on a Soul Searching Journey, and make Mom live with her mom in Petalburg? Stupid Dad. The trees of the Petalburg forest where whizzing by as something caught my eye. I turned my head quickly, convinced I had seen Drew running beside the bus. I shook my head. Why would Drew come all the way out here? I mean, I'll be fine. It's not like anything going to try to kill me out here.

_You totally just jinxed yourself…_ My inner voice mumbled.

'_Oh, shut your trap,'_ I snapped at her. Man, who knew my inner voice—thus myself—was annoying?

Petalburg was a small town with a small clinic, a sports gym, a few houses, and a mom-and-pop shop. It wasn't much, really. But, then again, either were the two towns that were West **(?)** of it. The bus came to a stop and I grabbed my bag.

The second I was off, I was crushed in a bear hug by my mother and little brother Max. I laughed as best I could with zero air in my lungs.

"Max, Mom," I gasped went they let me go. "I missed you too!"

"Hey, Hey, May! How was Lilycove? I heard it's really big!" Max's eyes got wide. Max looked a lot like Dad with black hair and the same eyes, where as I got Mom's DNA—her hair was only a few shades lighter then mine and we had the same nose.

"It's huge, Max! The biggest city in Heonn," I told him with a smile as we headed towards Grandma's home.

"Did you bring pictures?" Mom laughed.

"Yeah, do you have a picture of your friends, Misty and Dawn," Max's eyes shone. Max had had a crush on Dawn for as long as I could remember.

I blushed, "Um…kinda." Once we got to the house and were in the house and were greeted by my Grandma, we sat at the dinning room table.

"I wanna see the pictures!" Max said. I grinned and pulled out a show box I stole from Dawn and pull off the lid. Max reached for the box and succeeded in dumping it over. The first picture Max had in his hand was a picture of Dawn in her bikini at the beach, the sun shinning and Paul glaring at any males that dare come close or even _glance _at Dawn the wrong way.

Mom and Grandma looked over Max's shoulder and rolled their eyes. Max stared then blinked. "Hay, May, who's the purpled haired guy in the back ground?"

"That's Paul, Dawn's boyfriend," I said without thinking. Max's face was crestfallen.

"Boyfriend!" He slumped back in the chair. "No fair, who am I suppose to complete with an older guy?"

"Sorry, Max, I'm pretty sure its love. And Misty's taken too," I told him. He slumped farther down in the chair. Mom shook her head then something caught her eye.

"Oh? What's this?" She snatched up a picture. Grandma and Max hovered over them.

"Better yet, who's this?" Grandma set me a hard look. I gulped and demanded to see the picture. A scarlet flush came over my face, it was a picture Misty had snapped of Drew and me sitting on a bench snuggling. I squirmed in my seat.

"That's…umm…Drew…he's kinda…my…boyfriend…" I mumbled. They all stared at me. Then Max burst out laughing.

"May and Drew sitting in a tree, K I S S I NG!" He sang, with kissy noises.

"B-be quiet! It's not like that…well, it is, but it's, um…shut up!" I fumbled.

_You really should have gone though the pictures first,_ My inner voice chuckled.

I ground my teeth.

Mom looked at the picture closely before looking at me. "So, May, honey…is he s good kisser?" Grandma and Max paused before falling back laughing. I was _sooo_ glad Drew wasn't there. He'd get a kick out of this, that and the fact my face was flushed cherry red with blood and he was vampire was even more of a reason.

Meanwhile, outside the window in the room May and hers were in, Drew smirked at May's blushed face as her mother taunted her about him. May's family is funny, Drew decided with a sigh.

"Be quiet. It's not like we're…um…" May fumbled. Drew imagined her face, smiling. She was so cute when she was confused.

"In love?" Her little brother teased. Drew blinked, interested in her answer.

"Um…" May bit her lip. Drew rolled his eyes. He was fairly sure he knew the answer, but, just in case…

Closing his eyes, he focused on May. An aspect of claiming was that he shared her strong emotions. He could feel her embarrassment, stress, and… He smirked. Love for him.

"Well," Her grandmother asked, her tone hard. Drew blinked his eyes open at her voice. "Do you?"

"…Maybe…a little," May confessed.

"Oh! May's got a boyfriend!" Max cried, all thoughts of Dawn forgotten.

"It's not…like that…" May looked away. Drew raised an eyebrow.

"Then what is it?" Her grandmother snapped.

"He's…like…my…protector in a way." Drew felt May fumble for the right words. "I mean…he likes me, and I like him, but he's very…careful around me, I think."

"Yeah, because I can kill you without even blinking," Drew snorted to himself, pushing up from his spot he was sitting from the ground and looked in at May.

BACK TO MAY'S POV

This was so hard to explain. I mean, we have a super special relationship. A handsome fiend in human form and me, feeble human girl. But I can't stay that to my family. I took a breath and tried to change the subject, "So, um, one of my friends at school died." Not the best thing to say, but they dropped the Drew subject. I let out an inward sigh of relief when I could have sworn I say Drew staring at me from the window.

Latter that night, Mom had tucked Max in and I was brushing my teeth when Grandma walked to the sink.

"May, might I have a word with you?" She asked, though her tone told me, I didn't have much of a choice in the matter.

I spit in the sink, "Sure." She led me through the house to her room. It had pink and yellow flowers on white wallpaper. The bed was an old, canopy bed with thick dark green blankets and comforters on them. The room was slightly dark.

I sat on the bed. "What did you want to talk about, Grandma?" She went over to the bookcase the looked around before pulling out an aged book. I opened my mouth to repeat my question, when she held up her hand to stop me.

Her next stop was her dresser. Grandma blocked my view of the dresser as she searched around in the top drawer, I think.

"Grandma?" I frowned, puzzled. The elder sat beside me and held out the book to me. I took it and brushed off the dust.

'Petalburg High School Yearbook. Class of '45'

"Your yearbook?" I raised an eyebrow as Grandma flipped it open to the middle and pointed to a yellowed picture. My eyes when wide.

A picture of Drew started back at me. "Seem familiar?" I gulped. How was it, out of all the schools Drew, Ash, and Paul had to go to in 1945, they had to go to the one my grandma went to? "Maybe your boyfriend is his grandson."

"M-Maybe," I stuttered, all the while thinking _crap, crap, crap._ "I think he said something about he looked a lot like his grandfather." I laughed. "I can't wait to tell him. I bet he—" Grandma grabbed my wrist tight.

"May, no. I'm sure if you tell him, he'll kill you," My eyes widen. Was it possible my grandmother knew what Drew was?

"What?"

"Honey, when I was in high school, we had a group of boys that every girl loved, but no body knew anything about them. I was determined to find out, so I followed their leader, Drew Hayden, around one day after school. And do you know what I found?" She didn't give me time to answer. "I found me quiet literally _necking_ one of my best friends." **(*)**

_Ah, super crap,_ I thought. "You mean he was a vampire? Sorry, Grandma, but I doubt it."

"No, it's was true," Her eyes were glowing like embers. "That's why I want you to keep this on at all times." I found a necklace in my hand as Grandma got up and ushered me out of the room. "Remember, at all times." The door slammed shut.

I blinked and pulled the necklace up to get a better look. It was a cross with a red gem in the center. Upon closer inspection, I found that the gem had a was really just a deep scarlet amber, a strange leaf in the center.

It was pretty. Shrugging, still trying to get Grandma's words out of my head, I slipped it over my head.

**(*)** **Why does that sound kind of familiar? XD**

**Well, our first Drew Stalker chapter! The next one is…well, next. Also, the quote is a hint to the next chapter~!**

**Also, as a warning to authors, as some of you may know, Lord Kelvin—the d**k face that got 'A Little Night Music' deleted, I believe—is go going around targeting Fanfictions and getting them deleted for poor grammar. Helping him is the 'Literature Union'. I'm not sure what can really be done about him though. I understand not knowing your grammar and spelling and being unable to check it, but you help people, Lord D**kface. Anyway, people no hot-off-the-press stuff for a while and double check stuff, I don't want any of my favs to be deleted-not that my favs have bad grammar or anything. :-( **


	31. Oh goodie, another problem

**I DO NOT OWN POKEMON!**

Oh goodie, another problem

May's POV:

This was NOT how I wanted to spent my third day with my family. I guess I'm getting ahead of myself, though.

When I woke up, it was normal. I yawned and stood up. Something cold suddenly touched my chest. "Hm?" I looked down, the cross. "Oh right." Then I jolted away. Grandma knew about Drew. I wonder what she'll say once I go back to school. Maybe she'll make me stay here. I shuddered at the thought. Naw, she wouldn't so that. I hope.

I got out of bed, got dressed, and when down stairs to see surprising face. The face of my father Norman. He was talking to Max at the front door. Clearly Mom and Grandma—who were in the kitchen—didn't know he was here. Max grabbed his hand and pulled him in.

"Mom! Guess what! Daddy's here!"

The coffee in Mom's cup made ripples as she jerked it down. "What?"

"Hello, Caroline," Norman smiled at her.

"What are you doing here?" She jumped up and slammed her hand on the table. Grandma glowered at him.

"I'd heard my baby girl was home from school, and I wanted to see her," He said, strolling over to me, and put an arm around my shoulders.

I blushed, I hadn't seen my dad since he went on his little soul searching journey a while go. But, I didn't actually mind it—I thought it was really stupid though. I hoped he'd find his place in the world—still stupid. Isn't that what everyone wants? Still, I do kinda wish he decide to do it before he and Mom had me and Max. I pushed off his arm and stepped towards Grandma.

Clearly, Mom wished the same thing. Her eyes were shooting poison tipped draggers at him. Her fists were clenched tightly. Tight enough I bet she was drawing blood. Her shoulders were shaking as she spoke, voice too calm for that was happening, "Norman…you could have called." Max edged away from Dad and towards me. I gulped and grabbed Max's hand.

"I don't need to call you too see my child—we're still married remember?" Dad retorted. A bad feeling tighten in my stomach.

"Now, now, what don't we sit down and speak like civilized human beings," Grandma stepped forward. Mom sent her a glare I did not think possible for my mother to have towards her _own_ mother.

"Mother, stay out of it," Mom said in that too calm voice. That caused Max to crack. He turned tail and darted out the door.

"Max!" I cried, running out the door after him.

"This is all your fault," I heard Mom say.

I ran out into the forest that boarded Grandma's house. Man, for a little kid, he was _fast_. "Max! Max! Where are you?" I gulped. Once, when I was small, we visited Grandma. Some older kids told me that a monster that kidnaps kids and keeps then to clean his room and eat his broccoli lived in the woods. It was childish yes, but still. Who knows what is out in these woods. The thought made my heart beat faster.

"Max! I yelled louder. "Max!"

Max sniffed, wiping his nose on his sleeve. Why was everyone being so mean to each other? Wasn't mom happy dad came to see May? She was always saying that he never see or talks to Max enough. He did what she wanted, right? Why was she being a meanie?

Max blinked suddenly and looked around. The trees towered over him, like monsters. His lip quivered as he looked around.

Max didn't know were he was. He gulped, trying not to cry. He was lost, his partners were made at each other. He was lost. Maybe, if he came back the way he came, he'd get home. But which way was that?

Max turned before decided on a path and running. If he ran long enough, he'd pop out of the forest in his back yard. And everything would be good and happy and nice. He nodded. Right that was what was going happen.

Max ran until he tripped over a rock. He hit the grass and skidded. He sniffled again and stood up.

"Great, now I'm even more lost!" Max cried. The were was a growling noise behind him. The boy turned slowly and found himself face-to-face with a large sandy colored cat. He gulped. Something from a Discovery Channel show rang into his mind.

Big cats kill the weaker, easier prey. If it is small and runs, the cat will probably chase it. "Oh animal crackers," Max gulped the cat's lips going up in a snarled. Before he could think of a sensible way to get away from the cat, Max turned tail and ran.

He was going to die! Tears smeared his vision. Max ran, the feel of the cat's breath on his heels at all times. Then a tree root tripped the boy. He gasped and face planted glasses falling to the ground.

A gasped escaped his mouth as he reached for his glasses. He pulled them on and turned. The cat was limping away, a teenage boy about the same age as May with green hair had a smirk on his face. Why did he look familiar? Max pushed it away.

The guy turned and held his hand out, "Are you okay?"

"How'd you scare the cat away?" Max asked, taking the guy's hand.

"I threw a rock at it," The guys said. "A big rock."

"Okay!" Max smiled. "Um, do you know the way out?"

"I do, come on," the green haired boy lead Max straight out to the street. "Can you get home from here?"

"Yup!" Max chirped. "Thank you. You know, you remind me of someone." The guy laughed, walking off.

"I get around," He smirked and flicked his hair. "Oh and could you do me a favor?" Max paused then nodded. "Let your grandmother, Drew says don't stick your nose were it doesn't belong." Max blink but repeated his nodded as the guy disappeared down the road.

"Better get home and tell grandma before I forget!"

I looked around with a sigh. Great, just great, I was lost too. "Of all the times I wish Drew would appear and help me out. To bad he's miles away in Lilycove." (**Dramatic irony…)**

I leaned against a tree and stared at the ceiling of leafs. It was pretty. I'm sure Max couldn't have gotten into much trouble out here. I mean, he's a little boy. What's the worse he can do? Throw a rock at a squirrel or something.

Just then something rushed in front of me. I jumped a foot in the air as whatever it was pushed he away from the tree and to the forest floor.

"What the…" I gasped, air pushed out of my lungs when someone's foot pressed against my back. Suddenly a teenage male, about my age with shaggyish white blonde hair and blue eyes was looking down at me.

"Hi," He flashed me a fanged smile. My heart skipped a beat. Great, there is a _vampire_ in Petalburg? Could it get any better? Yes it could.

"You're May Maple, right?" He asked. "Because, if you're not, I'll have to kill you."

"You vampires sure have a way for making people say what you want do you?" I gulped.

"It comes with having super strength, beauty, and—" He paused and whipped his head toward the tree line. When I tried to turn that way, I didn't see a think. Why I did see, however, was a rock fall to crumbles in front of my face. "Nice try, Hayden."

_Hayden…DREW? _My eyes scanned the tree line. And, low and behold, Drew was glowering at the vampire who's foot was on my spine.

"Drew!" I cried. "What are you doing here?"

"Saving you clearly," The vampire said. He sighed, "Stupid Plum-head never said I'd have to fight anyone. I really don't want to fight today."

'_Plum head?_' I repeated to myself.

"Get off of May and run very fast away from here and there will not be a fight," Drew growled. The vampire shrugged and stepped up. Drew was at my side in a second, helping me up.

"Plum-head's gonna be mad…oh well," He smirked. "He just told me to hurt the girl. No kill her, he told me. Stupid plum-head."

"Plum-head?" Drew's brow furrowed. "Do you mean…"

"The name's Kabel," Kabel flashed us a piece sign and was gone.

"Drew…where did you come from?" I asked later, sitting on the ground.

"I've been stalking you," the green headed teen admitted.

"Why?" I cocked an eyebrow. "I can take care of myself, you know."

"May…you are an airhead," He flicked his hair.

I rolled my eyes, "So, Kabel, said something about a Plum-head…do you think it's…"

"I only know two vampire with purple hair, and I'm pretty sure one of them is dead," Drew sighed, eyes fazing out for a moment. I stood up and hugged him around the waist. Suddenly, eyes flashed back and he pushed me away with a yelp. On his chest, a small, thin line of smoke puffed up.

"Drew! What happened?" I gasped, reaching for him. He eyes then flashed to the necklace.

"I'm assuming it was that vampire hunter necklace," Drew winced. "Where did you get it?"

"My grandmother," I mumbled, holding the cross in between my fingers as if it might burn me too.

"I should have known Violet would do something like that," He rolled his eyes.

"Oh, right! You could have told me your knew my grandmother," I hit his shoulder, pouting. "She probably think I'm an admirer so something." I shuddered. I'd rather be dead than have to be forced to love Drew. The through still scares me to this day.

"Eh, I didn't feel like it honestly. And I thought you wouldn't have to know I was here," He shrugged, I glowered.

"So," I started, changing the subject. "What should I do with this?" I held up the cross.

"Keep it, never known," A frown etched itself on his face. "If this 'plum-head' is who we think it is, then you'll need it."

"I really hope we're wrong," I sighed, put the necklace in my pocket and leaned against him. "Or Dawn will be heartbroken."

**Okay, Kabel is kinda/sorta based on BloodyRose's boyfriend-at-the-time-whom-she-has-since-broken-up-with-and-I-got-the-describetion-wrong-anyway, Blake. Also, Eeser from a chappie or two ago is based on my other cuz Reese. **

**Anyway, plum-head, who oh who could it be? =3 Also, sorry for suckiness, I was having writer's blokc *THUNDER AND LIGHTING!***

**To all of you 'A Demon's Angel' fan, go to the follow links (take out spaces) to find out A) when it will be post and B) read an excerpt:**

**http:/ Waveripple . Deviant art . Com / d2zminx**

**http:/ Waveripple . Deviant art . com / / d2zmnbm**


	32. Misty's Vactionwith Ash

'**After raiding the town of Amlas, Dracula's army impaled 20,000 to 30,000 men, women, and children in one Hellish night. This gruel some event, coupled with other raids in the area, completely decimated parts of Transylvania, and some other areas were not resettled and repopulated for more than a century.' That night Vlad set the record for human slaughter, you know. **

**An excerpt from ****The Mysterious & Unknown Vampires ****written by Stuart A. Kallen, Published by Reference Point Press™. Chapter 4: Vampire People, Page 78**

**I do not own Pokemon~!**

**Misty's vacation…with Ash **

Misty's POV

I swear I could kill them. My sisters, I mean. I'm home in Cerulean for three days, and they leave to shop! Thus is why I'm cleaning the pool. I was wearing my usually pool cleaning uniform: one-piece bathing suit with a long yellow shirt over it. I grumbled a cruse, dumping leaf litter that my sisters let build up on the grass—and on top of their towel they left outside. I smirked; this is what I love about my city. It rarely gets cooler then 67 at the max. And the cape was a great date spot.

"Hey Misty!" I swung the pool net around with me as I turned to face who ever had spoken my name. The pool net hit the unmovable lump that was my boyfriend. Eyes wide, I fell back into the pool with a splash.

When I came up, I saw Ash crouching at the edge of the pool, head cocked. "Water that nice?" I pursed my lips and splashed water at him. He grinned and nodded before cannon balling in—fully dressed.

"What are you doing here?" I asked as he swam over to me.

"I dunno," He shrugged; raven black hair falling into his brown eyes. "Wandering?"

"Why did I ask?" I mumbled, swimming for the ladder. "Come on, I'm soaked."

"So am I," He grabbed my arm and pulled me back. "Besides you're wearing a bathing suit." I blushed and looked away. Stupid Ash, making me blush and making me fall in the pool. I splashed him again to hide the blush better. Though I don't think it worked—seeing as he is a vampire after all.

"But your not," I pointed out.

"I'll dry," Ash grinned. "Besides, I'm not stupid enough to wander around with out extra underwear."

I sweat dropped. "I didn't need to know that." Ash laughed.

"Oh my Gosh! Misty is the pool with a _boy_," My heart skipped a beat. Oh crap, my sisters are back. Lily, Daisy, and Violet giggled. I drifted down until my mouth was covered by the water and scowled at they strolled over to the edge of the pool.

"Who are you, cutie?" Lily asked Ash. I felt my face go red with embarrassment and anger—and maybe a little bit of jealousy.

"I'm Ash!" He chirped. "Misty's boyfriend." My sisters took in a collective gasped.

"_No_! Misty is trusting and making out with another man after her last relationship?" Daisy laughed. Ash raised an eyebrow. Oh no…he wasn't going to ask…_that? _I swam over and pulled in into the water by his collar. I sent them a glare. They knew I don't like to talk about my old boyfriend. That cheating jerk, if I ever see him again it'll be too soon.

"What are you guys doing back so early?" I growled.

Violet laughed, "Are we interrupting something, li'l sis?" I wished I could melt into the water right then and there as my sisters teased me. Ash blinked then looked back over at me.

"Yes," I snapped. They giggled again and strolled towards the house, whispering. By the look on Ash's face, I would tell it wasn't about what they had for lunch.

"Your sisters seem nice," Ash stated.

"Keep speaking and you'll learn the true meaning of pain," I grumbled climbing out the pool.

If my sisters are found dead, drowned in the Cape, it was totally me. No questions asked.

I glowered at them from across the table. They had to invite Ash to stay here tonight. They just had to, didn't they? Lily was trying to flirt with Ash. Who was more preoccupied with the food than with what she was talking about.

I couldn't have loved his appetite more than at that moment.

Daisy giggled something to Violet, who slapped her shoulder with a 'You're so _sick_!" I didn't want to know. My chin rested on the table; my mind wish this was all a dream gone horribly wrong.

When I was hit with a fork that Lily had thrown at Ash for some reason. Lily glowered at Ash as he turned abruptly. "Misty! A fork fell out of the sky and hit you! Are you okay?"

I sweat dropped with a sigh. "I'm fine."

"Good, you know how those forks are," Daisy giggled. "Always hitting the innocent. Unless Misty's not innocent." My face went beet red, time 1,000,000. How dare she say that? I stood up abruptly and stormed out.

Oh could they even ask that? Why were they being so mean about it? I stormed around mindlessly until I came to a long, yellow, wood bridge. Nugget Bridge. I had unconsciously walked towards Cape.

I glanced back from where I came. I need to get as far away from my sisters as possible. On the other side of the Nugget Bridge, little kids in green button ups and short were picnicking, hikers in thin plaid shirts and coveralls were discussing plans to hike Mount Moon, little camper kids, youngsters boys, and lass girls were setting up a camp. It was all peaceful, nice, and normal. I walked towards the house that, ironically belonged to one of the senior class at Lilycove. Mr. Bill the advance computer management and design class teacher.

I thought about going to talk to him when I remember I had over heard that he was working with some students from Sinnoh and Heonn on a PC system to story items.

The waves of the Cape were crystalline and beautiful. I strolled over to the dock and plopped down, take off my flip-flops, sticking my toes in the water, and cranking my head back to look at the sky.

My view was cut off by none other than Epoh.

"Hi!" She chirped. I jumped started falling into the water—for the second time that day. This time though, the vampire grabbed my arm and swung me around to the dock. "You okay?"

"You…what are your doing here?" I gasped, heart beat pounding in my ears. Great, she'd probably here to kill me.

She smiled softly, "I'm not here to kill you, if that's what you're thinking."

"Than what are you doing here?" I gulped.

"I'm on vacation…kinda," She spun around. "I gotta leave Lilycove, but Plum-head says we gotta keep an eye on you all!"

"P-plum-head? Who…what? 'Keep an eye on?' What do you mean?"

"I mean, my boyfriend and I have to keep an eye on you and your friend, duh. I wanted to watch the green haired one," She sighed. "I love Contestshipping." She then blushed, sweat dropped slightly, and waved her arms franticly in front of her. "Not the Pokeshipping isn't totally awesome or anything! I love it too!"

"I…have no idea what you're saying," I mumbled. She sweat dropped.

"Oh yeah, right…sorry; I gotta stop breaking the fourth wall," Epoh sighed then smiled again, "So, my boyfriend is keep watching your friend May and I'm watching you."

"W-why?" I sputtered.

"Because Plum-head said so…which makes me wonder way I'm even doing this…" She waved once, and, before I could speak a word, she was gone. "Bye, cheecka!"

I stared at the place she had been before falling to my knees. "What was that…?"

Meanwhile, near the Nugget Bridge, Ash frowned. He had a sinking feeling that Misty ran off because of him. He paused, a breeze blowing cooling wind in his face. And bring a fresh scent to his nose.

Slowly his fangs started to slide out. He jolted and bit his lip. "Ack! No, bad!"

"Geez, hit yourself with a ruler much?" Epoh asked, sitting on tree branch. His head snapped towards her, fangs reappearing and bared. "Hey, I'm not here to hurt you or your girlfriend/pet. Plum-head said I wasn't allowed to." She sighed, pushing a strain of hair back.

"Then why are you here?" Ash snarled.

"Watching you," She grinned brightly. "And I can tell~!"

"Tell what?" He cocked an eyebrow.

"Nothing…something…everything!" She giggled, jumping down from the branch and strolling past the other vampire. "Well, I want you to know, I'm sure Misty wouldn't mind if you chow down on some hiker or something near Mount Moon or something."

Ash jolted and turned towards her. "I—"

"Dude, really. I mean, I let my boyfriend do eat anyone he wanted as long as I didn't know them back when I was human. Ain't I sweet?" She asked with a slight Southern drawl. "And it was a lot harder to get away with murder back in the 1950's you know. So, anyway, I'm gonna go back to Lilycove and get yelled at by Plum-head for ditching you." She smiled and waved. "But he didn't make me…totally. So he has no control over me! Oh, and I think Misty was about to faint, you might want to go to her." Epoh laughed and darted off then.

"Wait…what?" Ash blinked twice, confused as Hell. "Oh! Right, Misty!" The vampire turned and darted towards the cape.

I took a breath to study myself before standing on shaking legs. "Phew, I thought for sure Epoh was going to kill me!"

"Misty!" Ash crashed into me.

"Ash! What the…" I blinked the dust from my eyes and saw Ash laying on top of me.

"Misty! Are you okay?" He gasped, gripping my shoulders and looking me up and down.

"I'm fine…once you get off of me…" I muttered. Ash blinked then leaned up so I could sit up.

"Sorry," Ash muttered. "I was just worried I did something wrong…"

"You…that's stupid," I shook my head. "My sisters always tease me about boys, and I just finally snapped. You didn't do a thing." Ash was looking down, not answering. "Really! Nothing at all! My sisters…they're just being jerks…Ash?" Before I knew what he was doing, the vampire pulled me into a tight hug. I blushed. "Um…thank you?"

I guess it was a normal way of comforting someone when their sisters have been pissing them off.

Biting me, one the other hand, was not a normal way of console. I gasped, gripping the fabric of his shirt tightly in my grasp and wincing. I wasn't going to say it was the best feeling I have ever felt, but it wasn't like Epoh's bit.

Ash's arm moved from around my waist, and his fingers entwined in my hair. I flushed deeper, slowly leaned my head on his shoulder. My grip falling off of his shirt.

It was probably only a few minutes before Ash pulled away, eyes wide. "Oh my G—Misty! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry!"

I took my head from his shoulder, dizzy. "Me? I'm _fine_. Just a little woozy." I laughed trembled slightly. "Besides, when you turn me, you're going to have to drink my blood first!"

He laughed once, "Right." Then Ash plucked me up bridal style. "I'd better get you home now."

I look up at him for a second, and then kissed his cheek. "If you use vampire super speed, I'm probably going to hurl on you."

***giggle* you all want to know something really **_**sad**_**. The bite scene in probably the kinkiness thing I have ever written… -.-'**

**Yeah…I did forget that Misty's sister's name was Violet when I named May's grandmother ^^; . I really did. Sorry.**

**For those of you who do not know, Hakiri Angel has written an amazing Vampire/Pokeshipping fic of awesomeness. Please, all of you—after you review of course—go read it. It's at:**

**Htt p : / / w w w . Fan fiction . Net / s / 63 22 721 / 1 / The _ Darkest _ of _ Love**

**Take out the spaces.**

**Also…happy late b-day to mah olda sista, Bev! You're AWESOME~! **


	33. A sweet treat

'**Dhampires are common in Gypsy folklore, since male vampires are seen as irresistible to woman and said to produce many offspring. Consequently, in past centuries a number of men in eastern Europe were said to be the spawn of vampires, born with heighten sense that allowed them to see bloodsuckers even when they were invisible or disgusted as animals.' **

**An excerpt from ****The Mysterious & Unknown Vampires ****written by Stuart A. Kallen, Published by Reference Point Press™. Chapter 3: Stopping Vampire Attacks. Page 56**

**A Sweet Treat**

**I DO NOT OWN Pokemon!**

**Leaf's POV**

This was the worse vacation I have ever had. I've had some bad ones. Like the time I was almost killed after being thrown off a bridge. Or the time I was almost killed after being throw in front of a high-speed, moving semi-truck. Or the time…well, let's just say I've almost been killed a lot of times.

Comes with being a Vampire Hunter, I guess.

As I slammed the door and walked towards the bus station that will be taking me from the small airport in Rusturbro. It was stupid, if you ask me. I could have gone all the way to Lilycove on the plane, but oh no. To many people are coming from places near Rusturbro, easier to just go there and ride the bus or some stupid thing like that.

I sighed, hands stuffed in my pockets, duffle bag over my shoulder. I was almost to the bus stop when a familiar voice came to my ears.

"Leaf!" May yelled, running over. Her leech of a 'boyfriend' held her bags. I bit back the bile that rose in my throat. Though that vampire wasn't my target, it still made me want to drive a stake into his chest seeing him so close to May. Actually, it made me gag anytime I see a vampire with a human in anyway. But I am fairly biased. "How was your vacation?"

"Wonderful," I smiled at her. "And yours?" Before May could answer, the grassy-headed mosquito put an arm around her and said, "I just saved her life." I wanted slug that smirk right off his face.

But I couldn't risk May finding out. One of the biggest rules in all of Vampire Hunters was leave no more informed of your work than when you came. If someone did find out, you had three choices. The easiest way is to just kill them. Either hack them in pieces and burn it with the vampire's remains or long distance bullet to the head. The next way was to erase their memories. One would think that would be the easiest thing. But, it only works when you have a witch, like Kris. But not all witches enjoy helping Vampire Hunters.

The last option is to enter then in the Knowers category. But that requires a lot of paperwork to do that…so it's easier to just kill them.

But I'm getting off track.

Back to reality.

May flushed. "He's lying! He caught me after I up…fell from a…tree." The sad thing is I could see that happening.

"Good thing he caught you," I chirped, then added so only the leech could hear, "And not eat you."

"You're one to talk," The blood-sucker smirked as he mouthed it to me. I glowered, grinding my teeth. What did he know anyway? "I'm gonna take your bags to the bus." He kissed her cheek and strolled off.

May peeked at me and gulped, "He's just being a doofus!" The girl rubbed the back of her head, chuckling. "Anyway…HEY! Look! There's Misty and Ash!" Change the subject, good idea.

Misty waved to us as she darted over. "Hi, May. Hi, Leaf." Ash walked over dragging Misty's stuff.

"Misty! Your stuff is heavy!" He pouted. I bit the inside of my cheek to keep the smart ass remark in my mouth.

"Then put it on the bus!" Misty sighed as he walked over to the bus 'straining under the effort.' It disgusted me that those beast tried to play human. They humanity died the second they did—sometimes before that.

I'd did a quick records check on the three vampires. Drew Hayden was turned about 500 years ago by a vampire named Thomas. He's turned one other human into a vampire in all his years.

Paul Shinji died about 450 years ago and was turned by an unknown vampire. He's turned only Dawn—as far as we know. There's a decade or so no hunter or vampire ally we have can verify his existence.

As for Ketchum boy…he was has such a pathetic record as far as vampires go. He's killed _maybe_ ten people since he was turned and hasn't turn a single soul. This kind of record I've only seen in vampire ten years and under. I guess that's saved him from the stake, though.

Again, trailing off. "How do you stand them?" I asked bluntly. "Drew's an arrogant bastard. And Ash's brain took a hike and never came back—it was probably eaten by wild bears."

"Well, we have our reasons. But what about you and Gary?" Misty nudged my ribs with her elbow. I blushed.

"Gary and I? No! I mean, he's cute and all! And he's a nice guy," Why didn't they teach me this in basic training? Why! "And his eyes are dreamy, and he's hair looks soft, and he's just super adorable, and—"

"Who ya talking about?" Speak of the Devil, and he shall appear. Gary and Brendan set their bags down and smiled.

"Um! Um!" I fumbled for the words to say, but none came.

"Taylor Lautner,(*)" Misty popped in. "He's so hot with out that shirt of his."

I sent her a thank you for saving me. "Yeah, because everyone know werewolves pwn vampires." I saw Drew and Ash glare at me out of the corner of my eye.

May pouted, "Well vampires are super strong, cute, have ever-lasting youth, and vampires are more really that people turning into big fuzzy puppies when the moon's out."

Gary snorted, "That's stupid. I'm with Leaf. Vampires are nothing compared to beast that have _claws_, super strength, _teeth_, and having a tail would be cool." I swear I'm falling in love with this boy every time he speaks. Brendan nodded.

"Whatever," Misty rolled her eyes. "Vampires pwn werewolves, whether you like it or not."

Gary scoffed, "Well, vampire hunters beat vampires 10-1." I wanted to whoop in agreement right then and hug the boy. Before the conversation could go any farther, the bus drive called for us.

~?~?~?~?~?

We'd made it to Fourtree city when the tire blew out. I jolted forward in my seat, hitting my head against the brown seats. I glanced over to see that the jolt and slam hadn't only effected me. Everyone was rubbing their heads and muttering curses.

"Everyone okay?" The bus drive said, returning from looking at the tire.

"My face has an imprint on it," Brendan rose his hand.

"Good everyone's okay," The bus drive decided. "I guess we'll have to stay in the Four Treesons Inn for the night."

~?~?~?~?~?~

The inn was a tree. Really, unlike the rest of the buildings in Fourtree—which were constructed into the trees themselves—this one was actually made into the hallow of a huge tree. Lights and eclectic wires were strung through out the lobby as we walked.

"Get that rabbit before I kill it!" A girl with long purple hair roared, running after a rabbit. "Walk in to my inn…!"

"Liz! Stop! Wait! It'll go in it's own time!" A fat boy with teal hair cried, running after her—kinda. He huffed, hands on his knees. The bus drive cleared his thraot. The boy's head snapped up. "Liz! Leave the rabbit alone! We have guests." The girl slidded to a stop and blushed.

"Oh! Right!" The girl, Liz, darted over. "Welcome to the Four Trees Inn! I'm Liz Pin, and this is Munch—but you guess how he got the name." Liz hugged him around the shoulder's with one arm and patting his stomach with the other. He blushed. "Anyway, you guys need a place to stay for the night, correct."

The bus driver nodded, "Yep, the bus tire blew out on the way to Lilycove."

"Was it on a big, pointy rock with strange lines carved in it?" Munch asked. The driver nodded. "Liz, I found your brother's birthday present he gave you." Liz sweat dropped. "Can anyone say 'discount'?"

~?~?~?~?~?~

I fell on the bed inside the hotel room.

_Ring_ I groaned, rolling on to my stomach while fishing out my phone. "What?" My eyebrow twitched as I only heard heavy breathing on the other end. "Whoever this is, you're pissing me off. So I'm hang—"

"Leaf Green: Age 16. Vampire hunter." The voice stated.

I swallowed a gasp, "So, what if I am?" The voice laughed. "Than come to the park tonight at 10 o'clock."

"What? Why would I do that for a stalker?" I growled. This guy was really getting on my bad side.

"Stalker? Oh no. I'm not that at all. I just don't want you ruining my plans." The voice snapped. "And, if you don't come, I'll kill ever human that lives here the park and everyone in the Four Trees." The line went dead.

"This is stupid. I'm not going." Then I remembered the oath I swore to when I became a vampire hunter. 'If a human is threaten by or put in danger by a vampire—be it true or false—one must take action to protect humans. A growl tore out of my throat. "DAMN IT!" I chucked the phone at the wall.

~?~?~?~?~?~?~

Gary's POV:

Brendan was snoring…again. I mildly wonder if he would be alter or smart enough to push off the pillow I wanted to throw at him if he stop breathing. I guessed not and got up, strolling to the window. My room was on the first floor.

"…I…die…damn…leech…" I blinked, seeing Leaf in her window in the room above me. She was on the wooden porch grumbling to herself. "This is going to end with…killed tonight."

My heart skipped a beat. She was leaving somewhere? Somewhere she could get _killed_? I turned and ran over to Brendan, shaking him awake. No way I could stop Leaf on my own. That girl may not look it, but she's strong.

Brendan moaned, "What?"

"Get your butt up, we'd gotta to stop Leaf," I threw the covers off of him—thankful he was wearing something.

"Why," Brendan pulled on his jeans over his boxers. "Leaf's your girlfriend, not mine."

I spun around, "Two things. One, she's not my girlfriend. Two, what if something happens to her like Allison?" The color drained for the boy's face as he put his shirt on.

"Okay," Brendan and I snuck out our door. We had made it half why where and were turning a corner when someone grabbed us. I barely bit back a scream.

"Are you guys trialing Leaf too?" May asked. Brendan blushed slightly and nodded. "Mine if we tag along?"

~?~?~?~?~?~?~

Leaf's POV

The Fourtrees park was silence. The grass was already covered in frost. The once bright and flower-full flower beds at encircled the larger tree lay empty with only a thin layer of beauty bark over the cold ground. The tree's bare branches curled around the cold stars in the black sky like thin, skeletal fingers. I shuttered from the cold north wind that blew through my coat.

"This vampire better be worth it." I grumbled, fingering the stake hidden in my coat.

"Oh, he is," I snapped my head to a silhouette concealed in a tree shadow. "He's just some passer through that I turned. He's been really thirsty the past few days. And dhympire's a rare treats."

His gesture to something. Leaf didn't get the chance to see what the something was before its fang were dripping salvia on her face, and the big brute pushing her down. "Well, have fun." The once human monster's eyes glowered a wild red.

"Lost all bits of humanity, have we?" I smirked, pulling the arm with the stake free. But, right before the monster's heart was going to be speared, there was a gasp and the leeched and I turned our head. May, Misty, Gary, and Brendan stood their, mouths hitting the ground.

Taking the vampire's shock in to account, I kicked him square in the stomach. The leech flew back and hit the tree. I jumped up, yelling, "What the fuck are you guys doing here?"

Gary shook off the shock first—but not to answer my question. "Leaf! Look out!" Before I could figure out just _what_ he was talking about, he tackled me to the ground, the stake rolling from my hand. I was flushed—from shock for Gary pushing me down, and the _shock_ of _Gary_ pushing _me_ down. "Are you al—"

The leech grabbed Gary by his back, claws digging into his skin. The scent of blood hitting me like a sledgehammer—along with a massive migraine. But I pushed the pain aside and scrambled to my feet. "Gary! Put him down!" Smirking, the leech threw Gary aside like an old gum wrapper.

"What the Hell is that thing!" Brendan yelled as I darted toward them as the monster chortled at Gary's face—which was twisted in pain.

Gary winced, as May helped him up. "He's a vampire." I blinked, how'd he know that?

"Oh," Brendan sighed. "And here were are without a vampire hunter on our side. Oh wait! We do."

"We do?" May and Misty gasped, exchanging glanced. How did he know? The only one who knew was Kris—and the stupid vampires, but who gives a crap about them?

"Gary. He just sucked so much they kicked him out of his clan thingy!" Gary punched Brendan in the shoulder. "Meanie." My heart skipped a beat. Gary was my Heaven-Sent boy! A bad vampire hunter, but he was still a vampire hunter.

"This talk is stupid!" The leech growled. May and Misty gulped. They _knew_ how dangerous an insane vampire was. "I want dhympire blood!" I was up on my feet with my arms stretched out in a second.

"As much fun as letting you get the dhympire would be," My stake hit the leech's head and rolled to the ground. "That might endanger my airhead." The green-haired vampire walked out of the tree with the raven haired one behind.

"Damnit! How many vampire's are going to show up tonight and show me up?" I screamed at the sky.

Misty put two and two together just as Brendan did. "Leaf's a vampire?" "Ash and Drew are vampire hunters?" Almost.

**OH MY MEW! THIS CHAPPIE SUCKS! *no pun intended…okay, maybe a little* But, now we know: Gary's a vampire hunter that was kicked out of his clan thingy, and Leaf's a dympire. **

**Still, this chappie was done to help me get over my writer's block. Hopefully the next is better…anyway, which POV do you want it from? Misty/May/Dawn? If you pick Dawn, you'll have to wait to find out what happens with the Ash and Drew the vampire hunters and Leaf the vampire.**

**(*) No matter whether you're a Twi-heart or Anti-Twilights, you all gotta admit, Jacob is **_**HAWT! **_**Especially when he's shirtless! *nose bleed* Also, anyone caught my pun? Or my allusion? XD Cookies if you get them both~!**


	34. Truth be told

**I DO NOT OWN POKEMON!**

**Truth be told!**

May's POV

My mouth hung open. Leaf! Was a vampire? Why wasn't I informed of this? As if on cue, Leaf hit Brendan over the head with her fist. "Put me in league with those leeches, boy, I freakin' dare you!"

Brendan pouted, "what'd I do?"

Leaf snorted. "I'm not vampire. I'm a Hunter." I gasped. "Don't worry, May, if your quote, unquote 'boyfriend' was on my list, he'd be dead already."

Drew smirked, "You want to test that theory, dhampire?" Leaf ground her teeth.

You could almost see the light bulb go off over Gary and Brendan's heads. Gary sighed, "I am the worst Vampire Hunter ever!" Before anyone could respond, the wild vampire growled, diving at us. Leaf lunged down, grabbing the stake.

"Hey, ugly! You want dhampire blood right? Well, come and get it!" Leave dug the end of the stake into her palm. "Come on, half vampire blood beats out normal old human blood any day, right?" He paused, mulling over this. Then nodded, turning around. "Okay, vampires, don't interfere, or your next." Drew shrugged, walking around the battlefield to us and plopping down. Ash blinked, utterly tore between helping Leaf against her will, or following Drew's example.

"Ash, get your butt over here. Ms. Good Hunter doesn't need our help, remember," Drew called. Ash frowned and strolled over.

Leaf duck under the monster as it lunged at her.

"We really should be helping her," Brendan muttered. "It's the chivalrous thing to do."

"I gave up chivalry when I died," Drew muttered, putting his chin in his hands. "It's really boring." If Leaf had not been fighting for her life right then, I would have laughed at the look on the white haired boy's face—a mix of horror and disgust and puzzlement.

Leaf sidestepped and drove the stake into the beast. It let out a cry and fell to the ground for a second before it's body slipped into dust. Leaf snatched up the stake. "So, leeches, how was that?"

"Eh, I would have ripped his heart out a few minutes ago, but I guess for a half vampire you did well." Drew smirked. "So, I guess, Brava."

Gray blinked, "I'm really am the worse vampire hunter ever! There's two vampire in _my school_! And I didn't know!"

"There actually four," Ash chirped. Gary looked like if he could hit his head against a tree, he would.

"Yeah, we don't hang with Paul because of his bright personality." Drew stated, standing up. "Though Dawn balances it out well."

This time, Gary pushing himself up, walked towards and tree and nailed himself in the head. "HOW COULD I MISS THAT?"

Misty shook her head, confused. "Okay, I'm confused."

"It's simple. I was sent here to get ride of…" Leaf reached in to her pocket and pulled out a photo. "This vampire."

Drew's face drained of color. "Oh my God."

~?~?~?~?~?~?~

Dawn's POV

I jumped up and down. They were coming back today! I was going to see my friends! I hugged Paul around the shoulders. He grunted. "Come on look happy!" I giggled, pressing my cheek to his. "Or I'll getcha again." I planted a kiss on his neck. He pushed me off. "Still sore that I kicked you butt?"

"If I wanted, I could have ripped your heart out before you knew what had happened," He responded.

"Well, that not to hard for you," I smiled, burying my nose in his shoulder. "You already have it."

"That was really corny," Paul stated as the bus pulled up. "But…" He put an arm around her waist. "It was cute…in a troublesome way." I blushed.

The door swung open and Leaf jumped out. I let out a squeal, slipping out of Paul's grasp and hugging her. "OH MY GOSH! I missed you guys so much! Vacation was so much fun! I got to make a cute sun catcher—but Paul broke it!" Out of the corner of my eyes, I saw May and Misty's faces loose all color. "I got him back though!"

"Did you bite him?" Leaf asked.

I laughed, "How'd guess?"

"Well," She shrugged my hand off, walking towards our dorm. "Vampire's are well known for that, aren't they?"

I blinked. "But, I'm not a—" Leaf cut me off with a wave of her hand and continued on. "A vampire…" May and Misty practically tackled me, looking me over like Leaf had stabbed me or something. "What is up with you guys?"

"Dawn!" Misty let out a sigh. "Leaf's a Vampire Hunter—so is Gary." I blinked twice then burst out laughing.

"You guys smoke crack on vacation or something? Gary could be a vampire hunter—and Leaf's my friend." I wiped a tear from my eye. Misty and May's face were completely serous. I frowned, spotting Gary out of the corner of my eye. I darted over. "Gary!"

He jumped, "D-Dawn…"

"Gary, Misty told me you're a vampire hunter. Is she telling the true—crazy right?" I laughed. Gary didn't answer. "Right Gary?"

"Um…"

I frowned. "DAMN IT! AM I A FUCKING MAGNET FOR THIS CRAP!" Gary backed away slowly. It took all of twelve second for me to break down into tears. May face palmed, walking over.

"It's okay, Dawn. Gary's the worse vampire hunter ever. He was kicked out of his clan—he's that bad," May patted my shoulder.

Misty glared at the vampire hunter. "Yeah and Leaf's not going to hurt you because I'll personally beat the crap out of, rip their heart out and shove where the sun don't shine, then burn their balls of anyone who hurts my girl.(*)" She glanced at a paled Gary.

"Okay!" I chirped, jumping up. I turned to Gary and spoke in a teasing tone. "Bye-bye! You'd better not sneak in to my room or I'm gonna getcha!" I giggled and headed for the dorm.

I ran into Kris and Leaf walking out of the dorm. I grinned, still on the vampire mood swing high. "Hi, Kris. Are you a vampire hunter too?" Kris looked taken back.

"Oh, yeah, they know," Leaf stated. "See you."

Kris blinked, "Um, no. I'm not a vampire hunter. I'm a witch." I blinked.

"Really? Wow! You can do magic? That's so cool!" I was rambling now. Stinking mood swing high.

3rd person/ Paul's POV

Paul watched as Dawn rambled on with the witch, amusement dancing in his eyes. She was cute when she was on her mood wing highs. Paul frowned slightly, wishing he could remember those days. He blinked as a ragged Drew walked over and stood next to him.

Not letting this chance to make a snide remark about his appearance, Paul stated. "You know, most people clean up a little before coming to school after messing with their girlfriends." Drew's eyes flashed and hit Paul in the arm. Hard. Paul dug his heels into the ground to stop from flying. "Geez, okay I get it. May wouldn't let you get anyway. Didn't need to hit me."

"Paul, shut the fuck up. I'm pissed and confused right now," Drew growled. "I'm older than you, I _can beat_ the crap out of you." Paul frowned. Drew really got this mad. He hadn't seen him this mad since…

"Shit…Don't tell me he's back," Paul's eyes widen. Drew's frown deepen. "Damnit! I thought Harley was dead!"

"Yeah, me too. As dead as Solidad," Drew frowned, walking towards their dorm.

Paul let out a sigh, looking at the time girls. _Every time happiness comes our way, some sin comes back to kill us._

**(*) Only someone who lacks a heart wouldn't do this to anyone who hurt someone they cared about. **

**SO DAMN BAD AND SHORT! UGH! NEXT CHAPPIE IS GOING TO BE LONGER! I SWEAR! I was hopeing for a better one since today, Nov. 16****th****, is my one year anniversary of joining the site. *sigh* no such luck. **

**LA GASPE! Paul add COMIC RELIEF to a chappie? OH MY GOSH!**

**Anyway, sins of the past? Oooh, what did they do? I'll give you a hint, if you don't remember, reread when Leaf was going over the boy's vampire stats in the last chappie and the last thing Drew said in this one and then think HARD. ;) If you get it, you get cookies~ **

**And our favorite possibly gay character shows up in the next chappie.**


	35. One of Many sins

**I DO NOT KNOWN Pokemon!**

**One of Many Sins.**

The moon burned brightly over head as the vampire's boots sloshed through the new puddles on the forest floor. The night animals stopped their movement and noise as he pasted. Their fear hitting him stronger than before as he stepped. It was quite troublesome to have fear clog his scenes.

He let a sigh as another night beast appeared. "You shouldn't walk alone in the dark. They saw bloodthirsty vampires that feast on the blood of any human that dark walks near them live out here."

"Drew, shut up. I'm really thirsty right and don't want to listen to you." Paul grumbled.

Drew rolled his eyes. "Then the next town over should do. I've been through before, so I really should stay away."

"Some vampire you are. Don't leave a trace you were ever there save for a dry husk sound familiar?" Paul retorted.

"You're probably right. Everyone who saw me that night is dead anyway," Drew remembered. "One of the best slaughters I've ever done."

The purple-haired vampire raised an eyebrow. It was unlike the older vampire to speak of such times. "Three people doesn't count as a human slaughter you know."

Drew snorted, "One hundred count?" Paul blinked in surprise. Since…the indecent…, Drew tried to avoid speaking of kills he's done accompanied with Harley. Seeing this, Drew added, "I wasn't with Harley. I was just before we met actually. Some drunken dick was getting on my nerves—guess it got a little out of control." He shrugged.

"Vampire killer, that's original," Paul snorted.

"Well, you're not much better. You lost control and killed how many people?" Drew smirked, causing the other vampire to steam. "Anyway, if your thirsty, go to town. I'll be with you shortly."

Grumbling, the vampire sped off. Drew's smirk wavered. This town brought up memories of a time he'd much rather forget. He'd been a monster before Harley, until meeting Solidad it wasn't much better after reuniting with his old friend. But, he wasn't that monster anymore. He'd died the day Solidad took a stake to her pure heart.

Walking down the forest path, something rustled. He paused, turning his head. "Who is there? I'm no longer in the mood to be merciful." He narrowed his eyes. The rustling stopped. Suddenly the sharp scent of blood pierced his nose. At first, he thought Paul had found a human on the path to the town. Then he recognized the scent. Eyes wide, he darted over to the bushes and stepped through.

The clouds covered the moon, as he searched for the source of the blood. It couldn't be. Simply couldn't be!

The scent came from a vampire, head bent down covering his face, and the human from whom he was feeding.

If that had been it normal, Drew would have muttered apologies and darted off. But this was not a normal.

The human from which the vampire's fang were embedded in's blue eyes were glazed over, her clothing covered in scarlet blood. Her hair flowed to the dirty ground. Her skin, once a rosy color, had gone whiter than chalk.

His voice got caught in his throat. Try as he may, Drew couldn't force the name form his lips until he knew it was to late. "Solidad!"

Drew recalled his creator once saying at vampires are like pests to roses. They always seem to go for the weak and the most beautiful flowers. Draining them away until nothing remained but a rotten husk. At the time, Drew had brushed it off.

Now, Drew realized that vampires weren't pests to roses. They were beasts. Beasts like he had been. A beast and a monster. At least, he wasn't a monster anymore.

The vampire's chortle caused Drew to jolt up. "And you're not a monster anymore?" The vampire rolled his head up. Drew's eyes widen and a gasp escaped his lips. A copy of himself was staring back at him. Eyes blazing red, and lips covered in blood. He stood, Solidad's limp body in his arm. "It's not something that you can stop being." A smirk pulled at his lips. "Because it's always going to be there. Waiting for a chance to rear itself." The copy threw Solidad's body at Drew.

"Copy? Is that what you think I am?" the pink haired woman lifeless form fell into Drew's arms. "No, I'm you. Just I can't ever seen to get out anymore. But sooner or later you're going to slip up, and something like that is going to happen." The other Drew pointed to Solidad. Drew's own eyes drifted down.

Solidad was gone, replaced by May. The blood dripping from the fang marks in her neck the only color on her skin.

"M-May," He stammered. The vampire prayed to feel even the slightest warmth or heart beat under his fingertips. Nothing. "No…"

"And you know the best part?" The other Drew walked over touching his shoulder. The other vampire leaned close and whisper in his ear. "You enjoyed every second of her death."

The clouds that covered the moon drifted off. When the moonlight hit the other Drew, he disappeared into Drew's shadow. Then the pale glow from the moon crept across Drew, stark blood glowed from his hands and around his lips.

_You enjoyed every second of her death… _

~?~?~?~

Drew jolted up. His clothing and hair stick to his body. He shuttered, looking at his hands. Clean, blood free. "A dream." He gripped his hand tightly. "Thank God, it was a dream."

Drew sighed, rolling out of bed. "This is why I don't like sleeping. Damn dreams." He walked to the window and opened it. "If I had foreseen this, I wouldn't have fuck up as much as I did…" He pinched the bridge of his nose and turning back towards his bed.

~?~?~?~?~

"Sleep while you can, Drew," A figure with plum colored hair spoke as dark green shadows slithered into his hands. He gripped them shut, the shadow disappearing.

"This is way messed up," Epoh stated from her stop on a tree branch. "You're messing with his dreams. I think that's cheating."

"All far in love and war," Kaleb stated.

Eeser shrugged. "Fucking up another person's dreams isn't—since normal people can't do it. Kicking their assess, one the other hand is totally fair! Come on, Harley. That's playing dirty."

Harley pouted, "Well, he played dirty first, hon. If he hadn't caused Solidad to kill herself, I wouldn't have to get back at him." He waggled his finger at her.

"You take the 'eye for an eye, tooth for a tooth' thing hard core, don't you?" Kaleb laughed. "Are you going to make May kill herself too?" As he laughed, Harley had a strange…well, stranger than normal…look fall over his metallic green eyes. A sadistic smirk appeared. Kaleb's laughed died out. "I just gave you an idea, didn't I?…Ah crap."

~?~?~?~?~?

Misty's POV

I yawned. After so long of sleeping until well past noon, I was so sleepy as I trudged to class. When a freshman girl bumped into me, I was almost asleep on my feet.

I covered a yawn, "Watch where you're going next time."

"S-sorry. It the new student teacher and new students are coming today, and I wanted to see them." She explained.

"Student teacher? New students?" I raised an eye brow for her to go on.

"Um, for Ms. Fantina's class. The new student teacher is really cute, I hear. And the new students are his…cousins or something and followed him here." She turned as the hoard of kids that crowed the halls parted like the Red Sea. "It's them!"

Them being a group of four. The oldest—the student teacher—was a tall man with sharp green eyes framed by frameless glasses. He wore a green silk vest with a crisp white shirt under it with those baggy sleeves that were button at the cuffs and slacks. His hair was plum colored and waved down to his mid back. The others were a boy with white-blond hair. One girl with tanned skin and black hair, and a girl with long blonde hair.

My heart skipped a beat. As all the other girls—and a few boys—swooned as they pasted. Epoh paused and turned to me. She grinned and waved brightly. Oh no, the girl who has tried to kill me is at my school.

The second they turned the corner, I turned to find Ash. But the bell rang and I was pulled like a leaf in a stream to Ag. I sat down, fiddling with my pen. This was bad. This was very, very bad! Ash darted in and plopped next to me. "Ash, I need to—"

"Misty, there Epoh and Harley are here!" A look of terror was planted in his eye.

I gulped. "I know. I was just going to tell you that." Just Kris strolled in.

"Hey, guys, what's up?" She smiled.

"Kris! There are vampires in the school!" Ash and I chorused.

"Um, no duh," She rolled her eyes. "Ash is one."

"No me! The vampire that attacked Misty!" Ash snapped. "Oh, and that one Leaf is trying to get that almost made Drew carp himself." Kris gasped.

"Harley? Oh, no, this is not good!" Kris scrambled to pull out her phone to text. "I gotta tell Leaf!" As her fingers dashed across the numbers, Prof. Elm walked over. He cleared his throat. Kirs jolted, caught and shakingly turned to him. "Prof. Elm. Um…hi."

"Kris, I believe you know the rules on phones in class." He stated, holding his hand out. Kris frowned, them smirked to herself. "It's just my great grandmother, bless her soul, has taken ill, and I was texting my mother to get news."

"So, if I looked at the number you were dialing, it would be your mother's?" He flipped open the phone. "Oh…well, you still shouldn't have this out during school, Kris. Finish your text, and turn off your phone." He handed it back to her and turned. "I hope your grandmother gets better soon."

I blinked, "You were texting your mother?"

"Nope. I needed to tell Leaf, and he wasn't going to believe me if I said that I need to tell her that a vampire in roaming campus. So I lied…and a little magically sight change didn't hurt," She chuckled. "And send. Leaf'll know any second now."

"Oh, can you sneak a text to Dawn? I had a feeling they are going to be informed," I whispered as Prof. Elm wrote on the board that days assessment: The Swine Flu is NOT a flu where you turn into a pig. (*)

"I'm sure Drew and May already know," Ash muttered solemly.

Kris nodded. "I'd love to."

**(*) I put current…ish…issues in to a story! Yeah!**

**Short chappie…-.-' sorry! Any, Harley's here! *thunder lighting* **

**Waveripple: Drake! I told you to only press that button when I saw writer's block! *Thunder lighting* Back to what I was sawing…Oh right, Harley's back and he is PISSED a Drew. Wonder how **_**that's**_**gonna end…x3 Hahaha, I know. Because I'm the author, and I am evil! *thunder lighting*…DRAKE! What did I **_**just**_** say?**

**Also, I borrowed the idea of vampire killers *Thunder lighting* DRAKE! Anwyay, I got it from SurferGurl14 story that I inspired. It just finished so…GO READ IT—after you review mine, of course!**


	36. Fangirl reek

**I Do not OWN Pokemon!**

**Fangirl Reek**

_Love is whatever you can still betray. Betrayal can only happen if you love. John le Carre _

May's POV

Drew buried his nose in his arms. "This place reeks of fangirl—sweat, hormones, stupid teenage dreams, and perfume."

"You know what fangirl reek is?" I asked.

"Let's just say Elvis might not have died as everyone thinks he did." Drew grumbled. "Anyway, it's sickening. Be thankful your nose is weak." May rolled her eyes as the bell rang. Ms. Fantina strolled in.

"Everyone!" She sang. "I have news for you! We have four new faces to welcome. Come on in~!" Drew's eyes widen as a man with purple hair walked in.

"H-Harley," He breathed, face paling to an unhealthy shade. Harley? Where had I heard that name before? As I pondered this, Kaleb, Epoh, and another girl walked in.

"Okay, everyone. This here is Harley Davison—my student teacher." Ms. Fantina stated. Almost every girl in the class swooned as he waved at them with his fingers.

"Hello." He grinned.

"And, these are Keleb, Epoh, and Eseer—our newest students. Everyone I want you to be nice." Ms. Fantina stated. "Now, there are a lot of students in our class—I want you to tell Mr. Davison your names and something interesting about yourselves."

"Harley, hon. Call me Harley." Harley smiled at the drama teacher—who turned to goop at his glance.

"O-Of course." Ms. Fantina blushed madly. "Um, Tate, you go first and then from the left." Drew eyes never left Harley. I bad feeling rose in my stomach. If Epoh and Kaleb were with him, then Harley _has_ to be a vampire. No doubt about it.

It was Drew's turn to speak, and he refused to stand. "Drew Hayden, stand up. What makes you think you are excluded from this?"

"I already know Harley, sadly." Drew muttered out of the side of his mouth. Ms. Fantina blinked, looking to the 'student teacher.'

"Does he?"

"Hmm? Oh Drew and I go way back. We've known each other for well over 100 years." Harley smirked. Drew ground his teeth.

"Ha-ha, very funny. Well, then May, stand and speak."

I gulped, standing. "I'm, uh, May Maple, and I…" I fumbled for the right words. I couldn't give to much information, since clearly Drew didn't like this guy. And I really didn't care for those whom he associated with. I could just say I like noodles or something.

It was only after I blurted out "I'm Drew's girlfriend!" did I think this. Harley smiled at that. "Good to see Drew found such a pretty girl." All the other girls—and a few boys—turn and glared at me. Blushing, I slipped down into the chair and slid until my nose brushed the table.

As Ms. Fantina started class, Drew touched my hand lightly with his, and I peeked over. He had his eyebrow raised and mouth set in a straight line. What I had blurted did _not_ go over well with him.

"Sorry, my mouth spoke before my brain thought." I whispered. I purposely left gaps for him to comment my airheadedness, but he didn't say a word. "Oh, this is worse than I thought. Do you and Harley hate each other or something?" Before I could get a response form him, an paper airplane hit me in the chest—nearly knocking me back. I blinked.

'_Open me_' it read in flowery, girl hand writing. Confused, I unfolded it.

'To Miss May:

'Drew hates me for _some_ silly reason or another. And I hate him because he's a murder and killed my girlfriend. And, his sense of fashion died _years_ ago. I mean green hair and with that uniform? Just let that hunteress stake me now! Please!

'Drew, I know you're looking over her shoulder now, and I want you to know that I still hate you for killing Solidad.

'Many hugs and kisses, Harley.

'P.S. Kabel and Epoh and Eeser say 'hi.''

I looked up to see Harley finger waved at me. I stole a glance at Drew. His eyes were now glued to the desk, hands gripping the pen that plastic turned white in his grip, and the ink was slipping out.

_Super_ confused now, I reread the note. Drew…killed someone?

_He is a vampire. That shouldn't be a big shocker._ My inner voice chimed. Something about this Solidad person seem to make my stomach turn. I'd have to ask him later.

The second the bell rang, Drew made it his job to keep a body or more between Harley and me. He hustled me out the door, my feet barely touching the ground. Harley smiled and waved as we left.

"Drew! You're gonna cause a sonic boom! Slow down!" I practically yelled at him. The vampire stopped, frowning.

"Sorry…" I turned. "You okay?" He shook his head. "Want to talk about it?"

"With you? No." He stated bluntly.

I glowered. "Why not? I'm sure Harley is just kidding about that murder thing, right?" He looked away. I swallowed. "Drew…?" I gripped his hand. "I don't think…" I paused for him to make snide comment that just _had_ to be bubbling up inside of him. It didn't come out. "…that you should keep that a secret from me—not with all the crap that has been happening."

He sighed, looking around. "Come with me."

~?~?~?~?~?~

We stood in the forest. The few browned leaves rustling. I rubbed my shoulders, shivering. "Okay, Drew. What did Harley mean when he said you killed Solidad—and who is that anyway?"

He took a breath, back to me. "Solidad was a human Harley fell in love with."

I gasped. "Did you kill her?"

Drew let out a sighed. "Other way around. I saved her life. It was just after Iusse(*) was colonized. Harley and I were walking through this village, and Harley saw her—Solidad. She was pretty. I will admit." Though I wouldn't have scold him on it at that time, he added, "No match to you, of course. But to Harley she was the most beautiful creature on the face of the earth."

"W-What happened to her?" I whispered.

"A group of bandits attacked the village we where staying in. The bandits attacked her—pretty much killed her…" Drew sighed and slipped to the ground—back still to me. "And Harley wasn't there. He had left to meet Kelsey—the vampire who turned him. I was the one who found her." I stepped closer and bent down, setting a hand on his shoulder. "I was also the one who turned her." His hand touched mine. "Harley didn't seem to take that well—me turning her not him."

"Why? Would he have prefer her dead?" I asked.

"Maybe so. I never did figure it all out." Drew said. "Solidad picked up on quicker than Paul or I. She bore it for as long as she could then…"

"Then…?"

"She found a hunters' lair and asked to be killed. And I didn't stop her." This was the first time I noticed Drew was fighting back tears. Frowning, I hugged him.

"It's okay." Those were the only words of comforted I could mange.

"Harley hates me for that. I don't blame him…" Drew sighed, knees pulled to his chest. "I would blame me too if Solidad hadn't asked me not to tell Harley."

"I think it's Harley's fault." I grumbled, then, out of paranoia, asked. "You wouldn't unfall in love with me if I was turned by someone else, would you?"

"As long as I was the one to hold you, I wouldn't give a damn." He smiled at me softly.

I sighed. "Good. I might have cried if you said 'yes'."

"If I said 'yes', then that would mean I was going to turn you that very second." I blushed at his words. "And with Harley here, that's not such a bad idea."

My hand flew to my throat. "Oh, my beloved, vampire page boyfriend! Please! I beg of you, take my blood and give me yours! I wish to be the undead!" My vampire stood and held out his hand. I grabbed it, and Drew pulled me up form the grass.

"Well, my beloved, human girlfriend, I would love to but, then I'd make to make sure you didn't accidentally trip and level the city, and I am just not ready to comit myself to that duty." Drew laughed as I glared.

"That'll only happen once, promise." I teased.

Drew hugged me. "Once is one to much."

"You suck." I blushed.

He leaned down towards my face. "If you offer your blood to be sucked, I'm there."

…**Chu~!**

**-.-' not my best work, sadly. Very sadly. And short, very short. But there was some fluff. The fluff helps? And we know why Harley hates Drew.**

**(*) Yes, I KNOW I didn't spell it right and I am too lazy to look it up!**


	37. I could not think of a name for this one

**I DO NOT OWN Pokemon!**

"**Love is the strongest emotion any creature can feel except for hate, but hate can't hurt you. Love and trust and friendship, and all other emotion that humans value so much, are the only emotions that can bring pain. Only love can break heart into so many pieces.**

**The greatest pain I have ever felt rode on the back of love."**

_**In the Forest of the Night,**_** by Amelia Atwater-Rhodes. Published by Dell Laurel-Leaf, an imprint of Random House Children's Books. Page 92**

**Short Ikarishipping Fluff chapter.**

Dawn looked around wildly as her cell phone vibrated in her pocket. She leaned over to Paul. "Paul, make a distractions, my thigh vibrated!"

"_What_?" Paul hissed.

"Phone is going off, make a distraction." I snapped. "Please?" With a sigh, he pulled his pencil top off and flicked it at the door. The top hit the window, shattering it. I sighed. "That works." I flipped open the phone. It was a text from Kris.

'Dawn: the vamp that attack mist r here w/ some others & Harley. :( you tell mr. grouchy pants asap. ps do u member what the math test is bout?'

I swallowed. "Oh damn." I glanced a 'mr. grouchy pants'. He was smirking as the teacher inspected his handiwork with great confusion. I'd tell him in a second.

'Kris: rly?1! What do we do?1? Kill em? I could do that…^^; ps do you rly ask me that? XP'

I sent it off as the teacher started calling Mr. Juan. I turned to Paul and tapped his shoulder. "Um…I have something to tell you." He turned to me. "Um…well, how do I put this gently? You know that vampire that attack Misty? Well…she'd here at the school with some other vampires and Harley." I winced as the pencil in his hand broke in half—one half flying into the door and making a hole—shocking the faulty to jumping a good foot in the air.

"What?" His voice dripped with venom. "Harley is here? Damn it! This is not good! Drew's gonna be pissed."

"What do you guys have against this guy?" I asked.

"He tried to kill us!" Paul growled. "I hate him for that. Drew hates for a reason that runs a lot deeper." I raised an eyebrow for him to go on. "Drew and Harley were friends—close as brothers, from what I understand—before either was turned."

"Really?" I gasped. "Wow, what happened?"

"Harley has a large case of broke-heartitis (*) that he can't get over. Even if it is his fault that Solidad died." Paul grumbled with a sigh. "Drew's must be on an emotional knife point."

"Why?"

"He'll either have to turn his girlfriend or kill his oldest friend—or both." Paul stated. "Or turn May and let me kill that bastard." He clenched his fists tightly, the pencil half turning to splitters.

"How come you want to kill Harley for trying to kill you, but you don't want to kill me for almost kill you?" I asked.

Paul said, "Because you're troublesome, I'm use to it." Then, in a casual tone, he went on to say, "And I am quite in love with you, too." Fighting back a squeal, I hugged him. He rolled his eyes and pushed me off with a small smirk.

Then, the bell rang.

~?~?~?~?~?~

Misty darted up to me and grabbed my shoulders. "Did you get the text?"

"Yup," I nodded, out of it.

"Dawn, this is important! Leave Lalaland for an hour or so!" She yelled.

"Sorry! Paul said he loved me—he rarely ever says that!" I stated, getting more than a few glares from passing girls. I had to rub salt in the wound. "And when he does, he means it!" I think they were going to pull their hair out.

"Good for you—now, more importantly, we have to do something about this!" Misty snapped. The halls were clearing; bell was going to ring soon.

"Oh, yes." A girl with tanned skin and black hair peered over Misty's shoulder. "You should do something."

"Or you could not—why waste effort?" Epoh asked over Misty's other shoulder. "When you could just late Fate take its course."

"You hate Fate, remember? You almost killed her a few years back." The other girl stated. "Good times." Misty jolted forward and crashed into me. Arm failing, we fell backwards onto the floor.

"Oops." Epoh winced. "You really shouldn't fall—I was going to push you." Misty and I scrambled up.

"Who are you!" I pointed to the other girl. She sighed.

"I never attack anyone and they don't know my name?" She threw her hands up. "I'm Eeser. Only member of Harley's group not to be turned by him."

"Hey! I was n—oh, it's the purple haired one…Ash, right?" She cocked her head.

"He's Paul, my boyfriend!" I hide behind him. "And he'll beat you to a pulp!" Misty darted behind me—doubt vampire protection.

"Yeah, of course he will." Eeser waved me off. "But we must get to class." They walked pasted us.

The tanned girl stopped. "Oh and Harley wanted to know something, Paul: Does your arm still hurt?" Paul's hand slapped to his arm as his eyes widen. "Take that as a yes."

"He also says if you try to interfere again, then he'll take your arm off this time!" Epoh sang, walking off. Paul's mouth gaped open like a fish as Eeser followed the other vampire.

Shaking his head, Paul turned and yelled, "Tell Harley I'll rip him limb form limb this time!"

I placed a hand on his shoulder. "You two want to skip class with me?" Paul grabbed my hand and started drag me off. "What about Misty!"

"I'll find Ash…" She muttered.

~?~?~?~

We ended up on the roof. I frowned at Paul. "You want to talk about it?"

"Yes, but not with you." Paul grumbled.

"Come on. I won't tell a soul!" I crossed my heart. "Please?"

He frowned. "Harley…is the only person to ever wound me…except for…" He shook his head. "Never mind the second person." He rolled up his sleeve and pointed to a scar that slashed across his upper arm. "Since the start of this year, it's been dully hurting. It probably has to do with Harley coming."

"Does it hurt now?" I asked, hesitantly reaching to touch it.

"Like Hell." He muttered form the side of his mouth. I place a hand on it. A small gasped escaped my lips as the heat that seem to radiate off it sunk into my hand. "Yeah, it's really annoying."

"As annoying as I am?" I asked, with a playful smile.

"There is no one in this world that is annoying as you." He gave me a small smile back, placing a hand on mine. A small blush came to my face. "But, I'll admit, I've never met anyone as pretty either…" His lips brushed mine.

Then a pale tan colored snowball made form the little bit that still dotted the ground hit Paul in the side of the face.

"Get a room!" Drew yelled, smirking.

"Maybe we will!" Paul snarled at him. I blushed hard.

"Hey! I got him!" May cried gleefully. "I told you I could."

"May! Why are your trying to hit Paul?" I called.

"He's was distracted by sucking your face—easy target!" She stuck her tongue out at me.

I stood. "Excuse me, Paul. I need to go kill my best friend now."

**(*) From Spiltheart1120 review :-)**** And, yes, I known there are several '1' instead of '!' in the text. It's a joke.**

**Sorry for the late update and short—but fluffy—chapter. I got hit by the 'Holiday Rush' *Thunder Lighting*; no time to type.**

**Also, the quote from his chappie is from an AWESOME book. I suggest reading it. And, it fit this stories…theme or something. **


	38. Magical Vampires? Really, Waveripple?

'**The term PSI is used to define the life force, sometimes call psychic energy. PSI vampires feed upon this power which is said to be found in energy fields that surround people as well as in blood. Unlike Sanguinarians, PSI, or psychological vampires drain energy of unwilling victims through psychic attacks.'**

**An excerpt from ****The Mysterious & Unknown Vampires ****written by Stuart A. Kallen, Published by Reference Point Press™. Chapter 4: Vampire People, Page 89 and 91. **

**I DO NOT Own Pokemon**

**Magically Vampires?**

Misty's POV

I let out a sigh, and fell to the bed. This day sucked. Badly. After Dawn ditch me—though, I was not going to follow her with the look in Paul's eyes. I shuddered—something I wonder how Dawn can stand him.]

Speaking of Dawn, the girl walked out of the bathroom with a towel wrapped around her head and clad in a robe. She sighed, sitting down. "So, anyone have anything to talk about?"

"A vampire I have had nightmares about is sharing classes with me?" I suggested.

"I flunked an English test?" May shrugged.

"You too?" Dawn sighed. "English is too hard."

I sighed. "So my Epoh-phobia is not important."

"It is—just what can we do? Nothing." Dawn stated, pulling her towel off. "Besides—I'd kind of like Paul being all over protective of me. It's sooo sweet." She clasped her hands dreamily. "Don't you think?"

"I've never thought of Paul as 'sweet'." I stated dully.

"Calm down, Misty. Dawn's right. We can't do anything." May said. "Unless you wanted to be Vampire Lunch."

"Don't make me throw the alarm clock." I growled, reaching for the clock. May pulled a pillow over her head.

"Geez calm down—I was kidding." She rolled her eyes. "Anyway, let's just sleep—we have a math test tomorrow."

"NO!" Dawn cried, falling to her knees dramatically.

"Dawn…you really should be in drama." May yawned.

"Nay, I'm not good at drama." She yawned widely. "Good night!" With that, the lights went off, and I was left with my thoughts.

Man, did I dislike Dawn then. I stared at the ceiling for three hours as Dawn and May snored away. Then, about one a.m., I heard a rustling. I turned my head to see May get up. Probably to got to the bathroom or something. I sighed, and returned my eyes to the ceiling for a moment.

Then I heard the door unlock. "Huh?" I glanced over to see May walk out of the room. I sat up, confused.

"May…what are you doing?" I slipped out of bed and put my slip-ons on. I glanced at Dawn out of the corner of my eyes. She was sprawled out on her bed—drool roll on to her pillow.

"Mmmm…hot… jogger…" Dawn muttered. "…blood…"

I shuddered. "I'm just going to walk away now."

In response, Dawn smiled and murmured, "Yes, a honeydew tart would be wonderful…Paul…we need more syrup…and tune fish."

I escaped out the door before I hurled. Searching the hallway wit my eyes, I saw neither hide nor tail of May. There was only one way out of the dorm. I walked down the hall, and descended the stairs.

Finally, I made it to the end of the stairs. Still no May. Then something caught my eye.

Every week one teacher was assigned to watch the dorms at night. This week was Miss Sabrina. Usually they just slept in the room at the top of the first floor. But Miss Sabrina was passed out in a chair. I gulped, tiptoeing close. This was wrong. Something was up.

"M-Miss Sabrina…" I touched her shoulder. Her head rolled back, and my heart skipped a beat. Her face was pale—drained of blood. Then, sticking out of her chest, a knife. I screamed at the top of my lungs. Then remember the reason I got up in the first place. "May!" I turned and darted out of the dorm, crying for May. "MAY! MAY! MAAAAYYY!"

The night was cold. Wind whipped icy air onto my skin thought my thin PJs. I feared the worst as I entered the parking lot. "MAY!" I panted. Nothing. Then something caught my eye. "May." She was walking away from school. I yelled her name again, running faster.

Finally, I caught up with her. She was at the cross road to Lilycove. "M-May…where are you going?" I put my hands on my knees. On the earth, in drops like rain, were darken splatters, was a trail that led to May. I followed it with my eyes. Dripping like scarlet water from her hand was blood.

"What happened. May, are you hurt?" May paused then turned to me. Her eyes were glazed and half open. "May…" I reached forward, only to have a shadow appeared behind May.

Harley smirked at me. "Why, hello, Misty." Harley wrapped his arm around May's waist.

"You, what did you do?" I yelled.

"No need to raise your voice." Epoh stated. Eeser and Kabel appeared beside her.

Harley reached down with his free arm and pulled May's hand to his face. "Fear not—May's fine…for now…though I can't say the same for the teacher she stabbed."

"What…?" I trembled slightly. Harley brought my friend's hand to his lip and licked the blood off. "S-stop that! Right now! May why aren't you fighting him off?"

"Most people don't fight in their sleep." Kaleb smirked.

"Before you ask—yeah, she's a sleep. Plum head put a spell on her." Eeser stated.

"I don't care. Lift it and give her back!" I yelled at him.

"Why should I?" Harley buried his nose in May's hair. "She's remarkably pretty—and she smells just delectable." He look a breath and released it. My rage boiled. "No wonder Drew likes her. I wonder why he hasn't eaten her yet…?"

My rage boiled over and I darted over, fist raised. "Don't talk about my friend like she's cattle!" I was with in a meter of him when Epoh appeared and grabbed my wrists.

"Sorry, Misty. But we gotta go now. Bye." I blinked and they were gone. They were gone, and they had May. My knees gave out. This was the worst day ever.

I walked back slowly, numb. About halfway there, I heard Dawn call my name. I looked up to see her land next to me. "May, I just got woken up. Miss Sabrina was attack. She has to be taken to the hospital!"

"Dawn." I sniffled, looking her in the eyes. "Harley…May…he…" My lips quivered and hugged Dawn. "May's been kidnapped by Harley!"

Dawn walked me back to the dorm—numb as I was. Then, we snuck pass the police that were roaming around for clues. And I finally got the nightmare filled sleep I had accepted.

The next morning, there was a knock on our door. I slowly lumbered over. "Hello?"

Kris stared at me. "A-Are you okay? I wanted to check up on you guys." Leaf looked over her shoulder.

"You guys…May was…she's…" I swallowed, this spat out, "May was taken by Harley."

"WHAT?" They gasped, hustling in.

After I slowly retold what happen to them, Kris frowned. "Impossible—vampires can't use Magic."

"They can't?" Dawn asked.

"Nope," Kris snapped her fingers and a shower of sparks appeared. "Vampire's pact with Death doesn't allow Magic."

"Pact with Death?" I echoed. Growing more and more confused.

"Vampire don't age—they can't die from natural causes. A deal with Death to avoid it."

Leaf stated dully. "Anyway—Kris is right. Normal vampires can't use Magic. But then there are PSI vampires who have bent the rule."

"Why am I just learning this stuff now?" Dawn grumbled. "What's a PSI vampire?"

"A vampire that lacks physical strength and speed, have the ability to use Magic and attack with their auras. Harley must be one of the rare ones." Leaf explained. "I'm sure Drew knew this. Hey, where are the other leeches—no offense Dawn."

Then, it hit us like a ton of brick. "We haven't told them!" Dawn and I yelled.

"I don't want to tell Drew. He'll kill me." Dawn cried.

"Well, at least you have a chance to survive!" I yelled. "I'm so not telling him!"

"You guys are wussies." Leaf stated her cell phone to her ear. "Hmm, hey, vampire. May was kidnapped by Harley. Bye." She snapped it shut. "There all done."

Dawn and I gasped. "Leaf…you are so brave."

Leaf sighed. "You two can be complete wussies."

"No, we're smart." Dawn muttered to me.

"Drew might or might not understand the phrase 'don't kill the massager.'" I whispered back. Leaf rolled her eyes. And Kris grabbed a pillow, diving under the bed. Half of me wanted to join her than face Drew's wrath.

**This was kind of a crappy chappie. —.—' Sigh. Oh well next time, maybe…**

**What is going on with May and Harley after all this, you ask. Well…you'll have to wait, I'm skipping her POV this time. X3 I'm so mean. Yes! But, we get to meet the pretty kitty again! ;3**


	39. Kris tries to save the day with Magic

**I do NOT own Pokemon!**

**Kris tries to save the day…With MAGIC!**

I paced, annoyed on the roof. The sun was barely up and the police were long gone—well, mostly. I covered my eyes with my hand, looking over towards the boy's dorm where the police where now prowling.

I'd hoped after a few hours Drew had calmed down. Apparently, they were in town hunting with Leaf called—city hall now has a trashcan sized hole in it that when through the mayor's office.

I let out a sigh as they came bounding into sight. Ash and Paul landed beside me, Drew behind them, scowling. "Okay, just to make sure, you're not going to kill anyone if I let you in, right?" I asked the pissed vampire.

"No." He muttered. Truthfully, I doubted that. Still, Kris said she had a plan to track May down—and Harley, who will be ripped to shreds, burned, stomp, and spit on repeatedly.

As we entered the room, Misty came in, backwards, holding a large pot in her arms. "Um, I know a super strong someone is in there—help!" Ash darted over, relieving Misty. She sighed as Kris, who was on the other end of the pot, told him to set it down.

"Thanks, that thing get heavier everyday." Kris rubbed her shoulder.

"What are you going to do with this?" Ash asked, looking at the pot—empty and black.

"Magic!" Kris smiled. "I just got to get my big brown book!" She spun around on her heels and skipped to her room only to return with a book I swear must have waited more than I did when Kris let it fall on the bed. The pillows were forced to fly up and the covers caved in towards the book.

"Wow, that's gotta have, like, a million spells in it!" Ash exclaimed.

"Actually, it has maybe…20...thousand. A little less than a million." Kris rolled her eyes, opening the book. "Okay, where oh where is the location spell chapter?" Then, the red cat trotted through the door that Kris neglected to shut. I blinked as the cat jumped onto the bed. The cat pushed Kris out of the way with its paw. Leaf crossed her arm and rolled her eyes in a 'this-is-so-sad' way.

"I'll bite, what's with the cat?" Paul asked. The cat blinked, looking up once before placing its paw on a chapter number.

The cat turned to Paul, eyes sizing him up. "If you really must know, I was in the wrong place at the wrong time, with the wrong witch." The cat said, pointing at Kris with his tail. My mouth hit the floor. That cat talked. Spoke! Used it vocal chords to make words form. I wasn't the only one shocked.

"That cat talked." Misty blinked.

"No duh." The cat stated.

"Silver's not a cat—he's just stuck in a cat's body thanks to Kris." Leaf explained.

Kris blushed. "You make it sound like it's all my fault."

"It is" Leaf and Silver chorused. I blinked as Kris grumbled something.

Kris took a breath then said, "Well, being the kind, mature, witch I am, I have to say—I can not find the locator spell." Had Ash and Paul not held Drew back, I was sure Kris would have been missing her head.

"You what?" He growled.

"This book has a temperament—it'll only let you see what it wants you to see, nothing else." Kris swallowed, stepping back as if a foot could protect her from Drew's rage.

"How about we ask her?" Silver asked, his tail swinging like a metronome behind him.

"Her?" Misty echoed, eyeing a steaming Drew warily.

"That little dead girl in the corner who has been watching everything this entire time." Silver pointed his paw at the corner by the desk. Everyone, even Drew, turned at eyed the spot. Nothing appeared, and then, slowly, as if someone was painting her into existence. The girl was wearing the school uniform with half of the jacket slipped past her shoulder. Her hair was short and as transparent and white as the rest of her. Her chin was rest on her chest, and her lips were out in a pout.

"Stupid cat." Allison muttered. "I was going to swoop in and save the day—but oh no. Rat me out…girl's best friend—ha!" Being the mature adult I am, I let out a squeal and run towards her—and hit the wall.

"Okay, that really kind of hurts." I muttered, rubbing my head.

"Um…ghosts aren't tangible, Dawn." Paul stated dully.

"And vampire's are." Allison quipped. "They just don't mix—sorry, girl." Allison held her chin and looked down at me.

"I got that." I grumbled. "Geez, do you realize how worry we were about you!"

"Yup. I was watch you guy…man, I feel like a stalker!" Allison sighed, throwing her arm up dramatically. Misty, Leaf, Kris's mouth, and mine fell open and our eyes fell on her neck, shocked. I had a hunch that the boys had seen something along these lines before. A big, gaping, wound, it was horrible. What made it worse that it seemed like blood should be leaking from her neck, up the wound was bloodless. Allison blinked. "Shit!" If she could blush, I'm sure she would have. "Stop staring! I'm so embarrassed!"

We adverted our eyes. "I was kidding." Allison laughed. "But I got you good—now you need something from o' dead me?" It took a few seconds for me to blink back to my senses. "If my hearing's not shot, then it was about May, right?"

"Speak, Hurtman." Drew growled. "What did you see?"

"Plenty of things. The answer sheet for tomorrow's math test, the score for the big paper due last week, Mr. Volkner and Mr. Flint doing it in the shower of the boy's locker room, Harley being the good o' kidnapper and taking May to that weird island off the coast of town, Mr. Flint and Mr. Volkner doing it the middle of the gym floor where you guys do your crunches with Mr. Wake later that afternoon."

"Island…?" Drew muttered.

"Yeah, that one where that criminal gang…Team…Magma or was is Aqua, whatever used to use, you know. I think I went there one a field trip once. Anyway, he's been hiding out there." Allison stated. "Anyway, he plans to get revenge for Drew not stopping Solidad from killing herself. He wants Drew suffer like he did. So you should hurry before May ends up like me." Before the words left Allison's dead lips, Drew was gone. "And so is he." Allison sighed. "I guess I should have warned him that Harley plans to kill them both—oh well." She shrugged.

"He what?" I cried. Allison blinked.

"Harley plans to kill them both in one blood swoop." She shrugged.

"What didn't you tell us that first?" Misty snapped.

Allison mulled over this. "I dunno—being dead makes you forget your priorities, you know. I guess you're gonna go stop Drew now before he gets too far for you to get him, right?"

"Shit, dead girl's right!" Paul grabbed Ash and darted off out the window.

"I have a name, you know. Geez, why do all the hot purple haired guys have to be asses?" Allison shook her head.

Misty swallowed, "Dawn, can't you go help them?"

I shook my head. "What help am I going to be?" Misty sighed.

"Look on the bright side!" Kris smiled sadly. "I found the locating spell."

"A little late, Kris." Silver stated. "You're more useless than Dawn."

"Hey!" I glared, though he was right.

"Am not! I can get us to the beach before Drew gets there!" Kris growled. "Grund bæce nu!" She through her hands down. Sparks flew across my vision and then I fell on my butt on to sand. I looked around.

"How in the world…" Misty grumbled.

"Told you I could!" Kris jumped up—a crab latched onto her hair. "What do you think now, kitty boy?"

Sliver shook the sand from his pelt. "Make me human again, and I'll be impressed."

"Kris, don't do that…" Leaf held her head. "Hmm…Hey…Isn't that the island Allison was talking about?"

"That's it." Allison appeared out of nowhere. "May's in there—and so is Harley. Man, I'm really glad I'm dead."

**Yes…I so did it…I put ignitionshipping! XD **

**This chappie starts out ok then goes down the crapper fast. :'( and the next chapter's in May's POV, so, look forward to it.**

**Also, I'm having a Pokemon Fanfic writing contest, details can be found here: *take out spaces*:**

H tt p :/ / waver ip ple . Dev iant art . Com / journal /37919592/


	40. Well, you were the one who asked

**Well, you asked to know...**

**I DO NOT OWN POKEMON!**

My eyelids felt like someone had attached bricks to them. I could barely breath, and my limbs were frozen. Finally, I made my eyes open a crack.

They were not met with a happy sight. Harley's metallic eyes gleaming evil at me. My limbs defrosted, and I jumped back, air completely filling my lungs. I jumped back until my back hit a wall. I was one a shabby cot bed.

Harley smiled. "Good-morning, May~!" He chimed in a sing-song voice. My heart beat wildly around my chest.

"Why am I here? How did I get here?" I demanded.

"Well, you're here so I can seek revenge on Drew. And you got here when I took control of your sleeping body." Harley smiled sweetly. "Clever, aren't I, hon?" I swallowed.

"How are you going to get revenge on Drew." I bit my lip.

"Good question, sweetie!" Harley's sweet face twisted in to a sadistic one. "It starts with this." The vampire disappeared only to appear next to me; his arm wrapped around my waist. "Drinking your blood and making you my admirer will kill him."

I struggled to escape but flailed. Harley clamped his lips around on my neck, only to throw me down, holding his mouth suddenly. I sat up on the floor, candling my arm—it hurt like hell; it might have been broken. A low growl tore from Harley's throat, and his red eyes met mine. I wanted nothing more than to get away from him then and there.

"Smart, girl, aren't you?" He hissed. "That necklace protects you from becoming my admirer." I thanked my lucky start as I gripped the necklace my grandma gave me. "But, I can torture you in other ways, too!" He reached out and gripped my aching arm. I let out a yelp. "Oh, that hurt. Here, let me help." Harley pulled back his sleeve with his mouth and bit his wrists deeply.

If Drew were here, I bet he would have called me an airhead for the simple reason, I opened me my mouth.

Before I could even say a symbol, Harley shoved his bleeding wrist in my mouth. He smirked, licking his blood from his lips as the blood from his wrist slipped down my throat.

My head felt dizzy again, and I lost control of my body, which fell limb on to the floor. Harley laughed. "See you later, Dear May." And, I fainted.

~~~!~~~!

"Hey, hey, waky, waky!" Epoh pointed my face with her finger. I graoned and swatted her away. She glared. "Ten seconds before I slap you awake!(*)" My head snapped up. "Finally!" I turned to the blonde and gasped. Wrapped around her was a glowing light was a soft blue light with red streams that was radiating from her chest. She cocked her head as I starred.

"Okay, my boobs are great and all, but you can stop now." (**) She rolled her eyes and crossed her arms.

"I'm sorry…but…that light…?" I pointed. She looked around her.

"I don't see…oh! I get it! Harley gave you some of his blood right? You're seeing my aura." She nodded in confirmation. I blinked, even more confused. Seeing this, the vampire continued, "Oh, get this, Harley is a PSI vampire, he can use his aura—that's how he controlled your body and gave Drew a nasty dream." She grinned before saying, "And when a vampire gives blood without taking any, it heals the person(***)—or as in Harley's case, gives them the ability to see aura." She laughed and her 'aura' rippled.

"Why would he do that?" I asked warily.

"Cause it will confuse you. Aura is a powerful thing, if used incorrectly it can make you go insane—like me!" She giggled. "That and it's make it even harder for Drew to find you with Harley's blood and aura covering up his connection to you." Epoh hummed to herself, waiting for me to speak.

"I…he…" I shook my head. "I hope Drew's okay."

"Don't say things that you don't want." Epoh stated, her face suddenly grave. "You want him to save you. And went he comes here, Drew will die."

My heart stopped. "W-What?" My vioce barely came out as a whisper.

"Of course, Drew's going to die if he saves you." Epoh said, her back to me as she walked to the door. "I'm going to lock this door, so don't try to leave." I swallowed back sobs, tears running down my face. Drew was going to die, and it was all my fault. I just wantd to crawl in a hole and myself.

It wasn't fair. Not at all.

~~Epoh's POV~~~

I leaned against the door, frowning as May cried. A sigh escaped my lips. Poor girl, she was going to lose the one she loved and she can't do a thing about it.

I wondered how I would feel in Kelab was going to die in my place. I stiffen and pushed the guilt and fear away. This wasn't fair, not at all. I took a breath.

"Harley, I'm not going to let this happen!" I muttered, turning and darting down the hall towards the room my boyfriend, best friend, and…well, Harley, were in. I pushe dopen the door.

"Well, how is she?" Harley asked, eye brow raised.

I steels myself. It took courage to stand up to Harley, but I could do it. "Harley…I think you should let May go." Harley looked take back at my request. Eseer and Kaleb gasped.

"Why, per say, should I do that?" Harley asked.

"Because May…Because May and Drew don't deserve this! Just because Drew didn't stop Solidad doesn't mean a thing!" I snapped. "How…How would Solidad feel if she saw you doing this?" That hit a nerve. A nerve I should not have aimed for.

Harley stood slowly and dangerously. Eseer sent me a horrified look. Kaleb to a step towards me. "Kaleb, I want you to." Kaleb's eyes widen. "Throw her into the ocean."

"What? Harley no!" He begged. I sweated, wishing Harley was kidding. But, I knew he wasn't. I treaded one Harley's one 'Holy Place' as Eseer had dubbed it. The one thing he let no one bad mouth. We could make fun or Harley, if his funny vernacular, anything. But we could never bring up Solidad. Never. Even if we were praising her; he'd find some way we were teasing her.

Harley's eyes darken and he repeated his order. Kaleb flinched. I took a step back. He sent me a pleading glance. Kabel unlike myself or Eseer, was directly related to Harley by vampire blood and aura. Harley, being the stronger of the two, could make him do what ever he wished Kalebo. Kaleb hesitated.

"Kaleb, get her and throw her into the ocean—and don't be nice about it." Harley growled.

"Sorry, Epoh!" He cried, throwing himself at me. I sidestepped. "I can't stop myself!" He reached for me. I smacked his hand back.

"Don't worry about it! I know it's Harley!" I stated as we continued our dangerous dance. I refuse to hurt him—well, only if had to…or got bored…—and Kaleb refuse to hurt me period—he can be such a wuss at times!

As I dodged Kaleb, Eeser took her shot as Harley, running at him. Sadly, though, Harley saw this coming and dodged himself, then punched Eeser. The girl growled, tackling him.

"Woo! Kick his ass, Eeser!" I yelled.

Eeser got the plum haired vampire into a headlock. "Say uncle! Say uncle!" She growled. I threw my hand up and cheered.

Bad idea. Kaleb through his arms around my chest, pinning my arms to my sides. I cursed, struggling. But it was useless.

"Epoh!" Eeser gasped. Harley smirked and punched her in the stomach, his fist slithering with his aura. The power caused Eeser to fall backward, gripping her stomach.

"Kaleb! Throw her in the ocean and then this one!" Harley snarled. Kaleb darted to the nearest window.

"Kaleb! If you cry, I'm punching you! If you throw me into the ocean, I'm dumping you!" I screamed, hoping someone he would stop. He didn't. He did cry though.

**This chapter sucks…ugh! Writer's Block! *Thunder Lighting!***

**Also, more than likely I misspelled Kaleb more than once…-.-' so forgive me for stupidness.**

**(*) That's not a lie—She's a dangerous and violent person in real life! D= **

**(**) She's gonna kills me when she reads that….**

**(***) Yes, I stole that from Vampire Diaries.**


	41. A Plan of Attack sorta

**Plan of Attack… sorta.**

**I DO NOT OWN Pokemon!**

**Misty's POV**

"Calm down now, Drew. We need a plan of attack!" Paul snapped, tightening the rope we had tied around Drew's ankles and wrists. He could break out of them, if they were normal ropes. Luckily that was not the case.

"I can't thank you two enough for getting my stuff." Leaf smiled at Gary and Brendan.

"It wasn't easy, you know! Not with the cops crawling around! I had to puke up dinner just to get out of our dorm!" Brendan muttered. "Not that dinner deserved to be digested."

"It was yellow and pink—and that was after he raffed it back up." Gary stated. I shuddered.

"Okay, didn't need to know that." I sighed. "Now, Paul's right. We need a plan!"

"I thought storm the place in a reckless, stupid fashion we your plan." Allison appeared for the first time in the past hour, legs crossed, floating upside-down. "But, hey, think something out—good idea. Oh, Hey Brendan, Gary." Gary's mouth fell opened. And Brendan, being the manly of the two, fainted dead on the spot. "Well, that was cute."

"Allison is a ghost…" Gary stated.

"No really?" Allison scoffed, then blinked. "Hey, what's that?" She uncrossed her legs and leaned her forward, hand over her eyes. "A person…no, _two_ people floating in the ocean. Man, Harley should clean up better!" She floated over the ocean a ways. "I take it back! He should be nicer to his vampires! Man, one of you looks like crap!"

"Shut up, Ghost!" The voice of Eeser came to my ears, then the girl waded out of the water, Epoh K-O'd in her arms. "But yeah, he does! Touchy bastard!" She set Epoh down. "Threw us in the ocean for no reason! All we wanted to do was help! Oh no!" She tossed her arms up.

Then, Epoh stirred. Her eyes slowly opened, then she shot straight up, yelling, "That asshole Harley! When I get my hands on him, I'm ripping his trachea out, wrapping it with his testis and shooting them up his hairy ass with twenty-seven bottle rockets!"

"I think I preferred Brendan's puke description." I sweat dropped slightly, not that I wouldn't help with this endeavor.

"He got my boyfriend—BOYFRIEND!—to throw me into the ocean! I just said that keeping May locked up was not a good idea! What the Hell?" She yowled. "If I ever see him again, it'll be his last day on Earth!"

"Yeah, this is why I try not to be the good guy—it comes back to bite me in the ass!" Eeser sighed, running a hand through her hair.

"I don't care about good or bad! I want to kill Harley! NO! I want Drew to kill Harley because that'll really piss him off!" Epoh yelled, ranting. "We can take then into the base through the tunnels under it! Yeah! And then, after we save May, I get my boyfriend a whack in the head for throwing me in the ocean, we kill Harley!" She throw her arms up, storming in circles.

"Well, we have a plan of attack now." Allison stated, watch Epoh. "I wonder if Epoh will let me help with her balls plan." I winced. To much info.

**Oh, writer block! I can't think of anything! DX ending here *shot* I promise a longer chappie soon… *dies* EPIC FAILURE!**

**Oh, and guess what? I got a kitten with 6 toes on his front paws! His name is Mittens! He likes to sleep on my chest and lap =3 He 's j98h bn … he's on the keyboard—typing with on screen keyboard… and it's hard to type! D= and he attacks the monitor—since it is going to kill us, you know…**

**Now's he in my lap watching my type…he's gonna leap up and kill the curser soon…I know it.**


	42. Team D

**I DO NOT Pokemon!**

'**The Germanic Teutons built altars at crossroads where human sacrifices were conducted. Since criminals and the insane were usually chosen as sacrificial victims, crossroads became associated with execution. After Christianity was adopted in Europe, authorities continued to bury outlaws, including suspected vampires, at crossroads. The burial location alerted the locals to what type of person was being buried. If a vampire rose from the dead, the intersection would confuse it. Unable to decide which road to follow back to its village, the vampire would remain far from town bewildered by the roads leading in different directions.' **

**An excerpt from ****The Mysterious & Unknown Vampires ****written by Stuart A. Kallen, Published by Reference Point Press™. Chapter 3: Stopping Vampire Attacks. Page 62 and 63**

3rd person/Drew's POV:

Flash Back

The boat rocked up and down as Drew leaned on the mast of the ship, Sinnoh not even a dot in the distance. He'd left his creator fifteen years ago and now was leaving Hoenn for the new land—Sinnoh. He glanced at the corpse in the crow's nest. If only the young man hadn't tried to scream at him, maybe he could have had a good life. Well, to late now.

Drew sighed; he'd have to clean the body up sooner or later. Before Drew could decide which detection he was going to chuck the poor boy's body, the smell of fresh blood waved to his nose. Smirking, he jumped form the mast to investigate. Maybe a murderer on board. A jealous old beau vs. a new one? _I wonder who won?_ Drew mused. Not that it matter, really. Either way, he was going to kill the victor. Why? He wasn't quiet sure. He just wanted to.

The scent of blood was strong, as was something else. Something different, yet the same. Puzzled, he walked long the deck of the old ship. He could see two others at the far end, but they were so close he couldn't distinguish where one ended and the other began, at is, until on was holding the other by the neck and tossed them over board. The wind blew sea water and a scent that Drew smirked at.

"I didn't think they're would be other stowaways here." Drew commented to the other vampire as he neared.

"Stowaway? Really, I had the decency to kill a person and take their place." The vampire turned. Drew gasped.

"Harley?"

"Drew?" The two looked at each other for a long second before Harley smiled. "I knew it."

Drew laughed strolling to him. "Knew what? That I'm a vampire? Well, you shocked me as well, old friend!"

"Last time I saw you, you were dead." Harley chuckled.

"More or less." Drew shrugged. "But last time I saw you, you relayed the message that brought me to my death. Who turned you anyway?"

Harley smirked. "Not my fault and you know it. And Kelsey, believe it or not."

"Kelsey? She was a vampire?" Drew cocked an eyebrow.

Harley nodded. "She hide it well, no? So, why are you going to Sinnoh?"

Drew leaned against the side of the ship. "Exploring the world. You only live once."

"Still as smart-assed as always." Harley laughed loudly, punching Drew's shoulder.

"Something never change." Drew flicked his hair.

After spending days and night reminiscing and sharing stories, the ship docked in a small town, cold town called Snowpoint. Most people where too tired to get off the boat. But Harley and Drew weren't most people. Before the boat was stopped, the two were on land.

"It's freezing!" Harley muttered.

"You think so?" Drew smirked, walking to tripod, flaming embers candled in a small metal bowl. "Then let's warm it up!" Drew grinned, tripping the tripod over on to some of the hay that was coming out of the house's door. (*) The ember caught and set the house ablaze in seconds. Harley smirked, "You're so devilish!"

"Thank you." Drew's lips pulled into a smirk as the next house, and the next, and next all went up in flames. The flames danced in the vampires' eyes as the town slowly smoldered in the morning sun.

Harley clasped a hand over Drew's shoulder. "I missed you, Drew. I really did."

Drew smiled without turning. "Me too, friend. Me too."

Flash Forward

Drew held his knees to his chest as everyone planned. He'd done some horrible things. Things that could never be forgiven. Maybe this was fate, karma. He did horrid thing, horrid things are happening to him. He ran a hand through his hair.

Paul was pointing to a map, speaking. "So, tomorrow we sneak in. Team A get May. Team B get Harley. Team C stay and call us if anyone tries to come or leave the island."

Drew smirked to himself as muttered to himself. "Team D, kill Harley and get May."

May's POV

I glowered at the wall, head pounding. This aura crap confused me and caused me to feel light headed. I shuddered. The room was _freezing_ at night. I pulled the blanket over my shoulders. It did next to nothing to fight of the cold. "Damn you, Harley."

"The feeling mutual, I'm sure." My head snapped up to see Kabel staring at me.

"What do you want?" I snapped, eyeing the vampire who had a blue and red aura.

"Because of you, Epoh is probably hurt." He growled.

"Well maybe your shouldn't have kidnapped me!" I muttered.

He sighed. "Look. I'm pissed at Harley more so that you, so I'm going to tell you something very important, so listen up. Harley's going to try to turn you to get back at Drew." I let out an inward sigh of relief. Drew wouldn't be _that_ mad at Harley. "And then make you kill your entire school." Forget what I just said.

"WHAT?" I gasped.

Kabel crossed his arms. "Yup. Attack the school, focusing hunters to come and kill you." My mouth gaped open like a fish.

"Why? can't you stop this? Let me free!" I jumped up and walked to him, eyes watering.

"Can't. But, as I told you, I'm pissed at Harley. So, I'm going to tell you one more thing." He smirked darkly. "That will help you beat Harley."

**Mwhahaha! Another short chapter! But not as CRAPPY! Woo~ Anyway, more on Harley and Drew's past some other time…maybe. Also, how will May get out? Will Drew save her? Will she save herself? I…don't know yet! MWHAHAHAHA!**

**(*) Okay, those of your who don't get this. In olden days before heaters and stuff, people would fill their houses with hay to keep their feet warm—I think—and that's actually where we get the door being called a threshold, because they had things at the door to stop the hay from getting out…this house was going to do it tomorrow. **


	43. The Deal

**I'm back, baby! Did you miss me? Well, here we go with another chapter of DOOOOOMMM!**

**I do not own Pokemon!**

**The Deal**

"**The greatest pain I have ever felt rode on the back of love."**

_**In the Forest of the Night,**_** by Amelia Atwater-Rhodes. Published by Dell Laurel-Leaf, an imprint of Random House Children's Books. Page 92**

!

He felt like May—a complete and total airhead—for falling into this trap.

Flash back

It really was too easy, sneaking into the island fortress. He paused, sniffing the air. Nothing. The place smelled clean. _With a hint of apples_, he noted. And, somehow, Drew knew it wasn't one of the girl's who made it smell this way.

"Okay, Harley," Drew walked down the hallway. "Once I find you, I'm ripping your head off!"

"Oh, really now?" Harley scoffed as the grounded under Drew's feet come up into a net. Harley walked out of the darkness with a smirk. "Don't try to break out—the net's been spelled by yours truly."

"Then I should be able to snap it in an instant!" Drew growled, gripping the net. Harley pouted and held up his finger and tsked at the green-haired vampire.

"Now, now. If you break out—which you can't—I'll have to kill her." The plum head snapped his fingers. Kaleb, eyes glazed over, walked out with one arm wrapped around May's waist and the other around her neck.

"May!" Drew exclaimed.

"D-Drew…help!" May wheezed, her face turning a hue of blue. Drew's attempt to\ escape the net instantly. He stared, breathing slowly.

"Harley, what do I have to do for you to let May go?" Drew asked.

Harley shrugged. "Oh, I dunno…" He placed a finger on his pursed lips. "I know! Die!"

Drew didn't hesitant in saying, "Alright. Let her go, and you can kill me!"

Harley smirked then waved his hand at Kabel. Kabel released his hold on May's throat. The girl took several, deep, half-gagging breaths. "Please, gag, Drew. Don't, cough, do this!" Drew looked away from her pleading face.

"Ah, this just gets me right." Harley placed a hand on his butt. "Here." (*) Drew threw him a glare that could burn holes in steel. "Yeesh! I was kidding!" He held his hands up in defeat. "Anyway, you're will to take her place, Drew? Willing to give up your life for this little human girl?" Harley sashayed over to May. "Well, I guess I can see why you would want to keep her." The vampire grabbed her chin and turned her face. "She's kinda pretty—and I bet she tastes wonderful." Harley leaned down and licked her cheek, earning a wince and shudder from May.

"Harley!" Drew growled in a low, dangerous tone. "I told you, I'll take her place—kill me! She hasn't done a thing to you. You don't have grudge with May."

Harley mulled this over for a second. "Well, I guess you're right. I'll let May here live." Drew let out a small breath. "Since she'll be the one killing you anyway!"

Flash-forward

Drew glanced at his wrists, chained out to his sides, his feet shackled to the wall. Harley sashayed up and sneered at him. "Well, Drew, have you figured out what you're going to be tonight? …No? Didn't think so." Harley strolled over to the walled and pointed to a blanket-covered heap.

"You're going to have May wrap me in a blanket and pushed in the ocean?" Drew muttered.

Harley rolled his eyes and waggled his finger at Drew. "No! No! Something much better than that!" Harley pinched the blanket with his fingers before pulling it off. Drew's heart skipped a beat. "This is the medium of your death, Drew Hayden!"

"H-How did you get that?" Drew stammered. "The Vampire Leaders had it all destroyed!"

Harley chortled, tossing the blanket aside. "Yes, yes—because of its amazing properties, I know, Drew. Blood Bane, the plant that can return a vampire his human form for a time."

Drew had never seen the plant before, but he had heard of it. The blood-red, six-petal flower that, if burned and the scent inhaled, could turn a vampire human for a least an hour or more. It had been banned about the time vampires had first come about in the world. Human became vampire because of four reasons back them—thought it's not much different now—:

1. They couldn't live in human civilization anymore—for multiple reasons, loathed by other humans, loss of a loved one, etc.

2. Love: a simple reason. A vampire fell of a human and turned them—whether the human fell for the vampire, on the other hand, is a different story.

3. Boredom: A vampire got bored and felt somehow a fledging vampire to look after would ease that boredom—usually they were wrong.

4. Revenge: Much like Paul's turning, a vampire wants to get back a human for doing him wrong. (**)

Those were why a human became a vampire, usually. But with Blood Bane, a vampire who didn't want to be a vampire could return to being a human. The Elders didn't like this vampires returning to human then back to vampires and human and back again. Being a vampire meant selling your soul to the blood-thirsty beast that lives in all humans. You are not allowed to quell the beast once it has been unleashed. So they had every one of the Blood Bane plants and those who sold them destroyed.

Even keeping one of the Blood Bane plants was against vampire law and could get one staked through the heart, toren to shreds, set a blaze, all the blood drained form their body, or any other horrible ways to die.

"It's amazing that, on an island so close to Lilycove, these little flowers thrived!" Harley hummed to himself before saying, "And that I'd just so happen to find them is even more so." He giggled. "So, old friend, do you have any idea what I'm going to do with these flowers?"

Drew sighed. "You're going to burn them and turn me back human and have May kill me?"

"Bingo!" Harley placed a hand on his hip and nodded. "Yup! But first." He dug in his pockets while sashaying over to Drew. "Here it is! I think you should have this—as a 'gift' from May." Enfolded in a piece of cloth was May's anti-vampire necklace. Drew's breath got caught in his throat. "It was a booger of a time to get it off of her, you know. So, the next time you see her, she might have a few new bruises." Drew tried to lash out at but the chains restrained him.

Harley giggled. As Drew opened his hand, Harley dropped the necklace on to his palm. Drew's eyes widen. The charm fell from his hand, and the chain it was on hung around his wrist. "Well, Drew, dear. I must be going for my evil plan is nearly complete. I'll see you soon~~!"

Drew glanced at the necklace in his hand before his head bowed. "Damn it."

!

The hours pasted slowly as Harley made is final preparations.

In only a few hours, his revenge would be complete. He could kill Drew for killed his Solidad. Harley glanced at the setting sun and muttered, "I'm doing this for you, Solidad. Whether you would want this or not, it's for you."

!

Drew had given up already. What was he going to do? If May tried to kill him, he wouldn't stop her. He said he'd die for her. And he would. Drew blew a puff of air out of his lips and moved some hair out of his eyes.

"At least the rest of them didn't get into this yet." Drew sighed.

!

Meanwhile, outside Harley's base, Paul was reminding everyone of their posts once they entered—now not just a rescue mission to save May, but Drew as well. Paul would have never thought that grass-head was that stupid! As the teams were getting ready, Dawn walked over and leaned on Paul's arm.

"This is going to work, right?" She looked up at him with pleading eyes.

Paul was about to tell her he thought the odds were 40-60-them being the 40-when he saw her eyes. "More than likely. Why?"

"Good—I wanted to make a bet with you." Dawn smiled. Paul could tell it was forced; she was trying to be cheerfully to keep spirits up.

"What bet?" Paul muttered. Dawn's lips grinned mischievously.

"I wanted to bet you if we get them both out then…" She trialed off, humming.

"Then?" Paul prompted. The blunette grabbed Paul's shoulder and pulled him down then started to whisper in his ear. Paul's eyes widen for a second before his face turned a deep shade of crimson and his mouth fell open. After Dawn finished speaking, Paul turned to her. "A-a-and if you lose this bet?"

"Then nothing happens." She shrugged.

Paul blinked twice before announcing, "Come on everyone we have two idiots to save from their doom—and if we fail, I'll kill you _all_!"

~~~~~~~~~*******~~~~~~~~******~~~~~*****~~~~***~~*~*~*~*~*~*...

**(*) My dad does this all the time! It's really annoying when he does it during the most heartbreaking part of the movie—I usually throw a pillow or popcorn—sometimes the occasional fork—at him.**

**(**) But you can't guess where I stole that from! (Hint: Super badass, super HOT, bad-boy vampire brother! Kyaaaah!)**

**Anyway…I got my writing mojo back! WOOOOOOT! I wrote most of this later on SATURDAY! While eating frozen orange juice with a SPPPPOOOOONNNN!**

**Oh and, I bet you remember this…**

**THE END IS COMING! =D**


	44. Chapter 44

**Hey, look, I'm not dead! OHMYMEW! AND I'm updating? Crazy! The insanity! **

**Okay, I'm done…for now!**

**I don't own Pokemon; you should all know that by now!**

Misty's POV

The outside of Harley's liar would have been impenetrable to any human without a jetpack. Luckily for me, I had Ash. I had my arms wrapped around his neck and my legs around his waist. Decked out in black, Ash and Paul nodded to each other. Gary was glaring, unhappy that he and Brendan were guarding the outside beach. Leaf and Kris, one the other hand, didn't complain at all.

Ash smiled at me. "Going up." I tighten my grip around his neck, half choking him as he climbed. At the top, the raven-haired vampire pried my grip from his neck and waist. "Air! I might not need it, but air!" He panted.

"Sorry." I muttered.

"Misty, quit being nice! Right now we have to go and kick some girly, Harley ass!" Dawn announced.

"Dawn! Shush!" Paul hissed, covering her mouth. "We don't want him to know we're here!"

Epoh frowned. "We don't? Dang, I wanted to scare him before firing my rocket launcher!" The girl snapped her fingers. "Good thing I forgot it anyway."

Eeser patted her pocket. "I have a pocket knife; we can stab him a few times." She flipped out the knife and smiled. Epoh darted over and grabbed it.

"Watch out Harley!" She giggled. "We're gonna get you!"

"It's a group effort, remember?" Dawn snapped, walking toward the looming lair. "Everyone gets to hurt Harley; now hurry up!" Taking a breath, I marched up to the lair, Ash standing a little to close for comfort. I hoped it was because he was protecting me, not because he was scared.

We walked down the halls, searching for any sign of our evil, plum-hired fiend. Paul sighed, looking around. "Epoh, Eeser, you two know more about this place than us; where is Harley?" They paused, looking at each other and then sniffing that air.

Eeser started, "My educated guess is—"

"DDDDDIIIIIIEEEEE!"

"Wherever that scream came from." Epoh finished.

~~~!~~~!~~~~©~~~~~!~~~~!~~~

May's POV (about an hour before)

I hate Harley. Have I said that? Because I'll say it again. I HATE HARLEY! I had a rope around my arms, pinning me to a stone with a metal loop.

"Hello~ Hon~" Speak of the Devil, and he shall appeared. Harley sashayed over and leaned down on his knee. "Guess what? It's time for you to kill your boo!" He untied the knot in the rope and pulled me to my feet.

Stumbling, Harley dragged me into another room. My heart skipped a beat. "Drew!" I yelled, trying to run towards his crucified figure. Harley tugged on the rope and I fell backwards.

"Now, now. You can have him," Harley grabbed my wrist and pulled me up. "When _I'm_ done with you."

"Harley! Stop! I'll do whatever you want! Just…Stop," Drew pleaded, his head hanging low.

"Tempting, very tempting but no." Harley leaned his head down and bit hard on my neck. I gasped, struggling and cursing, blood filling my mouth and dribbling down my chin. I winced, arms losing their strength. In the background, I could hear Drew screaming, but my head felt too fuzzy to make out his words. I heard my name and 'no' a couple of times, but any words with more syllables than that didn't compute.

Harley took his fangs from my neck and wiped his lips before biting his own wrist. "Now, here, my little lovely." He shoved his bleeding wrists into my mouth. "How does it feel, Drew? Knowing the girl you love is sucking the blood of another?"

"I don't care! I love May no matter who turns her!" Drew yelled—or at least I think he did. He could have said, 'I do care! I love May as long as I turn her.' I really hope it was the first one.

You never realize how disgusting it feeling to being sucking your boyfriend's worst enemy's blood until you actually do so. I couldn't stop myself. My throat burned, and Harley's blood cooled the second it touched.

Harley smirked, ripping his wrist my mouth. I winced. "Okay. Now, while she's withering in pain." The vampire stood. "I'm going to return Drew to his pathetic human form."

"Don't call humans pathetic, Harley! You were one, too!" Drew yelled.

"Yes, and it suck—no pun intended." Harley told Drew, pulling a match from his pocket. "Well, any last words before I light the Blood bane?"

Drew narrowed his eyes and spat, "I'm glad Solidad can't see what you've become."

Harley raised his lip up in a snarl. "Shut your mouth!" Harley slapped the green haired vampire's face(*), drawing blood. I groaned, holding my head at the scent. "Aw, poor girl, soon she'll go made with hunger and destroy every little thing after devouring you, Drew."

While Harley gloated and sneered, I forced myself to my knees, Kabel's plan buzzing around in my mind.

Harley lit the match threw it onto the Blood Bane. As the flames licked the dried plant, I stood up. Gathering all my strength, I ran at Harley, hand curved in a claw.

"!" My hand tore into his back and pierced his heart.

Both sets of eyes stared down at my bloody hand jabbing out of Harley's chest. Harley coughed, red droplets spattering on the ground. Taking a breath, I tore my hand out of his flesh. Harley stumbled, holding his chest as blood spurted out. With my knees trembling, my legs fell out from under me.

"May! My…What did you? May!" Drew fumbled, trying to break his bonds. Then a piercing scream echoed the room, and the horrid scent of burning hair wafted towards me.

My already haphazard heartbeat jumped as I saw Harley, half consumed by flames, raise his hand to the sky and said just loud enough to be heard, "Soli…dad…" Flames licked up his arm, and both Drew and I turned our heads away.

Even as my body screamed in pain, I grabbed the end of Drew's shirt and pulled myself up.

"May, what are you doing! Get out of here!" Drew yelled. I ignored him, pulling at the shackles as a thick, red smoke filled the air. With all my strength, I tugged the shackles out of the wall. Drew fell forward. Tears blurring my vision, I reached out and hugged him as we slipped to the floor.

The smoke choked my lungs, and made my head hurt even more. Drew gagged, saying. "May, I'm glad you're…okay…"

"I'm glad…you…are…"

~~~!~~~!~~~~©~~~~~!~~~~!~~~

Dawn's POV

A thick, red smoke drifted out from under a door. Without thinking, I threw opened, screaming, "May! Drew!" The scent of blood and death was strong and my heart skipped as I dashed in to the room, Paul and Ash on my tail.

"Hey! Guys! Where are you?" Ash yelled.

"For Pete's sake, Drew you'd better not be dead in here!" Paul called before coughing into his shoulder.

Then I saw the outline of two figures, pasted out, on the floor. With a gasp, I darted over. May's shirt was covered in blood and there were red marks on Drew's wrists. Whose blood it was on May, I wasn't sure. Not only did the smoke give me a headache, it almost made picking out specific scents next to impossible.

"Guys! I fou—" I was cut off a fit of coughs. Paul was next to me in a second, arm around my shoulder. "Paul, I don't feel well."

"I think it's the smoke. We've got to get out of here, ASAP." Paul frowned. As he reached out to pick up Drew, his eyes widen, and he fell sideways.

"PAUL!" I cried, my vision getting blurry. "What's going…on?" Before I got an answer, I blacked out.

**(*) isn't that manly?**

**Yeah, if you don't understand what happened, you haven't been paying attention. ;) **

**The end is approaching, in like, the chapter after this one! XD**

**Also, Angels and Demon saga fans! Thanks to the power of creativity and PM from a certain awesome author—who will remain nameless for now! XD—I have decide to write a third in the saga. Go here: **

**H t t p :/ Waveripple . deviant art . com/ art / Demons-and-Angels - Cover- 211978334**

**For a sneak peak. :D**

**Tell me what you think~~**


	45. A note

Salutation, everyone.

*Sigh* I bet you know where this is going, huh? This story, as well as many (all) of my other uncompleted Pokemon stories are going on more-than-likely permanent hiatus. I'm sorry. Feel free to unfavorite me or my stories. I won't hold anything against you all.

It's just, I don't watch Pokemon anymore. I haven't played black or white, and now I hear they are coming out with X and Y (I can't believe they are resorting to Romanize letters now!); to be honest, I think Pokemon is, has, gone downhill and I'm not as interested in it as much. I still love the games I have and still play them, but as for the fandom, I guess I grew out of it. I've moved on to other, more adult, fandoms. I'm a Hetalian who listening to way to much Vocaliod and is readying _Black Butler_ and_ Death Note_ now.

Yet again, I apologize for this. If you wish to finish or rewrite or anything any of these stories, go ahead. I encourage it. (I still want credit though.)

I thank you all for every one of your wonderful reviews that helped me when I was down in the dumps and helped me expand my writing skills. I love you all, platonically of course, and hope you will one day forgive me for this.

Much platonic love,

Waveripple of Team Sunrise

God Bless.


End file.
